Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem
by Shadow19
Summary: At the age of 16, a young woman is sent to Azkaban for the murders of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. But the thing is Harry Potter isn’t dead, and neither is Severus Snape. Ten years after being imprisoned the girl, now woman, escapes –near insanity and
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

Prologue

At the age of 16, a young woman is sent to Azkaban for the murders of Harry Potter and Severus Snape. But the thing is Harry Potter isn't dead, and neither is Severus Snape. Ten years after being imprisoned the girl, now woman, escapes –near insanity- and seeks vengeance. Not HBP compliant. HPxSSxOC

AN: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be rich and not posting this story on here for you chumps (no offense meant). Alaina, and her insanity, are mine though (And so is the baby plot bunny)!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Guilty."

"NO!" She shrieked, though no one heard her. She had long since been placed under a silencing charm. The 'court' had grown tired of her cries and pleas. For in their eyes she had been sentenced before she even sat down.

"Alaina Marie Stone, you are hereby stripped of your wand and sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murders of Harold James Potter, Hogwarts' student and Severus Alexander Snape, Hogwarts' professor potions master."

Before she even had the chance to register the sentence her wand was snapped before her eyes, letting off a small shockwave of power and magic, unsettling many of those within the room –as if it were a sign of what was to come.

"NO!" Alaina wailed again as she was dragged away, bound in magical chains, by two auror guards of Azkaban.

The guards dragged her to the waiting floo. Alaina, broken by then, stood between them with her shoulders sagged and her head hanging low. The clouds, that had been hanging low and threatening rain, parted for a brief moment allowing the delicate young woman one last look at the sun.

The two guards roughly shoved the girl forward and all three flooed to machine of insanity, Azkaban.

Albus Dumbledore, who had been seated amongst those watching the trial, shook his head sadly –watching as the girl disappeared into the roaring green flames. Softly he whispered to no one, "Forgive me, dear girl, but for their safety, you must fall."

"Here girl, welcome to your new home." The guard roughly shoved Alaina into the small stone cell. The 6'x9' cell was covered in shadow. With a soft whimper Alaina stared at the cell door.

"Hello, what's this then?" The voice just behind Alaina caused her to whip around. "Are you my new roommate then?"

"Um…" Alaina nervously wrung her hands.

"Come now youngling, don't be shy, we are going to be living together after all." A tall, emaciated man with shaggy, tangled black hair to his shoulders stepped forwards some.

"Who are you?" Alaina asked the man, who, she could tell, had once in his life been very handsome –and could be again.

"Who?" He laughed harshly, causing Alaina to shudder. "More like what." The man smiled wickedly baring long sharp canine fangs.

Alaina lived and survived amongst the deeper levels of Azkaban. For the first two years she was guided and protected by Ramon, the vampire. In return she allowed him to feed from her.

Not only did Ramon protect her, he showed her wand less magic. As her skills grew she missed her wand, less and less. Her power expanded thousands of times passed what ever it could have been, had she remained with her wand.

Because his near constant feeding of her, Alaina gained some of his characteristics, though she was not a vampire. Her canines lengthened and sharpened. When her emotions ran high, her crystalline blue eyes turned a deep and burning crimson. But because emotion summoned dementors, like moths to a flame, she quickly learned how to keep her emotions at bay. Her fingernails grew thicker, and grew to a point –almost like claws.

She became sickly thin and her skin was covered in bodily waste and dirt. Her hair was tangled and as disgusting as her skin, though over the years it did grow to her waist.

Two years after her arrival, and the sudden demise of her guardian, the guards thought it best to leave her to her own cell. Alaina clung to the shadows and found it quite amusing to taunt and frighten the passing guards whenever she got the chance.

For eight years, after the death of her mentor, she schemed and planned an escape and revenge against those who had unfairly imprisoned her within the hellhole Azkaban.

Due to the fact that her sanity was slow slipping from her grasp, even with the knowledge of occulemency and her vampiric powers, each 'punishment' became more cruel and gruesome than the next.

Finally, ten years to the date of her imprisonment, Alaina got her chance at freedom. The wards around the prison failed, and Alaina slipped away unnoticed. With a wicked grin, the girl who had become a woman within the walls of a prison, made her way towards Hogwarts –the home of her first 'victim'.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me! This is my first Harry Potter fic and I hope it's a good one, please review and keep me on the right track!


	2. Chapter 1: If You See Him

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter; I make no money off of this, yadda, yadda, yadda. You get the point.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 1: If You See Him

Alaina stood, bathed in moonlight, at the open gates of Hogwarts. She gave a sardonic smile, both happy to be back and yet angered that he would dare hide within the walls of the place she once thought of as home.

Hogwarts pulsed with an odd sort of energy. The sentient castle was glad for the return of one of its own, especially glad because this girl had known of its living core and had often taken the time to speak with the castle. But at the same time the castle was devastated, for this girl was not the same as she once was. She had become warped and broken and vaguely malevolent.

Hogwarts tentively reached out to Alaina, and the woman gladly accepted the sentient castle –which had become family- into her mind. The familiar, comforting presence within her mind brought long buried emotions and memories buzzing to the forefront. Her crystalline pupils bled crimson.

Hogwarts, realizing what had happened to its youngling and who had caused it, pulsed with anger. Anger so righteous and hot that it scorched those within the castle's walls. Luckily, there were no students within -because it was the summer holidays- or else many a student would have collapsed under the magical backlash of Hogwarts' fury.

Hogwarts gladly allowed Alaina within her wards and made her journey towards its doors all the quicker.

Alaina smirked with a cruelty that didn't become her, as simultaneous cries echoed through the castle as Hogwarts let its anger be known. _Oh, they will all suffer for their betrayal. Both I, and Hogwarts, would be sure of it._

The front doors burst open before Alaina even had the chance to come within arms reach of them. Feeling Hogwarts' mental nudge she head for the Headmaster's office where all the staff of the school had congregated as soon as they had been allowed.

The headmaster's office was the only place unaffected by the fury of the sentient castle. Hogwarts had even cut its thoughts and mind off from the headmaster. The staircases swung back and forth mercilessly, the stones radiated heat like an oven, the lights were intolerably bright, and many doors refused to open or disappeared altogether.

And yet all these things ceased within a fifty-foot radius of Alaina. As she passed lights dimmed, doors opened or reappeared, the stones were cool to her touch, and the staircases were uncommonly still. Hogwarts' was aiding her in her journey to the office. The castle even altered hallways and staircases to make it all the swifter.

Within moments the vampiric woman arrived at the stone gargoyle that guarded the way to her prey. The gargoyle hopped out of her way and bowed as she passed, before sliding back into place as Alaina stepped onto the revolving staircase.

Stepping of the stairs and halting at the great wooden door that led to the office, Alaina smirked. Without the help of Hogwarts the headmaster didn't seem so omnipotent. He had no idea what was coming.

With a feral growl Alaina's eyes darkened, seeming beyond even the crimson of blood. The dark wooden door burst open and slammed into the wall, causing all those within the room to jump and cry out.

All heads whipped around, and all eyes focused on the wraith like woman who –though tiny- seemed to fill the entire doorframe. Her tattered clothes and ratty hair billowed in an unknown wind.

Albus Dumbledore, looking older than Alaina ever remembered, rose from his chair. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't you recognize me old man?" The woman gave a vicious snarl.

Albus blinked rapidly. "I'm afraid that I don't my dear."

"I'm not your dear!" Alaina snapped coldly. The rush of power that followed those words pushed Dumbledore back to sitting.

He went to speak but was silenced by one glare of her hatred filled crimson eyes.

Alaina's gaze swept over the room, soaking in each and every face, and picking out which ones were those that were her prey. _Minerva McGonagall-Transfiguration, Sinistra Sprout-Herbology, Filius Flitwick- Charms, Hilda Hooch- Flying, Poppy Pomfrey- Mediwitch, Firenze- Divination, Valerie Vectra- Ancient Runes, and Remus Lupin- my guess is for Defense Against the Dark Arts…_

Hogwarts gave Alaina a mental nod, informing her that she was correct in her assumptions.

_Ah, and two 'new' faces. _Alaina rolled her eyes. Seeing through the layers of glamours and charms was easy enough for her. Hogwarts gave a soft mental snort, the castle thought it ridiculously easy as well.

Setting her sights on the two 'new' men she strode forward some. When some of the teachers tried to block her path, they ended up bound to their chairs, and silenced for good measure.

The man closest to the corner of the room was obviously the older of the two men. He had bright brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His nose was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken in a fistfight. The younger man had golden blonde hair passed his shoulders, and a pair of large brilliant blue eyes.

Alaina snorted softly at the disguises. With a not so gentle blast of magic, the glamours and spells hiding the two men were completely decimated.

Where the two 'new' men once sat, were now Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Soft gasps echoed from those who could still make noise, and even from those who couldn't –though those ones weren't heard.

"Ridiculous." Alaina glared at the two. "Absolutely pathetic."

Snape and Harry gave identical sneers at the woman. She in turn gave a sharp bark of laughter that caused many, especially Lupin, to wince.

"How did you know about them?" Dumbledore questioned the woman.

"How could I not?" She stood before the two men and flexed her long fingers showing them her claws. "After all, these two are the reason I was in Azkaban for ten years!"

Everyone was surprised by this announcement. Dumbledore's eyes widened. "That's not possible."

Alaina whirled around to face the meddling old codger. "Isn't it though?!"

Harry rose as if to take the woman down. "SIT!" She barked loudly. Harry immediately dropped back on to his chair, and he seemed beyond stunned that he had no control over his response.

Even Snape seemed startled that the strange woman had the power to control Harry.

Slowly turning to face Harry and Snape, who found that he could not move, Alaina bared her fangs and gave a low snarl. "For ten years I was forced to stay in that hellhole feeding Dementors, and wasting away. For ten years I was punished for the murders of Severus Snape and Harry Potter!"

The silence that followed was nearly as deafening as her cry. But she continued onwards.

"And come to find out, you're both still alive!" In a flash Alaina turned to face the Headmaster. "And you knew the entire time! You could have helped me, you could have saved me! But you let people believe I was a murderer, and you let them send a sixteen year old girl to Azkaban!"

Alaina roared and brought a fist down and the heavy wooden desk before her. The desk cracked and split down the middle. The two pieces caved forward spilling papers and baubles in every direction.

"Albus," The Deputy Headmistress asked softly, "is that true? You let a sixteen year old girl, a child, be sent to Azkaban for two murders that never happened?"

Dumbledore gave a deep and troubled sigh. His normally bright and twinkling blue eyes were dull. "Yes Minerva, I'm afraid it is."

Furious murmurs erupted from all the teachers, including those who had once been silenced, for Alaina had let the spells go.

The young woman marched around the broken desk and stood before Dumbledore, who had shifted in his chair. "I have every intention of seeing you dead, old man."

Sadly Dumbledore looked up at the woman. "There are four people who have every right to kill me."

With a snarl, Alaina shot forward and wrapped one thin bony hand around the headmaster's throat and lifted him up from his chair. "Who?" She growled low, and threateningly.

"Severus and Harry are two of the four." Dumbledore spoke softly.

With another growl Alaina, Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry all found themselves standing on the very top of the astronomy tower.

Harry and Snape cried out and hit the stone floor with identical thuds as they were both to surprised to catch themselves, neither expecting their loss of seating.

Both men were stunned when Alaina, with her hand still gripped around Dumbledore's throat, dangled the headmaster over the edge of the tower.

The wind was whipping and biting, and it tore through the thick wool robes that the three male wizards wore. They could only imagine how the woman, in her threadbare rags, felt.

"Who are the other two old man?" She tightened her grasp on the headmaster's throat, limiting his supply of oxygen.

Dumbledore dangled over the abyss, his hands hanging at his sides. With a sympathetic look at the woman his eyes dulled to gray. "Tom Riddle was the third."

This gained a stunned gasp from Harry and a disbelieving snort from Snape.

"And the last?" Alaina was barely heard over the shrill cry of the wind.

"You." Dumbledore reached up with one hand and gently squeezed the young woman's hand. With a look at Harry and Snape he smiled softly. "Do not mourn me, and do not hate her."

Alaina sneered and gave a disgusted cry. With a roar of anguish she tossed Dumbledore backwards.

He gave a sharp cry when he collided with the wall, and then he was quiet when he slid to the stone floor. Harry and Snape rushed to his side. Though he did not stir when they came near, he still breathed, he was merely unconscious.

Alaina, standing on the highest point of Hogwarts, threw back her head and let out a heart breaking, anguished, roar that echoed over the grounds and through the entirety of the castle and into the night.

Snape looked up at the woman as she drew near. "You could have killed him." It was not an accusation, merely a statement of fact.

Alaina gave both Snape and Harry a disgusted sneer. "Do not mistake this for kindness. Dumbledore will die by my hand. Then once he is gone, you two will fall. And then the Ministry. You shall all drop like flies."

Alaina turned away and strode inside and towards the bowels of the castle where Hogwarts' 'soul' awaited her. Shedding what was left of her rags she soaked within the magical core of the sentient castle, where the castle itself willed her to be, and to bathe for cleanliness beyond the skin, and to heal.

Hogwarts' was merely protecting its own. It was merely protecting the child it deemed worthy to carry on as the guardian and wielder of the castle's true power.

The vampiric woman slept cocooned within the core of Hogwarts, beyond the reach of all those who would wish the broken woman harm. Not that those who would wish such a thing could remain within the castle long, or come in at all.

A week after Alaina's disappearance into the catacombs of the castle, she stirred. Her crystalline eyes, tinged red, fluttered open. And with a silky smooth laugh she stretched, and reveled in the feel of true life within herself again.

Though the some of the haunted ness would remain within her soul forever, she knew she could indeed live again. Once she exacted her vengeance of course.

A week after arriving dirty and beast like, she stepped forth from the core. She was clean and nude and stunning. Her hair once black, was snow white, and fell nearly to her ankles in silken waves. Her eyes were large and clear, but shadowed in pain still, with long lashes. Her skin was soft and nearly as pale as her hair.

She made her way through Hogwarts, almost surprised that she ran into no one. Arriving at the Great Hall, the doors flung open for her. She stepped forward and smirked at the gasps that echoed from all the staff present. She looked radiant, in her glorious nudity.

With another smirk, more mischievous in nature, she glanced around. "You hadn't forgotten about me, now had you?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Oh and I'm having a reader poll. I've become indecisive.

Who Should Alaina be with:

Severus-

Harry-

Severus and Harry-

Remus-

Sirius-

The results will determine much of Chapter 3, just thought I would let you know **runs and hides from the mob of angry voters**


	3. Chapter 2: Pain

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. (No duh)

"English"

Thoughts. 

**:Parsletongue:**

Shared language of the werewolves and vampires+

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 2: Pain

Alaina, with merely a thought, conjured clothing to cover her bare body. The black leather pants were tight against her legs, fitting her like a second skin. Revealing her midriff, and more than her fair share of cleavage, she wore a black silk halter-top. Over that a black leather trench coat, with the collar turned up, that fell to her ankles. On her feet a heavy pair of black biker boots, though they made no noise when she moved.

Her blue eyes were traced in charcoal, and her lips were painted a blood red drawing attention to their plump fullness and the paleness of her skin. Her hair, the purest white, in contrast to her blackened soul, was drawn into a long braid that fell to her upper calves.

Alaina smirked at the response, especially when all eyes landed on the snake tattoo coiled around her belly button. She hissed, starling Harry, and the tattoo shimmered out of existence.

Striding forward, Alaina head for the table where all the staff sat enjoying breakfast. The teachers began to rise, but were quickly halted by a raised hand from Dumbledore.

Alaina sauntered around the table and planted herself at the head, where the Headmaster usually sat, but Hogwarts had refused to allow Dumbledore to sit there.

Everyone was stunned, and many were angered, when the throne like chair did not reject the woman. As she was getting comfortable, a cup of steaming coffee –loaded with sugar and creamer- and a plate of two slices of toast appeared before her.

With a disdainful huff Alaina glared at the toast, but gladly sipped at the coffee.

"We had thought you gone." Harry was the first to speak. Both Harry and Severus refused to return to wearing glamours, it was pointless.

"Oh, no. Dear little Harry, I plan on remaining for quite some time." Alaina smirked wickedly.

"We could always just ship you back to Azkaban." Harry responded.

"Ah, but you see, you can't." Everyone's interest had been perked by then. "For if you take me back, they will see that you two aren't truly dead," she gestured to Harry and Snape, "and if you tried to hide it, I would just take the glamours off again. And seeing as you two are alive, they couldn't keep me. For you see, the ministry would be looked down upon for sending an innocent to Azkaban for a murder of two beings that are clearly both alive. And the two of you," again she gestured at the two men, "would be put on trial for falsifying your deaths and allowing an innocent to be placed in Azkaban on false charges and for withholding evidence in a case.

And as for Dumbledore," all attention turned to the elderly wizard, "you would be on trial for withholding evidence, giving false testimony, and aiding Misters Potter and Snape in falsifying their deaths and allowing the innocent, that would be me, to go to Azkaban unjustly. So in other words, there would be no point to it for they would just let me go again and you three would be in some serious shit loads of trouble for it."

With a devilishly brilliant grin, Alaina took another sip of her coffee. "Besides for all the trouble, the Ministry would probably just give me tons of hush money to keep quiet about the whole thing and send me on my way. The Ministry is still in trouble over the whole Voldermort thing." Many in the room shuddered, and Alaina scowled in response. "Oh grow up you pathetic excuses for Light wizard heroes."

This caused Severus to snort into his tea and Harry to laugh outright. Alaina sat back and smirked while shaking her head. "I can't believe you lot are still scared of old Moldy Warts' name. Abso-fucking-lutely, pathetic."

By the time she was finished drawling out her sentence, Harry had tears of laughter rolling from his eyes and Severus was trying very hard not to choke on his tea.

Eyeing the two semi-dark wizards she considered them for a moment. "I might not kill you two after all." This caught the attention of everyone once again. "Maybe just torture you a little." The others tried to be angry with this, especially Remus Lupin, but failed miserably when Harry began to laugh again and Severus' shoulders began shaking in the effort to suppress his.

_I should get the two of them to laugh more often. Especially Severus._ Alaina stiffened and her eyes narrowed. _Why the fuck should I care if they laugh? And when did I start thinking of that greasy git as Severus?_

When no response was forthcoming Alaina scowled slightly and slouched in her chair.

"Something the matter?" Harry had noticed her sudden change in demeanor.

"Nothing that should concern you, green-eyed little whelp." Alaina snapped at him and felt slightly guilty when Harry seemed upset. That only caused Alaina's mood to worsen.

When she noticed the eyes of the staff on her she sneered. "Don't you lot have lesson plans to make? And don't you have letters to the Ministry to write?" She had turned her glare on the headmaster.

Within moments all who remained in the Great Hall were Severus, Harry, Alaina, and one silent Remus Lupin. Alaina eyed the werewolf.

"You still miss him." All three males stared stunned at the woman. "Of course you do, he was your mate."

"How – how do you know that?" Remus asked, stunned. Alaina tapped her nose once.

Her attention swiftly turned to Severus and Harry. "So how long have you been a pedophile?" Harry's jaw dropped and Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." Severus stated coolly.

"Don't give me that load of bullshit. Ten years ago, Harry Potter was only sixteen, still considered a minor. But you two were lovers even before I was ever sent to that eyesore of a hellhole." Alaina sneered at the gob smacked expressions of the three males.

Her sneer turned to a mischievous smirk and Severus felt his heart drop. "So, Snape, did you ever tell dear little Harry why you and Sirius and James really hated each other?"

Severus bared his teeth at the woman, "Don't you dare."

"Oh, but why not?" Alaina asked innocently. "I mean, his interest has been peaked. He will want to know, whether he finds out then or now makes no difference."

Severus seemed to deflate before her eyes and she almost felt guilty but she ran over it quickly, after all they were only getting what they deserved.

"So little baby Harry, did he ever tell you why he hated James and Sirius so? And why Remus never really tried very hard to get in the way?" This time Remus seemed ready to argue but didn't seem able to get the words out.

"You see little green-eyed whelp," it came out almost as a term of endearment, which caused Harry to shudder "your dearest lover here, hasn't been completely honest with you. For in the days of the Marauders Severus once had a lover, one very near and dear to his heart."

Severus shuddered and glared at the woman who seemed to have drained his will to fight from him.

"You see that lover was your father, James Potter." Harry gasped and his jaw dropped, and he grasped at his chest feeling as if his heart had stopped. Severus went to reach for him but Harry flinched away.

Alaina found this experience wasn't as rewarding as she had hoped it would be.

"That's why Sirius hated Severus so much, you see Sirius was in love with James." This information caused Remus to growl as if in great physical pain, and turn as if to flee, but he remained in his seat.

"A fight between James and Sirius caused dear old daddy to break it off with Severus, without any real explanation as to why. The experience left Severus bitter and resentful of James and Sirius, but he could feel nothing but a strange sort of understanding for Remus. Sirius, still hating Severus for having James first, tricked Severus and James into hating one another. And Remus, in a way, hating Severus too, for helping Sirius to realize what he felt for James didn't try his best to stand up to the others.

And you see it broke Severus', and Sirius', heart when James married Lily Evans. And that's the reason he seemed to hate you for so long. You only reminded him of what he lost." Alaina slouched in her chair upon seeing the devastation she had just caused written plainly on all three faces.. A pain like a knife was stabbing into her heart, she subconsciously rubbed at it.

"Why?" Harry asked hoarsely. "Why did you tell me this?"

Alaina scowled and her eyes flashed, "I'm only giving you two what deserve. I am making you suffer as I have suffered."

"But why this?" Harry asked again trying to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I had already said I would not kill you, only torture you a bit." Alaina said with a slight sneer.

"You should have just killed us." Harry stated and fled from his chair. Severus quickly followed the man.

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and Harry whirled around to glare at the taller man. "Is that why you're with me, because I remind you of my father?"

"Harry," Seeing the look in his lover's eyes Severus sighed. "Yes, at first you reminded me of James. But that is why, at first, I could hardly stand to be near you. But they more I got the know you, the less I saw James and the more I saw Lily in you. And the hurt just as much, if not more. But being near you became bearable. But one day, it simple struck me. You aren't James, or Lily, or even Sirius –thank god- you were Harry. Just Harry. And that's when I realized I had fallen in love with you, Harry, just my Harry."

Harry seemed stunned, but then gave a watery but beautiful smile and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and pushed his face against the larger man's chest.

Alaina, upon seeing that the two males were no longer fighting, - in fact they both seemed more at ease with one another- dropped her head to the table and growled.

A ghost of a hand on her shoulder caused Alaina to turn her face in that direction. Remus Lupin was looking down at her. "How did you know all of that?"

Alaina sat up with a sigh. "I have centuries upon centuries of information floating around in my head. Some of it's useless, some of it's not. Apparently this was useless." The woman scowled.

"It wasn't useless. You brought those two closer together."

Alaina's scowl deepened. "Which is exactly what I didn't want to happen?"

"And why not?" Remus looked generally curious. Alaina refused to answer. "Is it one of those 'if I can't be happy then nobody can be' things?" When Alaina glared at Remus the werewolf nodded and sighed.

Why don't I deserve to be happy?+ Remus looked down at the woman stunned.

She had just spoken in a truly ancient and secret language. When the world was young, and magic was raw and uncontrollable, vampires and werewolves were one species. As years went by the single species began to alter creating to very different lines. So the elders created a language, where no matter how changed the two peoples would become, they could always speak and remember their shared ancestors. Over the centuries, and millennia's, the language hadn't changed at all.

How do you know this language?+ Remus spoke slowly, for it had been sometimes since he had used the ancient way of speaking.

First two years of living in my home away from home I lived with a vampire. Did you miss the memo?+ Alaina rest her head on her arms.

What did you mean by. 'Why don't I deserve to be loved?'+ Remus drew a chair closer to the woman and seated himself.

Alaina remained quiet for a moment. +I thought it would be obvious.+

Remus gently took the woman's closest hand and cradled it between his own larger hands. +Everyone deserves to be loved, even you.+

Neither noticed that Severus and Harry had returned and were intently listening to the conversation, though neither of them could understand it.

How can you believe that?+ Alaina asked softly, watching the werewolf.

Because I need the hope.+ For the first time Alaina truly looked the haggard man in the eye, and she could see the tired haunted life he had led. Her heart went out to the man. He missed his mate dearly, and he needed the hope that Sirius could be found.

Remus+ Alaina started slowly. +I wish for you to be my ally.+

The werewolf was startled at first, then his eyes narrowed at the woman. +I won't help you hurt them.+

Alaina shook her head. +I would not ask you too. That fight is my own. I want you to help me change things. You would be given rewards for your aid.+

Rewarded?+ Remus looked suspicious. Alaina gave Remus an almost gentle smirk, the closest thing to a smile she could manage. +What kind of rewards?+

Alaina took in the man's appearance. From his somewhat messy brown hair that fell to his jaw line. His deep amber eyes, and the scruffy look that gave proof to the statement that he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was tall and thin with golden skin. All in all he was a handsome man, even with the slight dusting of gray at his temples.

I can help you control the wolf within. You would no longer be controlled by the cycle of the moon.+ She watched in well-hidden amusement as Remus' jaw dropped.

You could do that?+ Remus asked softly, almost afraid to hope to hard.

I can, but it will be a long hard process.+ _For both of us._ Alaina added to herself mentally.

I would be forever grateful to you.+ Remus said truly excited at the thought being able to control the beast within him and not have to hide during the full moon.

I said I would reward you if you join me.+ Alaina added softly. +I may be insane, but I don't go back on my word.+

No, I don't suppose you would.+ Remus thought back to her little tale from earlier. Suddenly something dawned on Remus. +You said rewards, plural. Is there really more?+ He seemed uncertain.

Alaina nodded and heaved a great sight. Glancing at the werewolf she then turned to have all three males in her sight.

"I think I might be able to bring Sirius back."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dun, dun, DUN! **avoids flying objects** Please, please, please review!!!

This is the last chapter for the poll.

Who Should Alaina be with:

Severus-0

Harry-0

Severus and Harry- 1

Remus- 1

Sirius-0

I need to know before I can write the next chapter! So vote away! **ducks more flying objects**

**squeals in delight **Oh, yay! I've got 2 reviews, 258 hits and 5 alerts! **does the happy dance**

But, I still need more reviews, so please find it in your heart and click the damn button! **blushes **Oopsies, sorry let my temper get away with me. Please, please, pretty please, review.

Luvz and hugz,

Shadow19


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Waste Your Heart On Me

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

And the winner of the poll is:

REMUS! **Cheers**

Actually, I kind of wanted him to win. You see after going back and reading what I had already written, I started to get some really good ideas for stuff for Alaina and Remus.

**Looks kind of sheepish** Sorry about that, but thank you to the people who read and reviewed, I really appreciated it. I love you all!

AN: Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or any of Rowling's original characters, I do own Alaina and this insane little story.

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

+Werewolf/vampire language+

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 3: Don't Waste Your Heart On Me

_Alaina stood staring forward. Harry appeared just in front of her, tears of anguish and fury rolling down his cheeks. "You lied to us! You said you could bring him back!"_

_"No I-" Alaina reached out for the distraught man._

_"Don't touch me, you lying freak!" Harry stepped back away from her clenching his fist in his shirt above his heart._

_Alaina was stung, though she tried her best not to show it. "Harry please understand!"_

_"Oh, I understand just fine! You're a lying, murdering, freak! You're no better than Voldermort!" He shrieked, the pain about him evident._

_"Harry-" The word fell from trembling lips, and erupted from a breaking heart._

_The man faded and was replaced by none other than Severus Snape. His gaze was furious. "How dare you get his hopes up in such a way!" _

_"I tried to warn him!" Alaina cried out. "I tried to tell you all. I told you I would try, but I said that I wasn't certain! You all said that that was alright, but you still wanted me to try!" Bloody tears poured from crystalline eyes flecked with crimson, it stained her cheeks._

_"We should just send you back to Azkaban, traitorous bitch." Severus snarled in response._

_"No." Alaina cried out and shook her head. "I told all of you I was not certain!"_

_"Then you should not have said anything at all!" Severus turned away and faded into the darkness._

_"Sev-" Alaina tried weakly but was cut off by the one person she feared seeing the most._

_"How could you?" Alaina turned to face Remus Lupin. His amber eyes were red from the tears that poured down his face. "You said you could bring him back, you told me you wouldn't lie."_

_"I didn't, Remus. I said that I was uncertain." Seeing Remus like that hurt Alaina the most. Each tear that leaked from his stunning amber eyes was like another chunk of her heart ripped from her chest. She clutched at the cloth over heart, as if trying to save it._

_Remus stared at the woman quietly for a moment and then slowly shook his head. "I wish it head been you instead of him."_

_"Remus-" Alaina whined softly._

_"It should have been you!" Remus shouted._

"No!" Alaina shrieked loudly before she had had the chance to squash the noise. She sat bolt up right in bed.

A figure emerged from the shadow and was at her side in an instant. "Alaina."

Recognizing Remus' voice she choked back a sob and flinched away from his hand on her shoulder.

The werewolf looked down at her puzzled. Slowly and carefully he sat down on the edge of the bed as he waved his wand to light the candle on her nightstand.

The new lighting gave Alaina the chance to notice, quite clearly, that Remus only wore a pair of baggy black cotton pajama pants. They hung low on his hips. He was quite muscular and fit for a man nearing his fifties, he looked to be in his late thirties at most.

The woman gulped silently and a blush just barely tinted her pale cheeks.

"Alaina." Remus reached for her again, this time she did not flinch away from the warmth of his hand on her arm.

Remnants of her dream niggled at Alaina's conscious. Suddenly Remus found his arms full of semi-vampire woman.

Her breath whispered over the bare skin of the lycens chest. "Don't hate me." Remus was startled and so was Alaina -she hadn't expected the words to escape.

"Why would I hate you?" His soft tenor seemed to soothe the woman some.

"Because I don't know if I can bring him back." Guilt seemed to fill her then.

Remus sat back, but didn't look surprised, upsetting Alaina a little more. "So far nobody has been able to bring him back."

"I had gathered." The semi-vampire responded dryly. She seemed to be rebuilding the shields that had fallen.

"Alaina." The woman's heart skipped a beat at the way Remus' smooth tenor rolled over her name. "All that I ask, all that we ask, is that you try. If you don't succeed, well that's fine. But if you do that's even better."

Alaina had turned her face away from the man, in whose lap she had planted herself, and seemed to be deep in thought.

Remus watched her during the silence, taking in her appearance, for he had been unable to truly do so before. She had been beautiful body and soul, of that he was almost certain but Azkaban had twisted both. Being free of the hellhole and within a place a safety was allowing her to heal, and he could see the beauty returning to her body, if not her soul. Though he knew there would always be a darkening of both, he knew she was still a stunning creature.

_A beauty beyond words. A phoenix rising from the ashes of her past. _Remus was startled by his own thoughts. Strange and out of the place, he quickly blamed it on being woken up on the middle of the night.

"You weren't in love with him." Remus was startled to find two icy blue eyes staring at him. "Though you did love him."

"I do love him yes, but not as a lover, more like a friend." Remus' voice was soft and low sending a shiver up Alaina's spine.

"But he was your mate." Alaina seemed almost confused.

"For someone with centuries upon centuries of information floating around up there you sure strike me as one intellectually ignorant." Remus teased the woman.

The slight blush returned to Alaina. "So, I was locked up in a prison for ten years with only the Dementors for conversation for the last eight, so sue me." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

Remus placed his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him again. The blue eyes that stared up at him were slightly pained. "Forgive me my dear, I had not meant to hurt you."

Alaina sighed. "So are you going to explain the whole mating thing to me or not?" Remus took that as the sign that he had been forgiven.

"Well you see, my dear, contrary to popular belief most people have more than one mate. " Remus chuckled at the woman incredulous look. "The average person has about three potential mates. Through a sort of time trial testing, of different levels, a person eliminates the lesser choices and picks the one most suited for him or her."

"Tests?" Alaina had listened intently, and seemed genuinely curious.

"Yes. Most of the tests are subconscious though. Say you and a potential are out to dinner and you discover that he, or she, spits when they speak." Alaina's nose crinkled up in disgust and she shuddered. Remus found the look quite adorable. He shoved the feeling away.

"That's disgusting!" Alaina gave Remus a halfhearted glare.

"Indeed." Remus eyed the woman who seemed to be growing tired again. "Alright cub, off to bed with you."

"Cub?" Remus helped the woman get resettled under the blanket. "Does that mean I'm kind of adopted?"

"In a way I suppose." Remus unconsciously tucked the woman in and brushed the hair from her eyes. "When werewolves ally, it is more like accepting more family. You are part of the pack now. A powerful and leader-like part, but still a part."

Remus put out the candles and turned to leave. With the darkness closing in around her, the dream seemed to claw at Alaina's mental barriers, attempting to burst through. "Remus," the soft almost frightened voice halted him, "stay with me?"

Remus, startled at first, smiled then nodded alright. He sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Alaina nuzzled against his leg and inhaled the woodland scent that seemed to cling to him no matter what. She drifted off to sleep as Remus stroked her hair with gentle fingers.

The next day found Alaina serenely headed towards the great hall for breakfast. The night before had been dreamless after she had fallen asleep with Remus by her side. When she had awakened he had not been there, and she had been upset by that fact. She had quickly smothered it, he shouldn't have been there in the first place.

The teachers mainly ignored her when she came in, only some of them giving her acidic glances when she dropped into the headmaster's old chair. She smiled when she noticed Remus sitting in the chair next to her on her right. Harry sat on his other side, with Severus next to Harry.

"Hello cub." Remus addressed her softly with a smile as he placed a plate of fruit in front of the woman.

"Hello Remy." The man quirked a brow at her with an amused glint to his amber eyes. She scowled slightly at the fruit.

Harry, who had heard the entire greeting, was choking on his tea. Severus, who had not, was worriedly patting his lover's back.

"You alright there Harry?" Remus asked softly.

The green-eyed man nodded. **:Damn that hurt:**

**:Perhaps you should be more careful then:** All attention immediately swiveled to the woman. Not that she noticed, she was busy staring down a piece of cantaloupe that Remus had nudged closer to her.

**:How can you speak parsletongue?:** Harry's eyes glittered with suspicion.

**:Just because you can speak parsletongue doesn't mean that no one else can. I'm sorry that I did not ask your permission to use my gift, oh glorious Golden Boy.:**

Harry blushed deeply and glared at the woman. Severus eyed his lover then turned his obsidian orbs to Alaina. "Don't Snape." Alaina had know he would jump to his lover's defense. She cut him off before he had the chance.

Remus looked at Alaina then returned to sipping his tea. "Eat cub."

"I don't want to." Alaina had returned to staring down the piece of cantaloupe.

"Do I have to force feed you?" Everyone at the table watched the exchange in shocked interest.

Alaina glared at the man. "Listen here wolfie, just because you and I are allies and you consider me pack now does not make you my mother or my caretaker."

Remus seemed unimpressed. "Eat."

Alaina continued to glare, but after a moment picked up the chunk of cantaloupe and popped it into her mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. Suddenly she turned deathly pale and she pressed a hand to her throat.

Remus turned panicked. "Alaina, cub, speak to me." Harry and Severus shifted to rise, incase the werewolf needed any help.

She lowered her head and her hair covered her face. Remus became more alarmed when her shoulders began to shake, he leaned closer to the woman but froze when he heard the snickers of laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Alaina's soft snickers continued.

Remus' face became calm, and then murderous with fury. "You little brat!" He lunged for Alaina.

The woman yelped and dove under the table, barely missing being caught. She shot out from under the thick wooden surface on the opposite side. She raced for the doors her laughter, a twisted form of when it was once beautiful to hear, trailing after her.

Remus took the more direct route of leaping straight over the table, startling those gathered. He hit the ground in a well-balanced crouch and took off in full flight after the woman.

"I wonder who's faster-" Harry started aloud.

"-a semi-vampire or a werewolf not in his wolf form." Severus finished watching as the great hall doors closed after the two not entirely humans.

A squeal echoed through the castle, bouncing of the walls.

"A werewolf not in wolf form." Harry and Severus stated in unison.

Both rose and left the great hall and meandered in search of their two wayward companions.

Dumbledore watched the whole scene with twinkling blue eyes and a smile. _Perhaps Alaina can be the one after all._

Severus and Harry found Remus chasing Alaina dangerously close around the whomping willow.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Harry asked softly.

"And ruin the show?" Severus responded with a smirk.

"Cub, come here!" Remus beckoned to the woman.

"No way." She wasn't falling for it. Taking the chance Alaina raced around the willow and straight for Harry and Severus, she darted behind the two and took cover behind the shorter of the two.

Remus had been hot on her heels the whole time but found it hard to catch her with two living shields in the way. And both just happened to get in the way as he tried to step around them.

"Alaina." Remus called softly. Alaina's heart fluttered but she shook her head.

"Get him to stop!" Alaina clutched at the back of Harry's robes.

"Remus if you kill her now, she'll never get to try and bring Sirius back." Harry intoned logically.

Both the werewolf and the semi-vampire froze. The later being's face darkened considerably.

"I believe, my love, that that may have been the wrong thing to say." Severus stated quietly eyeing the two other beings.

"But it was the truth." Harry stated, he looked confused. Severus merely sighed and shook his head.

Alaina stepped out from behind the two lovers. Her cold and uncaring mask was back in place. "If you wish for me to try to bring him back, you need to get me into the Ministry and to the arch."

Remus flinched at her blank face and dull eyes and even duller tone. He thought he had found a way around that.

Both Severus and Harry noticed but Harry pushed it aside. He wanted his godfather back.

"Lucius is the Minister, we should be able to get you in with no problems." Harry stated.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Alaina raise and incredulous eyebrow.

"The one and only." Harry grinned but it was not returned.

Upon arriving at the Ministry of Magic Alaina found Harry's words all together very true. There had been no problems.

Harry and Severus had taken Alaina and Remus directly to Lucius' office, where they requested to see the Department of Mysteries. Lucius' gaze had lingered longer than necessary on Alaina so Remus had stepped forward blocking her from view.

Lucius had allowed them free reign of the Department with only one request, "Please don't break anything." He looked pointedly at Harry who looked sheepish.

So, in what seemed in to short of time to Alaina, they all stood before the Veil. The ancient creation that had taken Sirius and had not returned him.

"You three might want to stay back." So with that the other three moved back to sit on the stairs leading to the dais that held the abomination of magic.

Muttering the entire time Alaina circled the veil, and examined every possible aspect. After what seemed like hours of endless mutterings and poking and prodding and examining eyes, Alaina stopped in front of the veil and placed her hands on her hips.

Harry, who had drifted of to sleep leaning against Severus, was awakened when his lover nudged him. Remus seemed to easily slide out of the meditative trance he had been sitting in on the floor just before the stairs. The three watched the woman intently.

Alaina stepped within a foot of the veil and began to hiss and growl and mumbled in an ancient language, the words felt like oil against the skin of the three men.

Severus tried to suppress a shudder. "Demon magic. Truly dark arts." He hissed softly. Harry scoot closer to him, nervous now.

Alaina's voice rose to a feverish pitch in the guttural and dark language. Her hands began to shine black, but that wasn't right. For the darkness around her hands forming taloned gloves was as deep and dark and impenetrable as the Void itself.

With an inhuman screech, she reached into the darkness beyond the veil with her taloned hands, all the while continuing the demonic chant that seemed to draw all the darkness and all the shadows towards her. It built and coalesced in a writhing aura of darkness about her, tainting her image.

"Alaina." Remus whispered so softly, Harry and Severus barely heard it.

With another terrible screech, Alaina yanked herself backwards bringing a dark and shadowed figure with her out of the veil.

With a loud thud, Alaina hit the ground and the much larger figure landed on top of her. With a soft syllable, the dark and ancient magic dissipated. The world, which had seemed to be holding its breath, released it.

All three men raced forward. Remus was the first to reach the two figures on the ground. He heaved the man off of Alaina, who seemed so much smaller and more delicate now. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Remus helped the woman to standing.

He froze though upon hearing Harry's hushed voice. "Sirius."

Remus turned to look at the unconscious man who lay on the floor. It was indeed Sirius, who looked the same as the day he had dropped into the veil, if not younger.

Alaina stood shakily, off to the side, watching as Severus comforted a joyfully crying Harry and as Remus lifted Sirius up into his strong arms. Her heart gave a painful squeeze.

With a sigh she stepped forward. "Come and hold onto me." The others looked at her confused and she scowled. "I do not wish to have to walk passed all those Ministry fools and explain where we have the extra person and why he his unconscious. Now come here."

All did as the were told. Remus wrapped one arm around Alaina's waist and the other was around Sirius's shoulders. Harry had come to stand right before Alaina and had one arm looped around her waist and the other was helping Remus to keep Sirius up. Severus had one arm around Alaina's shoulders and the other around Harry. Alaina gave a sigh. They were all too close for comfort.

"Trust me when I say you will want to close your eyes." They once again did as they were told.

Alaina watched as the shadows crept and slithered forward to wrap around them all. She reveled in their familiar comfort as she mentally asked them to return them to the Hogwarts' great hall. They did with pleasure.

The five companions now, were back within the great hall within moments. "You can open your eyes now." They did and gasped. Alaina began to speak again before questions could be asked. "You three take him to the Infirmary. I'm going to go inform the Headmaster of our newest house guest."

Remus hesitated, with a look Alaina could not read, directed at her. "Go on. He'll need you when he wakes up."

The werewolf nodded and soon Alaina was left alone with her thoughts, not something that she wanted at the moment.

Later that same day found Alaina sitting in the Headmaster's comfy chair behind his large desk with her booted feet propped on said desk.

The Headmaster stood staring out the window. Fawkes, the phoenix, was resting on Alaina's knee. The bird seemed to know that she needed him.

"You can't keep this up forever." Alaina directed towards the Headmaster.

"I know." He smiled slightly watching as the giant squid reached out of the lake and snatched at Professor Sprout, who thoroughly reprimanded the creature. At least, that's what it looked like.

"The only reason you're still here is because I asked the castle to allow it, for now." The Headmaster nodded. "Albus." Alaina stated gruffly, but still with a slight gentleness. The Headmaster was secretly pleased to notice it, for it had not been there when the woman had first arrived.

"I know." The Headmaster turned to face the woman, his hands clasped behind his back. "Hogwarts has decided it, and I must accept that."

"The only reason nothing has gone wrong is because I am holding the wards, otherwise everything would have collapsed." The Headmaster nodded again.

"I understand that." The Headmaster turned back to the windows.

"So what are you going to do?" The woman asked softly.

"What I must my dear. For I no longer hold the wards, Hogwarts no longer supports me." He paused and remained quiet.

"Albus?" The woman softly urged him on.

"I must retire from my position as headmaster."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dun, dun, dun! **ducks and dodges the random objects thrown at her**

Alright, alright already! I know it's a cliffhanger! But the faster you review the faster the next chapter goes up, and the more reviews the more incentive. So hop to it people!

(Gee aren't I selfish?)

Alaina: Yes.

Hey! No comments you!

Remus: How about from me?

**Drools** Okay.

Alaina: **growls** Back off skank!

That's not nice!

Harry: Please review-

Severus: -it keeps her from completely losing it.

Hey!


	5. Chapter 4: Without You

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of this. So don't sue me. I do, however, own Alaina. (And I do wish I owned Severus and Remus **drools) **Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Keep it up please!

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

Werewolf/vampire language+

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 4: Without You

School was scheduled to start within a week. Alaina had been damn near forgotten in the week since Sirius' miraculous return. Even Remus had abandoned her.

Alaina shuddered in the chill wind a top the Astronomy tower. If anyone were to ask she would blame the icy blasts for her tears.

She hated to admit, even to herself, but she had missed Remus' company. She had come to rely upon the werewolf's company to combat the insanity that still gnawed at her mind, but she hated to admit that as well.

Alaina took a step up onto the very edge of the tower. The wind whipped and pulled at her robes, as if trying to convince her to take those final steps into the abyss.

The darkness hung thick in the air, Alaina closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. She bit at her lower lip to stave off the sense of betrayal that had been biting at her for the past week.

"Alaina?" The woman winced. The soft tenor belonged to the one person she both did and did not want to see most in the world.

The tormented woman turned her head slightly to indicate that she had indeed heard him. Part of her wished to fall from the tower then and there to bear him with the guilt of not having saved her. But another part of her wished for him to rush forward and yank her down and admonish her for being so foolish.

"I've been looking for you." Remus stepped forwards some.

"Oh?" Alaina responded softly, just barely loud enough to be heard over the traitorous wind.

"Things have been so hectic." Remus came forward more; he was barely arms length from Alaina. How odd that he did not find it strange that the woman stood perched at the edge of the castle's tallest tower. "I haven't gotten the chance to thank you properly."

"I told you I would bring him back. There is no need to thank me." Alaina bit back the harsher and bitter response she had wanted to lash him with.

"But there is. You have done what no other could. You brought back Sirius." Alaina winced at the elation she heard in Remus' voice. It only added to the sense of guilt she felt whenever she wished she had failed in yanking the man back through the archway.

"Go back to your mate Remus." Alaina responded tersely. _We both know that is where you wish to be the most right now._

"Alaina?" Remus reached up and gently rested one of his hands against her arm. She flinched away.

"Just go." She barked in response. She felt Remus jerk away as if he had been burned. He very well might have.

"Alright." She heard the wounded tone to his voice as he walked away. She both did and did not regret it. She still contemplated letting herself drop into the waiting arms of the abyss.

Later that night found Alaina seated in the grand chair behind the great desk in what had once been Albus Dumbledore's office. It was now hers.

The same dame Sirius had been placed under the care of the aging Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore had called a meeting informing the entire staff that he was retiring as headmaster. And it seemed, as if in the same breath, he had informed all that Alaina would be taking his place. There had been no chance for anyone to interrupt the shocked silence before the old coot had continued.

He had informed the whole of those present, including Remus and Harry –who had both been extremely reluctant to leave Sirius' side-, that Alaina was the most powerful witch in existence and that she already held the wards and was in command of Hogwarts. The castle had flickered its agreement.

The now retired headmaster had packed up his room and office and left that same night, much to the dismay of the others. Even Alaina had requested that he stay, for a few days at least. He had declined.

Alaina propped her elbows on the desk and buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and she tossed her head back and gave a loud harsh bark of laughter. It startled the paintings sending some of them fleeing or flinching away. Even Fawkes, who had remained, fluttered his wings is surprise.

The stunning firebird glided over to the desk and landed just before the broken woman. He trilled to her softly. With a profound sigh Alaina reached out and stroked the bird. She had become attached to him immediately. He brought a sense of calm to the chaos.

Alaina scanned the now rather plain looking room. The room had altered its self to fit her style. The walls were a deep, midnight blue and the ceiling of mixture of all the colors that composed the night sky. Tiny silver glittering lights flickered across the expanse of the ceiling.

The walls on either side of the door that led to the spiral staircase were blank. The sidewalls were filled with bookcases. They stood snug against the large fireplace and the tall window, where its dark curtains were drawn closed. Beneath the window was a wooden bench with a deep violet cushion that matched the ones on the three chairs currently present in the room. The wood of the desk, of the bookshelves, the bench and all the chairs matched, they were all such a dark color they could be considered black.

The wall behind her was the one littered with all the oddly assorted paintings of the past headmasters and headmistresses. One painting stood directly behind her chair and it ran from the floor to the ceiling. It was a painting of a grove at midnight. The sky littered with stars and the grove littered with moonflowers. There was one being within the painting, a great black wolf with amber eyes. Alaina, herself, had chosen the painting personally to guard the way to her personal quarters.

With a world-weary sigh, Alaina rose and turned to the painting with the wolf. Looking the wolf in his amber eyes her heart constricted painfully. +Let me pass, night brother+ the wolf gave a nod and his nose rose in to air. He gave a mournful howl to the moon and the painting swung wide to allow her entrance into her sitting room. Fawkes fluttered after her. The painting closed with a resounding snap behind her.

The woman was still not used to it. Alaina glanced around her sitting room. The wood was the same as in her office; it was a running theme in all of her rooms. A roaring fire in a large dark stone fireplace stood off to her right. Above the mantel of the fireplace sat another painting similar to her door, but smaller and more square, it allowed the wolf entrance to her rooms to summon her.

A beautifully carved lion footed sofa sat just before the fire, its cushions the same dark violet as the ones in her office. Just behind the sofa was wooden table. Along all the walls ran bookcases. None of them, including the ones in her office, were full yet. She was working on it though.

To her left was a three-walled alcove. There were bookcases on all three walls. But also within the alcove were a round table and four chairs and an oil lamp that sat unlit at the table's center.

On the far wall was an intricately carved wooden door, the only one besides the painting to her back. It led to her bedroom.

With a great sigh Alaina padded across the wooden floor, which was identical in color to her furniture –it made it seem as if her furniture were some kind of strange plants growing up from her floor-, and over to her sofa where she planted herself.

Fawkes followed and settled himself on a tall wooden perch -that looked almost like a tree- that stood near the fireplace. Alaina watched the bird clean himself for a few moments before the castled warned her that someone was at the gargoyle leading to her office.

Alaina grunted and rose, she slipped out the door and planted herself in the throne like chair behind her desk. "Come in Severus." The man hadn't even had the chance to knock yet.

The door swung open and Severus shook his head as he entered. "You sound eerily familiar."

"Shut it." Alaina growled softly. "What do you want?"

Severus seated himself and looked around the office. "You've done an excellent job with this place. The old codger had it too cluttered."

"Thank you. But I don't think you're here to discuss my taste in decor. Now what do you want Severus?" Alaina had steepled her fingers before her and was steadily watching the man before her.

Severus sighed and straightened himself a bit more. "All of the staff has decided to remain."

Alaina let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding. She had been expecting the worst. To find replacement teachers with the school year starting so soon would have been excruciating.

"Thank you for informing me Severus." She eyed the man. "Was there something else?"

Severus' black eyes glinted. "Yes."

Alaina tapped her fingers together and watched him. She quickly grew tired of waiting. "Well?"

"Sirius Black has awakened."

Alaina closed her eyes and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. With a quick moment to quiet her mind she nodded. "When?"

"Just a few moments ago." Severus watched the woman with something akin to worry in his obsidian eyes. "That was the main reason I came here."

Alaina nodded again and opened her eyes. She began to rise but then thought better of it and sat back down. Severus regarded her curiously. "I will go to check with him tomorrow. For now I think that those who know him best visit with him and allow everyone to get some rest."

Severus nodded his agreement. "Was there any other particular reason?"

"No." _Yes, Remus is down there._

"Are you certain?" Severus gave her a stern calculating look.

"Severus." Alaina's voice was soft and smooth. It caused a shudder to run up the man's spine. He knew he had crossed a line.

"I should be returning. Harry is expecting me back." Severus rose at Alaina's nod.

"Severus." The man froze and turned to look at the woman. "Make sure everyone gets some rest." _Especially Remus, I know he hasn't slept at all._ The man nodded and left, he was almost certain that that was not what the woman had wanted to say but he did not press his luck.

Alaina sighed and slumped back in her chair. She glanced about before closing her eyes with another great sigh. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The wee hours of the morning found Alaina tossing and turning in her king size four-poster bed. The black curtains were all drawn closed, completing the darkness that surrounded her. The woman muttered and cursed and cried out in her sleep. This time no one would be there to wake her from her nightmares, she had made sure of it with a strong silencing spell.

_Taloned hands of darkness ripped and clawed at her. She cried out yet again as another claw tore through skin._

_She raced along, her lungs were burning, and she could feel the taloned hands right at her heels._

_With a startled cry she found herself at a cliffs edge. She was trapped between the ripping claws or the gripping abyss that awaited her at the edge of the cliff._

_The hands came closer, beckoning to her. She stepped back and felt some of the dirt from the cliff crumble and fall away. She whimpered and turned to face the abyss._

_The wind whipped her clothes and hair about her. Tears poured from her eyes, as she knew that she had no true choice in this._

"ALAINA!" The call shattered the darkness and ripped her forth from her nightmare. The woman turned eyes wide to see Remus racing for her, but it was already to late. She began to fall from the top of the Astronomy tower, how strange that her wish would be granted now.

But it was not to be so, with a well timed and well-aimed spell Remus had Alaina levitating back up into his waiting arms.

With a jerk Remus stumbled backwards away from the edge bringing Alaina, who was wrapped tightly in his strong embrace, with him.

"Alaina." Remus' breathing was quick and uneven; she could hear his heart racing. "What in the world were you thinking?" He turned her and took her face in his hands to look her in the eyes.

"I-" she was disoriented and uncertain. "-was dreaming."

Remus' face became more troubled. "What could you have possibly been dreaming to get you to step off the tower?"

Alaina merely shuddered in response. She had no words to vocalize the terror of those taloned hands. But the dream was already becoming hazy to her sleep-deprived mind.

Remus drew her close again, holding on to her as if for dear life. "You scared me cub. I thought I had lost you."

The words caused more pain than comfort for Alaina. She stiffened then jerked herself away from his embrace. The werewolf stared down at the tiny woman utterly confused.

Alaina glared up at the werewolf, the pain within her enough to make her feel as if her heart would burst any second. "You ignore me for a week and then expect me to think you care?"

"Alaina." Remus' face is a mixture of hurt and confusion. He holds a hand out to her.

She flinches away and shakes her head furiously. "No Remus! A whole week and not a single sign of you."

"You could have come to the Hospital Wing." He does not hold out his hand this time.

"Do you expect me to think that I would be welcome there?" Remus goes to respond but nothing comes out. She was right, with all the people coming and going to see Sirius and those staying by his side she would not have been welcome. There were those who had made it perfectly clear that they did not like her.

"Alaina, I-"

"Just stop it Remus. You have what you wanted from me. Now go to him, I'm sure he's curious as to where his mate has strayed off to. You have no reason to be here." The pain is evident in the woman's hollow voice.

The werewolf wished to respond, but the look in Alaina's eyes froze his tongue and his heart. He could force nothing out.

Alaina, thinking that a concession, strode passed him to reenter the castle and return to her rooms.

"He sent me away." Remus had barely been able to push the words out. He watched Alaina come to a stop. "He said I would not be allowed back in to see him until this 'great babe' I keep talking about comes with me."

He watched as Alaina as her back straightened and her shoulders tightened. "Goodnight Lupin." She strode away without looking back once.

Remus sighed, it seemed he would not be so easily forgiven. He thought back to the pain he had seen in her eyes and his heart gave a painful leap up into his throat. He swallowed thickly as he thought of the pain _he_ had caused her. _Way to go, Lupin. Real smart._

Alaina stood at the entrance to the Hospital Wing; she drew in a soft breath and silently entered the large, all together too sterile, section of the castle. She hat woken early to make sure there would be no interruptions and no hateful whispers.

Alaina could sense it; Sirius Black was still asleep, but only lightly so, and Madam Pomfrey was asleep in her quarters. It would be her and Sirius Black alone; some how that thought did not comfort her.

Alaina quietly and swiftly strode for the bed in the far corner of the wing, the only occupied one at the moment. That would change rapidly once the children arrived.

With barely a disturbance, Alaina slipped passed the curtains closed around the bad and sat herself in an empty chair on the right side of the bed that the dog animagus slept in.

Her guilt increased as she placed a face on the man whom she was jealous of. _Jealous._ The word echoed in her mind and made her flinch as if stung.

How could she not be jealous? This man –even as haggard as he was- was undoubtedly handsome; the man had Remus' heart, or so she thought.

Alaina sat watching Sirius for a few moments. She did not have to wait long for him to awaken. She watched as his breathing changed, she could hear it as well, and she could hear his heartbeat change as his body stirred him to consciousness.

Sirius' blue eyes fluttered open and her stretched with a soft yawn. It was still early, but something felt off.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." Sirius flinched and his head whipped to the side to take in a beautiful woman sitting near his bed. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in awe.

Alaina flinched, she did not see herself as beautiful, she saw herself as a freak. She thought her appearance to be horrid for the man to stare so openly.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked the tiny angel woman softly.

"Mr. Black, I am Alaina Stone." She made no move to shake his hand or any other form of physical greeting.

"You're the woman who saved me?" Sirius asked incredulous.

Alaina bristled. "What am I not good enough to save you?" She stood and turned to leave.

Sirius was stunned to say the least. "No, that's not what I meant." He sat forward and grabbed Alaina's arm. "It's just that I was caught off guard. It's just that you're so-"

Alaina stiffened expecting the worst to come from his mouth. "-beautiful." That had not been what she had been expecting. Alaina's jaw dropped and then her eyes narrowed as she whipped around to face the man.

"I don't appreciate the joke Mr. Black."

"Joke?" Sirius looked confused. "I'm not joking. You are beautiful."

The woman did not look like she believed Sirius in the slightest. He eyed her for a moment, he still had a loose grip on her arm.

"Has no one ever told you?" He looked into her stunning eyes, a few shades lighter than his own.

"I'm afraid being locked away in Azkaban for ten years does little for one's self-esteem, and leaves even less time for someone to call someone else beautiful." Sirius' jaw dropped. "I take it no one told you then?" Sirius shook his head. "I was falsely accused of murder and was sent to Azkaban."

Sirius smirked. "What a coincidence; so was I."

"I was to be placed there for life on two counts of murder." Alaina removed her arm from Sirius' grasp and returned to the chair she had vacated.

Sirius nodded and sighed. "I was as well."

Alaina sat back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched Sirius for a few moments. "Mr. Black-"

"Call me Sirius. Mr. Black was my father." Sirius scowled as he said it.

"Sirius. I have a proposition for you." Alaina watched as the man sat forward with a curious glint in his eye. "How would you like to teach at Hogwarts?"

Sirius' jaw dropped but she saw the excitement in his eyes. "Is this a trick question?" Alaina shook her head.

"I have an opening I need to fill in the Muggle Studies class. Would you be willing to fill it?" Sirius let out a whoop of excitement and lunged at the woman wrapping her in a hug.

"I take that as a yes." She responded as the air was chased from her lungs.

"Yes, yes, most definitely, yes!" Alaina found Sirius' joy to be contagious, she couldn't help but give a small smile in response to the look of pure happiness on his face.

The moment of excitement however was ruined when Harry threw back one of the curtains. "Sirius-" He didn't finish his greeting when his eyes landed on Alaina.

Alaina mentally sighed, yet another person she hadn't spoken to in a week.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, somewhat coldly.

Before she could respond, Sirius came to her defense. "Harold Jamison Potter, where are you manners?" His voice was sharp and stern, startling his godson.

Alaina felt the guilt surge forward, this man she had judged before she had met, was defending a woman he had only met moments before –before his own godson.

Harry was gob smacked to say the least. "Sirius I-"

"No buts, you apologize." Sirius' blue eyes glittered like ice.

Alaina rose and shook her head as she did so. "No Sirius, it's fine, I was just leaving anyways. Rest up and get better, school starts in a week."

Alaina's face was blank as she brushed passed Harry and strode from the Hospital wing, her robes billowing out behind her –a trait she had quickly picked up from Severus.

She sighed as the sound of Sirius reprimanding Harry some more trailed her out the door. "Harold Jamison Potter that was rude and uncalled for."

Alaina contemplated simply heading up to her office and barricading herself in there but thought better of it. It had been a few days since anyone but Remus or Severus had seen her, she thought perhaps it was best to eat breakfast in the great hall and prove false the rumors that she had up and died. She would not give them the satisfaction of it.

The doors swung open startling those already gathered. Few even sent her venomous looks. She had thought them over that by now.

She strode impressively across the large hall and gracefully planted herself in the throne like chair reserved for the headmaster or headmistress.

She glanced at Remus, who was directly on her right, he hadn't even attempted to look at her or anywhere but his cup of cold coffee. Alaina sent a questioning glance over Remus' head to Severus, who merely shrugged.

Alaina sighed and was relieved to find a cup of coffee waiting for her, once her attention returned to her own placement.

A soft trill from the air drew everyone's attention. It was Fawkes and he had a letter in his beak. He landed gracefully just before Alaina and she took the offered letter.

It was indeed addressed to her:

_Headmistress Alaina Stone_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It was from the Ministry of Magic. Alaina sighed, she had been expecting it. She was surprised that it had taken them as long as it had.

Carefully she peeled open the letter and withdrew the beige parchment. With another sigh she began to read the parchment that held her fate.

_Dear Headmistress Alaina Stone,_

_It has come to the Ministry's attention that one Albus Dumbledore has retired from the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_It has also come to our attention that he has made you his successor. We find it odd the Ex-Headmaster would allow an escaped convict to take over such a position. The Ministry will be expecting an immediate reply from you as to how you received such a prestigious position. We shall be in touch._

_Sincerely,_

_Minister of Magic Lucius Malfoy_

Alain sighed and looked up at Severus. The moment their eyes connected he understood. With a nod of his head he gave her his acceptance, she had to do what she had to do.

Alaina flipped over the parchment and laid it flat on the table. She dug around for a quill, bur halted when Fawkes dropped a golden one on the table for her. She eyed the bird curiously, she had not seen him carrying a quill.

Alaina set to writing a response to the Minister. Her writing was small and smooth and graceful, much like herself.

_Dear Minister,_

_Frankly, I had expected some sort of a response from you sooner. But that is not why I write to you in return. I do believe you have heard this before, but I am innocent. I, unlike others, have proof. Severus Snape and Harry Potter are here at Hogwarts and are serving as teachers; though I know for a fact that you already know this. If you need proof Mr. Snape has promised his testimony, though I cannot say the same for Mr. Potter. He is in the Hospital Wing visiting with his godfather at the moment. If you have any questions or comments or concerns please send them with Fawkes. But next time, send them to my office if you will, I was in the middle of my breakfast –and I don't appreciate the interruption._

_Headmistress Alaina Stone_

Alaina blew on the ink to dry it quicker, then she erased the Minister's letter from the front with a mere thought. She rolled up the parchment and handed it Fawkes, who took it and gracefully lifted off and headed back to the Ministry.

Alaina caught Severus' eye, he had an elegant eyebrow raised, and she nodded to his unanswered question.

"What was that letter?" The soft tenor of Remus Lupin broke through Alaina's thoughts. He was watching her with an odd emotion in his eyes that she could not name.

"Nothing of grave importance." Alaina responded and rose, breakfast was officially ruined for her. She strode purposefully from the room and headed straight for her office. She knew Severus was trailing right behind her.

The gargoyle leapt aside for them both, and then once the reached the top of the stairs, the door flung open with a bang. Severus knew Alaina was upset. The door closed behind them with a resounding bang.

Alaina plopped into her chair and slouched, with her hands gripping the ends of the arms of her chair until her knuckles turned white.

"Alaina." He walked around the desk and gently pried her fingers from the arms of the chair before she hurt herself.

A tapping at the window caused both to turn. It was Fawkes and he had a letter in his beak and a rather large pouch clutched in his talons.

Severus went over and opened the window for the firebird. Fawkes flew over and dropped the letter and the pouch –which dropped with a rather large thud- onto her desk, before the bird flew to his perch.

Alaina stared disdainfully at the objects for a moment before reaching for the letter.

_Dear Headmistress Alaina Stone,_

_We have scanned your letter and found no trace of falsities or lies of any kind. The testimonies of Misters Snape and Potter will not be necessary. The Ministry offers it humblest apologies in any pain and suffering it may have caused you and your family. The Ministry has wiped your record completely clean and we have sent to you a pouch of the earnings the Ministry believes that you would have been capable of earning if you had been able to work for the last ten years. Once again our deepest and sincerest apologies, the Minister before my time was rash and cowardly in his decision. I apologize one last time on his behalf._

_Minister of Magic,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Alaina scowled and handed the letter to Severus. "Hush money." She sneered. Picking up the pouch she opened it and looked within its depths. She pulled forth a small piece of parchment: _Gringott's Bottomless Money Pouch; amount payable to Alaina Stone 500,000 galleons._

Alaina's jaw dropped in shock. "Holy fucking shit!"

Severus' head snapped up from where he had been reading the letter. "What is it?" Alaina handed Severus the parchment that had been in the pouch. His jaw dropped in an expression that mimicked Alaina's perfectly. "Seven Hells." Severus exhaled.

"Hush money." Alaina scowled again and slid into a slouch in her chair. "They expect me to keep quiet about the whole thing."

"Are you going to?"

"Do you think that I should?"

Severus watched the woman and then let out a breath. "If this was ten or even five years ago, I would be all for you going after the Ministry. But this is Lucius, and he has been working hard to pull the Ministry back up since the war." Severus shook his head before Alaina could interrupt. "This is the first instance I have heard of him doing something like this. He has been doing so much good, he has completely rebuilt the Ministry from the inside out. He has made the lives of some so much better, including the life of one Remus Lupin."

Alaina's attention snapped back towards Severus. She held his stare for a minute then nodded. "Fine, I will let it go."

"What will you do with the money?" Severus didn't really seem to care, he was just making her make a decision.

"I will put it in Hogwarts' vaults." Severus nodded his agreement.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you need the money?" Severus seemed curious when Alaina barked her laughter.

"This is one of the reasons I wish to reinstate the History of Magical Families class. Severus, haven't you recognized my last name?" Alaina seemed greatly amused by something.

Severus thought for a moment. "It does sound familiar, but I don't know from where."

"The Family Stone, the first magical family in recorded existence. The first patriarch was _Merlin_ Stone."

Severus' eyes widened comically and he seemed unable to speak for many minutes. "You're the heir of Merlin?"

"Indeed." Alaina still seemed amused. "I have no need for money from the Ministry."

Severus nodded. "You are the heir of the oldest wizarding family in the world."

Alaina nodded. "My family line was the first, and is the line from which all other pureblood family lines are derived. All of the pureblood families: Black, Potter, Malfoy, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and many more."

Severus stared at Alaina stunned. "So in a sense you are like my ancestor."

Alaina smirked, "I suppose you could say that."

A knock on the door drew both of their attentions. Alaina quickly swept the letter and the money pouch into a drawer in her desk. She locked the drawer without much thought. She sat up and straightened herself out to seem more commanding; it worked.

"Come in." She called gruffly. Severus quirked an eyebrow at the woman, but he smoothed his face into his usual mask when the door opened.

Harry stepped into the office. He paused when he spotted Severus. "Are we interrupting something?" Remus trailed Harry into the room.

"No." Alaina stated briskly and steepled her fingers and rested her elbows on the arms of her chair.

Harry closed the door. "Listen Alaina, we need to talk." His gaze landed on Severus who seemed quite content in remaining where he was.

"Then talk." Harry flinched slightly, instead of feeling like the professor he was, he felt like a student who was being reprimanded. He supposed he did deserve it though.

"We came to apologize." It was Remus who began because Harry seemed at a loss for words.

"Whatever for?" Alaina drawled, earning a soft snicker from Severus –who covered it up quickly with a cough.

"For ignoring you." Harry stepped in for Remus when the werewolf looked stung. "It's just that it has been so long since we have seen Sirius."

"That does not explain your attitude this morning." Alaina stated firmly.

Remus and Severus looked at Harry in confusion. Remus hadn't known about that part.

"I-" Harry stopped, he had no explanation that wouldn't seem childish.

"You, what? Were rude and childish?" Alaina watched Harry with a stern look on her face, he squirmed like a sheepish student. "Oh, yes. You were that."

Harry's infamous temper reared its head. "Listen here, I don't care who you are. You have no right to come in here and mess everything up and treat me like a child!"

Harry did not notice, but Remus did, that Severus had placed his face in one of his hands and was shaking his head. The werewolf watched the man confused.

Alaina seemed unimpressed by Harry's outburst, which just angered him further. "I will not stand to be insulted and degraded by you! You have not right to-"

"Harry!" Severus finally lost his cool. Harry turned to his lover startled by the vehemence in his voice. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

Alaina wished to say something before he could go any further but it was to late for that and she knew it, so she resigned herself to her fate.

"Alaina Stone." Harry look unimpressed but a look of understanding and awe crossed Remus' features.

"And?" Harry asked crossly.

"Harry." Remus' soft voice drew the man's attention.

"What?" He snapped.

"She is Alaina Stone, the last living heir of Merlin and head of every pureblooded family in existence."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Wow, it is about 2:30 in the morning and I'm exhausted. **Yawns**

Well I hope you all like it, please review. Constructive critics are welcome. Anything you can to help me out, it will only make the story better.

So the first person to Review this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them.

**Yawns** okay, bedtime. Night everyone.

Remus: Night.

Severus: Goodnight.

Sirius: Night.

Lucius: Goodnight.

**Grins** Oh, sweet dreams for me!

Review+


	6. Chapter 5: You Lie

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, yadda, yadda, yadda. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

This chapter is dedicated to Hesper426 who was the first to review chapter 4. Thank, and keep up the good work.

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire language:: (Ask you can see I changed it, it hasn't been showing up right in the previous chapters and it was getting on my nerves)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 5: You Lie

Alain Stone, newest Headmistress of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at her desk in her office and stared moodily at the papers scattered across the massive desk's dark surface.

Feeling the arrival of a very agitated presence she allowed her door to bang open, mostly to make the person feel better.

Alaina watched as Lucius Malfoy strode into the room looking a little less than Malfoy-ish. He had his signature cane in hand, and his robes –though tasteful- were just barely rumpled and his hair was not done to perfection. There was a fire in his mercurial eyes that was unlike anything she had seen in such an aristocrat.

He stormed, gracefully, over to her desk and planted his hands on it and stared down at the woman –who was more than a little irritated at his interruption. "Is it true?"

Alaina sighed softly. "Is what true Minister Malfoy?" She disdainfully eyed his left hand, which had just barely missed landing itself on a parchment still damp with ink.

"Is he back?" Upon the Headmistress' uncertain expression the Minister let out a very un-Malfoy growl. "Is Sirius Black, back? Is he alive?"

Alaina blinked a few times. "Minister, please take a seat." She gestured at one of the chairs just before her desk.

The man, as if realizing how he looked and was acting, quickly adjusted himself and seated himself gracefully. "Forgive me, Headmistress, I-"

"Father, you and your ridiculously long legs-" The one and only Draco Malfoy froze upon entering the office. He let out a soft low whistle. His gaze landed on Alaina. "Well your tastes certainly surpass those of that old codger."

"Draco!" A perfectly timed swat hit Draco on the back of his skull.

"Mione!" He scowled at his wife and rubbed at the back of his head. Hermione, once Granger, Malfoy followed her husband into the office and closed the door. He once bushy brown hair was now straight and silky and fell almost to her waist. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white and her eyes glittered with an inner light and knowledge beyond normal human capacity.

"Mister and Mrs. Malfoy, please take a seat." Alaina gestured at the single empty chair and an identical one popped up silently next to it. Sensing the hidden command beneath the softly spoken words both young adults scuttled across the room and gracefully planted themselves in the reserved chairs.

Once the couple was seated Alaina sat back in her throne like chair and soaked in the details of the three. Under the intense gaze of the crystalline eyes all three, including Malfoy Sr., could not help but squirm slightly.

"Now, Minister Malfoy, would you please care to explain why it is any of your business if one Mister Sirius Black has indeed returned?" Alaina fixed her eyes on Lucius taking some of the sheer weight of her presence off of the other two.

"He-" Lucius wished to come up with some elegant lie to cover up his mishap but knew that the woman before him would not hesitate to boot him from Hogwarts for any lie he told. "He and I were friends during school. I simply wished to know if he has really returned."

Alaina quirked an eyebrow, it was not a lie, but it was not the full truth either. "Try again Mr. Malfoy. And the whole truth this time please."

Draco and Hermione could not hide their surprise at the woman. No one else would have dared second-guess Lucius Malfoy. They expected some sort of retaliation from the man, when none was forth coming they were beyond stupefied.

Lucius sighed wearily and nodded his head. His grip tightened on the head of his cane. "During school, Sirius and I were lovers."

_Ah, so the full truth comes out at last._ Alaina nodded her head but she would not allow him to simply go see Sirius, he had a lot to answer for. She had come to care for Sirius like a brother, and she protected her own. "Some lover you were."

All three of the other occupants of the room openly gaped at the Headmistress. The two men recovered quicker than Hermione.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked coolly.

Alaina folded her hands together on her desk and leaned forward, her eyes reflected the tiny silver lights of the ceiling. But that did nothing to hide the flecks of crimson dotting the crystal coloring from the three seated before her. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you still love Sirius Black?"

"I never said that I loved him." Lucius' mask looked like it was cracking and beginning to slip.

"If you had not, or did not, love him –even just a little bit- we would not be here discussing it right now." Alaina calmly sat back in her chair. Looking every bit the part of regal Headmistress.

Lucius' shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed and nodded. "You are more perceptive than I gave you credit for, madam."

Alaina smirked and it sent shivers racing down the spines' of the others. "I was placed in Slytherin for a reason."

All three heads snapped up to look at her. But the woman's look warned them away from the topic.

"Mr. Malfoy," Her attention had switched to the young married couple, "I see you finally realized your feelings for Miss Granger, or is it Mrs. Malfoy now?"

Draco glared at the woman. "How do you know anything about my feelings for Hermione?"

Alaina snorted softly. "Your feelings were as about as obvious as your Malfoy lineage."

Draco glared at the Headmistress but it faltered when his wife giggled. "She's right Dray, you were kind of obvious –at least later on you were."

Draco pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, but it dissipated when Hermione kissed his cheek. "I love you Dray."

"Love you to, Mione." The couple smiled at each other.

Alaina's nose crinkled and she shook her head and Lucius merely rolled his eyes at his son and daughter-in-law.

"Why don't you two go find Harry and Severus?" This immediately caught the young couple's attention and they nodded. "The last I heard, they were in their rooms." The couple left the office and headed off in search of the other couple.

"Are they like that often?" Alaina turned her attention to Lucius.

"Often enough." His mercurial eyes met her crystalline eyes and the tension seemed to evaporate from the room. "Headmistress-"

"Call me Alaina."

"Alaina, then. Is he alive?" She could sense the desperation in his voice. And she felt it, the need, and the want. And then it dawned on her, Sirius Black was one of Lucius' potential mates.

Alaina nodded slowly. "Yes. He's alive." The next part she was less willing to state, not just because it would hurt him but hurt her as well. "He's staying with Remus Lupin in his quarters."

Lucius' gaze darkened and he turned his face away to look out the window. "Minister-"

"Lucius." His voice was soft and dull, not at all like it had been mere moments before.

Alaina rose and walked around her desk. Standing before the man she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Come with me." She felt compassion for the man, not that she would ever admit it, that he too pined for someone he could not have. She was barely able to admit that to herself and it had nearly killed her to do so.

Lucius followed the woman, whose cool fingers were gently wrapped around his own, through the twisting corridors to the hall that housed the DADA classroom and that professor's quarters.

Alaina led Lucius to a stop before a stunning painting of a nymph sitting in a clearing strumming a harp. Alaina gently rapped on the painting. She had yet to release Lucius' hand, he did not wish her too, he could feel the comfort she was trying convey with the simple contact of one who understood.

The painting swung open and Sirius, not noticing Lucius, grinned brilliantly at Alaina. "Cub! Come to visit? I was hoping you would, there are some things I need to ask you."

Alaina had felt Lucius tense the moment the painting had swung open to reveal the very man Lucius had come looking for.

"Sirius I-"

"Sirius?" Sirius froze and his eye widened and he turned tensely, slack jawed, to face a just a surprised Lucius Malfoy.

Gently and quietly she let go of Lucius' hand and stepped a few steps back to give them privacy but still be there just in case.

Sirius didn't even get the chance to respond before he was swept up into Lucius' arms and spun about. Alaina couldn't help but smile sadly as the two laughed and cried and spoke both at once.

With a slight shake of her head Alaina walked away, she knew the two once lovers would be okay on their own. The woman walked quietly, stewing and not paying attention to where she was going, her attentions focused on the one and only Remus Lupin.

She had spoken to him only once since the day on her office, and that was to get the three men to swear an Oath not to reveal what they knew about her. Harry and Remus had been avoiding her. Severus had not, thankfully, or she would have gone mad –more so than she already was.

Alaina gasped when she walked right into something solid and hard, she would have fallen if an arm hadn't have snaked out and caught her around the waist.

"Are you alright?" Alaina shivered as the werewolf she had just been thinking about spoke, his soft tenor washing over her.

"Yeah." Alaina looked up into dark amber eyes. She froze as the weight of all the emotions within in them struck at her, and if Remus had not already been holding her she would have buckled under the weight.

"Alaina?" Remus asked softly, she could hear the worry, but it was muffled and she could not respond. All she could see was the hurt, the anguish, the confusion, the uncertainty, the desire, the lust, the need, and the fear, and so much more. "Alaina?"

This time she jerked her gaze away from his own amber orbs. "Lucius Malfoy is here." She didn't know why she said it but she felt Remus tense.

"Draco and Hermione Malfoy are here as well, they went to see Harry and Severus." Slowly she allowed herself to look back up at Remus. His eyes, and face, were closed off. That hurt more than the crashing weight of the emotions.

Alaina looked away again, the pain was eating away at her. It did not help that Remus had yet to release his hold of her.

"Remus, I'm alright." Sensing the hidden message the man reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you later." Her voice was whisper soft and broken.

Remus wished to say something, anything, to get the young woman to stop –just to talk to him. It was killing the man not to see the woman, not to talk to her. At first he avoided her to straighten himself, but it had begun to eat away at him. But then hearing from Severus how his and Harry's abandonment of her was affecting her, he was terrified to try to fix what he had broken.

"How much do you really know about us?" He watched as Alaina froze and slowly turned to look at the werewolf, uncertainty flashed through her eyes –before it was replaced with the aloof and uncaring mask.

"Does it matter?" Alaina asked softly. _Why does he care?_

"I was just wondering how much you actually know. Is it simply facts, or do you see memories, or feel what we felt? Is it a story, or something you have lived right along with us?" Remus seemed to be genuinely curious, Alaina could not tell that he was just grasping at straws to keep her near.

Alaina sighed. "Follow me." He did so gladly. He trailed her through the castle till they got to her office but she walked straight to the painting of the wolf. ::Allow us passage, night brother.::

Remus watched stunned as the wolf tossed its head back and howled. As he followed Alaina through the portrait hole, amber eyes locked with amber eyes and a flicker of deep hurt pierced Remus all the way to his soul, the feeling was gone as soon as it came, and the portrait closed with a snap behind him.

Remus looked around Alaina's sitting room, stunned by the simplistic beauty of it. A soft trill of a greeting from Fawkes caught his attention. His breath caught in his chest as his eyes landed on Alaina, who sat before the fire in her fireplace, the light danced across her hair and skin and eyes making her seem more ethereal then mortal.

Remus found it hard to breath for a few good moments.

Alaina gave Remus a look that clearly meant for the werewolf to move his tail. He did so rather quickly. He planted himself in one of the high backed chairs in front of the fireplace. He sat slightly hunched, and turned, to face the woman.

::What is this about Remus?:: Said man focused on the woman. She seemed weary, broken. She stared into the gently flickering flames and Remus could see that the pressure from the world was causing her to buckle. She was a powerful and determined individual, but ten years in Azkaban had stunted her growth, beyond just the physical.

:: I- Alaina, I'm sorry.::

The woman's eyes snapped to him surprised, before they narrowed in suspicion. ::Did Severus put you up to this?:: The woman, not waiting for the answer, growled and rose swiftly from her sofa and strode across the room towards the painting that led towards her sleeping quarters.

"Alaina wait!" Remus shot from his chair to follow.

The wraith like woman snapped around and glared at the lycanthrope with fury and anguish filled eyes. "I do not need your false apologies or your pity!"

Remus froze and stared at Alaina, stunned. "Alaina I-"

"Get. Out." The semi-vampire ground out between her teeth.

"Alaina, please just let me explain." Remus begged softly. The werewolf within him whined to fix what he had broken with his potential. The man froze. _Potential?_

He had no time to think on it. "I SAID GET OUT!" The woman raged and her aura swelled and burst forth in a crimson torrent, completely overshadowing the crystalline blue.

Remus, if he had been a normal man, would have been tossed backwards. "Alaina please." His words were drowned out by the whipping cyclone that her unleashed power had become.

Luckily no damage was being done to her room because it had been warded for just such an occasion. One day, fearing that the slight grip she had on her sanity would falter, she placed many wards and shields up and around all of her rooms -including her office.

A Remus threw up his arms to shield his face from the raw power that was sure to suffocate him if he did not find a way to escape. A shuddering sob caused all thoughts of escape to flee his mind.

Bloody tears leaked from her eyes as Alaina hovered in the room encircled in a cyclone of raw crimson energy. "Why won't you just let me die?"

Remus' head snapped up as his amber eyes focused on the suffering woman. "Alaina." He called pitifully. Inside him the werewolf howled mournfully.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Now, I could be cruel and just leave it there-**ducks in time to dodge the brick that was aimed for her head** but I won't!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Unknown to Remus and Alaina, all of the occupants of the castle felt Alaina's sudden upsurge of power. The castle groaned and rumbled and continued to shake as if a continuous earthquake pulled at the very foundations of the school.

Cries of shock and surprise echoed through out the immense stone structure. Severus, who was in his potions lap with Harry, Draco and Hermione, knew immediately what the cause was. "Alaina!" He raced from the room, barely able to remain on his feet as the castle continued to shudder.

The younger three magic users were hot on his heels, stumbling ands sliding as they ran. One vicious shudder slammed all four into a wall as they raced up a flight of stairs towards the first floor. The only thing that kept Hermione from tumbling backwards was a well-timed hand from Draco at her elbow.

The farther they ran the more they noticed that stones were out of place, and paintings had fallen from their walls, and ghosts were no where to be found.

Just two floors from the Headmistress' office the group of four met up with Lucius and Sirius, who were having just as much trouble maneuvering the stairs and floors as the others.

The group met up with the rest of the staff, who were trying to remain upright before the stone gargoyle that refused to allow them access to the Headmistress' office.

As soon as Severus appeared before it, it scuttled to the side. The large group raced, and tumbled and stumbled, up the now unmoving staircase towards the office.

The door sat crooked on its hinges but still banged open for Severus. Everyone entered to find everything in perfect order within the room. Only the door seemed out of place in the immaculate space. Even the rumbling was no longer felt beneath their feet.

Severus knew that it was merely Alaina's wards at work. He rushed across the office and towards the wolf painting. The wolf looked at Severus and whined pitifully, it knew its mistress' distress.

"Open damn you!" Severus roared at the painting. The wolf didn't even have the energy to bristle in response. The painting flew open and the panicked Potions Master stormed through the doorway and froze.

Remus kneeled on the floor with a sobbing Alaina lying in his arms. Severus immediately turned around to face the crowd that had tried to follow him into the room.

"Harry, Sirius-"Seeing the looks in the eyes of the others he choose the next people as an after thought. "Lucius, Draco and Hermione. In. Now."

His tone left no room for debate. The three latter named beings scuttled into the room, as Sirius and Harry had done so immediately.

With a sneer at the rest of the staff, who had scorned and belittled Alaina, he slammed the painting closed in their faces.

Severus, after ordering the others to remain where they were, strode over to Remus and Alaina and kneeled down next to both. "Alaina." He called softly and the woman turned her face to him. "You must draw in your power. If you don't, the castle will fall."

Tears continued to leak from her eyes as she turned towards the normally dour man. She held up her arms and Severus drew Alaina up and to him, and he cradled the woman as one would a toddler.

Slowly he made his way towards the sofa and seated himself. Severus cradled Alaina on his lap, and held her tight in his arms. The others watched stunned, there was a jealous glint in Harry's eye.

"Alaina, dear child." He gently rocked the sobbing woman back and forth. "Cry all you like dear one, but you must draw your power in. You are too strong."

At his words Alaina whimpered but nodded. With deep calming breaths the others could physically, and magically, feel the woman withdrawing her power into her body.

Severus continued to rock the semi-vampire as she regained control over herself. "Sev-"

"Hush, little one, hush." Severus gently stroked her hair and planted a soft kiss to the woman's forehead. The woman quieted and the others within the sitting room watched with an awed silence.

After a few minutes, Alaina shifted to look up at Severus. Her eyes were a pained crystal blue. "I'm sorry Sev."

The man nodded and his onyx eyes flickered with some indefinable emotion. "I know."

"The castle is fixing himself." She blinked and rubbed at her eyes.

"Himself?" It was Draco who spoke first.

"Yes, Hogwarts is a sentient being and the Founders decided to make him a masculine being." Alaina's eyes focused on the younger blonde who blushed slightly.

"That explains why he likes you so much." Sirius walked over and plopped down on the couch next to Alaina and Severus. The two older males had gotten over their past because of the woman.

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you not to plop on my furniture?" Alaina mock-glared at Sirius who gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Remus walked quietly around the sofa to stand before the fire, which had miraculously stayed lit.

Draco had planted himself in one of the armchairs, Hermione sat on the arm of the chair. Lucius sat in the identical armchair across from it, the once closest to Sirius. Harry stood off to the side looking a slight bit lost.

Alaina turned on Severus' lap to face the green-eyed man. "Come here you green-eyed little whelp." She held her hands out to him, and suddenly he felt the fool for being jealous of the woman-child before him.

Harry rushed into the woman's arms as was glad for the warmth that enveloped him. "I'm sorry." His whisper was barely loud enough for even the semi-vampire to hear.

"I know." Alaina leaned down and her breath tickled his ear. She planted a kiss on Harry's cheek and he moved to sit on the sofa on Severus' other side.

Finally, Alaina's gaze landed on Remus, who had his back to the room. Everyone quieted.

Remus knew why the quiet occurred but he wanted to avoid it as long as possible. Draco, and Lucius –who could see the sides of his face-, had never seen him so weary or haggard as they had in that moment. "Why do you wish to die?" His voice was soft and hallow, but they all knew whom the question was for.

Severus' grasp on Alaina tightened, as if she would disappear any moment, Sirius and Harry each took a hold of one of her hands. Lucius and Draco blinked, while Hermione gasped and placed a hand to her mouth, Draco took her free hand in his own.

Alaina let out a soft sigh and let her head droop, her hair fell forward to hide her face. "I hate everything about you." Her response was monotone. But everyone saw the tightening of Remus' body and the resigned slump of his shoulders.

Remus turned to face the woman. "Alaina."

"You hate everything about me." Everyone was startled and Severus pressed his forehead to Alaina's back and she could feel his shuddering breath.

Remus took a step forward with his hand extended towards her, with an anguished look in his amber eyes. "Alaina, I don't-"

"You abandoned me."

"I'm sorry." Remus looked like he meant it.

"You think it's that easy?" Her head snapped up to look the werewolf in the eyes. "One 'I'm sorry' and everything is all better?" Alaina snorted. "Just like the Ministry." Lucius looked affronted. "They act like money and an 'I'm sorry' will erase the ten years I was locked away in that hellhole." Lucius had the decency to look ashamed.

Remus looked uncertain. "Alaina."

"Do you expect me to forgive you?" He didn't have any idea of how to answer. And neither did the others to whom the question applied.

With a sigh Alaina turned to face Lucius. "I have heard rumors that you wish to retire as Minister of Magic, are they true?"

With a calculating look Lucius nodded. The others were startled by the abrupt change of topic, all of those besides Sirius and Severus, that is.

"Good. Lucius, how would you like to be our new History of Magic teacher?"

Alaina felt Severus' smirk more than saw it, she had stumped Malfoy Sr.

After a moment Lucius nodded. "I would be honored."

Alaina's blue eyes swiveled to Draco and Hermione, who were startled. "Mr. Malfoy would you like to teach a class, that was disbanded a while back, but I think should be started up again?" At the younger blondes curious gaze the woman smirked. "Would you like to teach the History of Magical Families and Their Lines class?"

Draco nodded and smirked. "Ah, I was hoping for something more difficult. But it would be an honor. I accept. And call me Draco."

Alaina nodded and her eyes focused solely on Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy, would you be willing to teach Study of Ancient Runes?"

"It's Hermione, and I would love too!" The woman seemed truly delighted.

"Well then, now that, that is all settled. Severus, Potions?" She felt the man nod. "Harry, Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Of course." Harry smirked slightly.

"You've been hanging around Severus to much." Harry merely chuckled in response. "Harry, would you -and Draco and Hermione- go inform the rest of the staff of the goings on? And then show them to their quarters and their classrooms?"

Harry nodded and rose. "Alright you two. You heard the boss lady, and she does write the pay-checks."

Everyone, except Remus, chuckled softly. No one in the room needed a job, especially a teaching job, for the money.

"Well this will be fun." Sirius quipped. "Three Professor Malfoys."

"Damn!" Alaina hissed, as if just realizing the problem. After a good chuckle Alaina sneered. "Severus, Lucius, Sirius will you stay for a while?" The three men nodded.

Remus, taking that as a dismissal began to leave. "Lupin?" The man froze but did not turn around. "Defense?" The man nodded and quickly fled from the room. Alaina's heart clenched painfully.

The painting swung shut and Lucius eyed the semi-vampire. "You can't hate him forever."

"And why can't I?" Alaina asked softly as she rose from Severus' lap and stretched.

"Well for one thing-" Severus glared as Sirius laid his legs across his lap. But the dour man made no move to remove the offending appendages. "It will kill him."

All three men watched as the woman stiffened. "What are you talking about?" She turned to glare at the dog animagus.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You are blind. Or stubborn."

"Both." Intoned Severus, who had draped his arms over Sirius' jean clad legs. The only person in the room actually wearing wizarding clothing was Lucius. The other three had all opted for more comfortable muggle clothing.

Sirius smirked and continued. "You'd have to be one or the other not to notice."

"Notice what?" Alaina snapped impatiently.

"The way he looks at you." Alaina's glare focused on Lucius, who had just spoken.

"What are you talking about?" The woman snarled.

"He looks at you like you're the most beautiful woman, no the only woman, inexistence. Both perhaps." Her attention swiveled to Severus.

"What good does that do me? He's gay!" She gestured at Sirius as proof.

"Bi." Her attention snapped Sirius. "He slept with Lily, more than once. And then there were these Ravenclaw girls, some from Hufflepuff and even a few from Slytherin."

"I get your fucking point!" Alaina snapped darkly. Sirius and Severus winced.

"He adores you." Her attention moved to Lucius once again.

"He's got a hell of a way of showing it."

"You're not the only one who's been hurt." Lucius fixed the woman with a stern but sympathetic gaze. "Yes, you spent ten years in Azkaban. You are not the first." Three sets of eyes shifted to Sirius who scowled. "Yes, you've been betrayed and tortured." The eyes shifted to Severus, whose face remained impassive. "And yes you've lost so much more than you could ever get back in ten lifetimes." Lucius, who didn't seem the least bit bothered. "You've seen and done things that we can hardly imagine, but you aren't the only one."

Alaina walked to the fire and stood with her back to the room. Her face lowered and her shoulders slumped.

"Alaina." It was Severus. "Everyone deserves a second chance. No matter what happened in the past. Even if that person feels that they don't deserve it."

After a moment of uninterrupted silence, Alaina shrugged and then finally nodded. "Fine. But just one more chance."

Sirius grinned and Lucius' eyes sparkled softly. The corner of Severus' mouth twitched slightly. Alaina turned swiftly to face the three men. "This conversation does not leave this room."

All three men nodded their acceptance.

"So, cub." Alaina scowled at Sirius. "School starts in less than two days, got a battle plan?"

"Take everything one day at a time and pray that I don't kill one of the little monsters." Lucius chuckled.

"Come now Alaina, they aren't all that bad." The other three openly gaped at Severus who scowled in response. "Let me finish before you stare. I meant they won't be all that bad because she's the Headmistress and doesn't have to spend everyday in small spaces with them."

Sirius chuckled softly. "Now there's the Severus we all know and love!"

Lucius rolled his eyes as the two men continued to bicker back and forth. "Come here, love." Alaina walked over and stopped just before the aristocratic man. Lucius leaned forward and took both of Alaina's hands in his own. "Have a little hope. I know things seem dark now, especially so close to escaping that place. Just, just try a little more. Only try and things will work out, you'll see."

Alaina leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and buried her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. She drew back a little to look Lucius in his mercurial eyes. "We'll do what we can do together." Lucius nodded to the best of his abilities. "And then we'll do the best we can even when we can't."

Lucius smirked and nodded again. "Most definitely a Slytherin whelp."

The sight of Sirius springing up and across the sofa to tackle Severus to the floor drew the attention of both purebloods. Alaina quirked an eyebrow and watched the two men wrestle on her floor for a few moments. "Shouldn't we try to stop them?"

Lucius' eyes glittered and he smirked. "And miss the show?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Well, what do you think? I know things seem bad between Remus and Alaina right now, but it will get better!

Please, review though. Any input you can give me will be of great help. Do you like it, hate it? I want to know!

Oh and my inspiration for this chapter were _Pain_ and _I Hate Everything About You_ both by Three Days Grace. So, if you wanted to know what to listen too while reading this! (which is a little late I know, but whatever)

Anyway, review for me please! And keep reading!

Shadow19


	7. Chapter 6: Beauty and the Beast

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I owned Severus and Remus and Sirius….I own Alaina and I'm broke, so don't sue me.

Oh, and Hesper426, thank you for your review, you are so sweet!

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony(or Remus)/The Beast(or Alaina)/ (This one depends on which side is in control at the moment)

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 6: Beauty and the Beast

Alaina sat in the Great Hall, her crystalline eyes swept over the enormous room. All four-house tables were present and filled to the breaking point. All the teachers filled the staff table to either side of her.

There was a soft of hushed uncertainty to the entire Opening Feast, it had been that way since the first student had stepped foot within the room and noticed that Albus Dumbledore had been replaced by a rather small woman.

The room silenced completely when Professor McGonagall entered with the stool and Sorting Hat in her hands, followed by a herd of tiny gaping first years. Alaina felt more than saw Severus' shudder at the prospect of teaching the little ankle biters.

McGonagall set the stool down at the front of the hall, directly centered. Settling the Hat on the stool she stepped back to allow it to begin its usual Beginning of the Year Song.

The Hat straightened itself and cleared its 'throat':

_Times have changed_

_The innocent have gone free_

_But dark still waits_

_And only she can see_

_Only she with angel wings_

_Knows what can be_

_When the four houses unite_

_Only then will they see_

_Snakes of cunning_

_Ravens of knowledge_

_Badgers of insight_

_Lions of courage_

_All are needed to be_

_Lights of hope_

_When darkness rises free_

_She will lead them_

_As the guiding light for all to see_

_And they will fight united_

_For knights they are to be_

_To make sure that all_

_Will of the darkness be free._

Alaina narrowed her eyes at the Hat as excited whispers swept through the Great Hall. She folded up the parchment where a charmed quill had been writing, word for word, what the Hat had said. She knew well enough to never disregard the Hat.

McGonagall looked to the Headmistress, who gestured for the older woman to continue with the ceremony.

"When I call your name, please come forward and place the Hat on your head.

Once a hat has chosen a house for you please move directly to that House table." McGonagall eyed the first years, then withdrew a long scroll from the sleeve of her robe. "Addenfield, Martha…"

A tiny girl with golden hair and brown eyes walked serenely up to the Hat and the magical magnet for moths was barely set upon her head when it bellowed. "_RAVENCLAW!" _The ravens clapped and cheered for the girl as she glided over towards the table.

"Beresford, Daniel…_GYFFINDOR!_" The list continued on and on for quite some time, and Alaina could tell that the students were slowly becoming bored to death.

Finally the last student was called. "Zabini, Melani…_SLYTHERIN!_" Alaina saw Severus' interest had been perked when the name had been called, but he hid it well.

Once the final first year had found her way towards her table the Hall quieted as all eyes landed on Alaina, for she had risen from her chair.

Crystalline eyes swept over the crowd making sure she had every last students' attention. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your new Headmistress Alaina Stone."

With a stern look the whispers that started quieted instantly. "I regret to inform you that your previous Headmaster Albus Dumbledore decided to retire over the summer."

Her glare swept to the Slytherin table where a few students had deemed it the right moment to snicker and whisper. They shuddered under the withering gaze of their Headmistress.

"I would like to start the night by welcoming back the old staff: Professor McGonagall, Transfigurations, Sinistra Sprout, Herbology, Filius Flitwick, Charms, Hilda Hooch, Flying and Quidditch, and last but not least Firenze, Divination." Each teacher had risen to receive polite applause, then had quickly returned to their seats.

"Then I would like to introduce the newest members of our staff. Harry Potter," hushed whispers interrupted her, but were quickly silenced, "Care of Magical Creatures, Lucius Malfoy, History of Magic, Sirius Black, Muggle Studies, Draco Malfoy, History of Magical Families and Their Lines, and Hermione Malfoy, Study of Ancient Runes."

She allowed the new teachers to stand and receive a hearty round of applause before they seated themselves. "And of course, Severus Snape –who is returning after a ten year sabbatical- Potions, and Remus Lupin, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for his third year in a row. It seems to me the curse has been broken." This brought about a round of chuckles and cheers from the crowd.

Alaina smirked and nodded, and gestured for the students to quiet. "Yes, yes, absolutely scintillating. And the castle's caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to tell you that no products from any of the Weasley's jokes shops will be allowed on school grounds. And the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Any student found traipsing through there, will be immediately dealt with." Alaina's eyes traveled to Harry, causing a few snickers, and the now grown man blushed.

"Now, I won't hold you from your dinner any longer. Please, dig in and enjoy." With a clap of her hands, which echoed through the Hall, Alaina summoned the food to begin the part of the feast that everyone had truly been anticipating.

Alaina sat eating quietly her eyes roaming not only the students, but also her staff. Her eyes landed on Firenze, she had only met him the day before and she found the centaur to be an interesting character to get to know on an adult basis –not just as a student and teacher.

The centaur returned her gaze and nodded in greeting. She returned it before turning her attention to Remus who sat just on her right. "Lupin." He words were barely audible over the din.

"Yes?" His voice was dull and hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in days.

"Tell Severus that there will be tea in my quarters after dinner. Have him pass it on to Harry and the others." Remus nodded dully and did as the woman asked.

Alaina sat back some as she awaited the answer. She smirked as some of the students noticed a pattern. All of the newer teachers sat on her right side, the older teachers –except Firenze who was on her farthest right- sat on her left. It was mainly because she could actually tolerate –and perhaps on her deathbed even admit to liking- the new teachers.

"He said that they would be there." Remus' smooth tenor both agitated her and gentled some of her frazzled nerves.

With a cool mask, which she had perfected in her years at Hogwarts, she glanced at Remus. "Will you be joining us?"

The werewolf seemed startled at first, but schooled his features. "I suppose that I will."

Alaina nodded and returned her attention to the students, who were just finishing up with desert. As the last students were finishing, she rose and glanced around. "Prefects, if you would lead your Houses to their dorms. Sleep well everyone and enjoy the weekend before school begins."

Cheers and excitement echoed through out the Hall as the Prefects ushered the students out of the Hall and towards wherever their common rooms and dorms were at.

With a sigh, Alaina stretched and sauntered her way away from the staff table. She glided through the halls, startling many a straggling student, on her way towards her office. She knew the others would follow shortly.

With a content sigh she entered her sitting room. Fawkes glided behind her to rest on his tree like perch by the fire. Alaina peeled off her outer robe and draped it over her sofa. With a grunt she plopped down on the soft couch and slid to the side till she was lying down. Without a second thought she kicked off her shoes.

The resounding yelp caused the woman to shoot straight up. She fought hard to cover up a laugh when she came face to face with Sirius, her shoe in his hand and a read mark on his forehead. Lucius was just behind him.

"What in the hell?" Sirius glared at the offending shoe.

"Language." Alaina reprimanded causing Sirius to snort.

"Get out of the way sweetheart, you're blocking the door." Lucius pushed his lover out of the way before gracefully making his way over to the armchair he had claimed as his own.

Draco and Hermione were directly behind the elder Malfoy. They, too, returned to the opposite armchair that they had claimed.

Severus and Harry followed shortly after, side by side. Harry grinned and raced across the room –shedding his outer robe as he did so- before launching himself onto Alaina's lap.

The woman squeaked and gasped before falling backwards onto the couch, Harry had landed on her lap and stomach. "Get. Off."

Harry laughed but did as the semi-vampire asked. He rolled off the woman and landed on his rear on the floor where he seated himself cross-legged –only after removing his dragon scale boots.

Alaina draped on arm over her eyes. "I'm surrounded by incompetents."

"It's not so bad." Severus stated softly, as he too shed his outer robe and draped it –and Harry's- over the back of the sofa. With a sigh he lifted Alaina's head and seated himself gently before letting the woman's head come to rest on his lap. He straightened his legs out before him and crossed his feet at his ankles.

Alaina snorted in reply as she gave Severus a scrutinizing look.

"What?" The Potions Master asked darkly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Severus Snape?" The man scowled, causing the laughter of the others to only sound louder.

Remus Lupin entered the room, through the still open portrait hole. All eyes swiveled to him. The werewolf froze and looked around warily.

"Come in, come in!" Alaina chimed with her eyes closed and she fluttered a hand through the air. "Close the door please!"

Remus obliged. He moved closer into the room, and would have remained standing –if Alaina hadn't lifted her legs up so Remus could sit down-, the werewolf sat down gracefully and Alaina draped her legs over his lap. All without opening her eyes or even removing her arm from covering her face.

"Hey Alaina." The woman turned her face slightly to look down at Harry. "Sing for us?"

The woman snapped up into a sitting position and glared down at the emerald-eyed man. "Now why would I go and do that?"

Harry smiled softly up at the woman. "Because I've heard you singing when you think no one is listening. You're amazing. Sing for us please!"

Alaina crossed her arms in front of her and huffed.

"Please?" She snapped her head to the side to look at Sirius who was sitting on the arm of Lucius' chair.

"You too?" Sirius nodded. "How many of you have actually heard me singing?" The woman grumbled. Harry, Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius all raised their hands. "Damn it all to hell." Alaina snarled low in her throat. She sat pouting for a moment before she gave in. "Fine, but only this once!"

"Yay!" Harry and Sirius cheered as one and Draco and Hermione exchanged curious glances.

Spotting this, Lucius smirked. "Trust me my dears, you will be glad you were here for this." Alaina glared at the elder blond.

Alaina turned her back to the room and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she allowed her mind to wander to all the songs she had ever heard through out her life. Finally she came to one that suited her purpose and her mood.

With a deep sigh she let a soft indefinable note hang in the air for a moment, before continuing.

_You lie in the dark I know you're awake_

_The only sounds_

_Are the sounds this old house makes_

_Oh how I long_

_I long to hear you voice_

Harry reached his hand up and Severus grasped it and squeezed it gently. They could all feel the pain within the song acutely, and it had only just begun.

_Desperate to talk yearning to touch_

_Burning inside_

_Cause I want you so much_

_So I say I need you_

_And leave you no choice_

All eyes, besides Alaina's, swiveled to Remus –who had his eyes closed and his nails biting into the soft skin of his palms. The eyes looked away, guiltily.

_You lie_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_So you lie_

_Buy a little time_

_And I go along_

_What else can I do_

_Maybe it's wrong _

_But you know how much I love you_

So you lie 

_Till you can find away_

_To say goodbye_

_You lie_

Draco kissed Hermione's hand and looked up at her with adoring eyes and she looked down at him with love shining in every facet of her face. Lucius and Sirius clung to one another as Harry climbed into Severus' lap.

The song and the pain that filled every word reminded them of just how good they had it. Remus' head drooped forward and his tawny hair hid his anguish filled amber eyes. He wanted to draw the woman before him into his arms, but he could not find the strength to do so.

_How long until you just can't go on_

_And the urge to break lose_

_Is just to strong_

_You should let go_

_That's what you want to do_

_Oh, but you don't know_

_If it's the right thing to do_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as tears threatened, and he knew he wasn't the only one. Draco held Hermione close as Lucius did the same to Sirius. Remus simply looked lost.

_You lie_

_You don't want to hurt me_

_So you lie_

_Buy a little time_

_And I go along_

_What else can I do_

_Maybe it's wrong_

_But you know how much I love you_

So you lie 

_Till you can find away_

_To say goodbye_

_You lie_

_You lie_

_Oh, you lie_

_You lie_

_Oh, you lie_

Remus stood swiftly, causing Alaina to turn her face to him. She turned away again, she could not face the raw emotion written plainly across his face.

Sirius whimpered against Lucius' chest. He felt his friend and ex-lover's pain acutely, it came with years of knowing one another. Lucius held Sirius as close as he could.

Finally the semi-vampire turned to face the werewolf completely. Their eyes locked and the world faded away.

Alaina could see Moony clawing and howling within the depths of Remus' amber eyes. And he could see the Beast deep within the depths of Alaina's souls clawing and tearing away at her.

It burned both of them to see such oddly twisted mirrored versions of themselves. Remus broke first and fled from the room, causing more pain than he could ever imagine within the shattered layers of Alaina's heart.

With a choked sob, the Beast was allowed to let forth one long, low timbered, howl of agony.

The men, and woman, still within the room shuddered in sympathetic pain and in fear.

That night found Alaina tangled within her black silk comforter, more like chains than comfort. She tossed and turned, just binding and drawing herself further.

_The Beast howled as she looked out into the abyss that surrounded her. Large crimson eyes with slit pupils, much like a cat's, or serpents, scanned everywhere._

_The Beast hunched and pressed her hands against the unidentifiable stone beneath her. Long black talons drew across the surface, the claws left long marks in the gray surface._

_A scent blew in to her nose; metallic, coppery, BLOOD! _

_She jerked her hands away from the scarlet liquid that was slowly reaching her ankles. She stumbled backwards a few steps._

_Normally the Beast did not mind the smell, or taste, of blood. But this was a bit much, even for her._

_A noise and a flicker, caused her head to snap to the side. The werewolf! But with a sharp howl, he was gone._

_The Beast cried out, whining, trying to convince the other to return and aid her._

_::Tainted:: The howl reached her ears and the Beast startled held her hands up before her. They were covered in blood. _

_The Beast let out a mournful bark and began to dig at her hands with her talons. She simply wished to rid herself of the blood, so much of it, so much of it on her hands._

"ALAINA!" The roar caused the woman to stop struggling and blink to alertness. She realized quickly that someone was holding her. She recognized the woodland scent immediately.

"Remus?" She asked softly. "What are you doing?" She began to struggle again.

"Alaina, damn it, hold still!" His voice was harsh and strong causing the woman to freeze again. "So much blood." The werewolf muttered as he untangled Alaina from her covers.

Alaina tensed and her eyes widened as the images of her dream flickered through her mind. Suddenly pain rushed from her hands, and she cried out. Looking down her eyes widened at the sight of her torn and profusely bleeding hands.

Alaina, with another cry, jerked away from Remus, startling the werewolf. "Alaina!"

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Alaina panted, trying to stem the flow of blood from her hands on her nightshirt.

"It would be more pleasant without nightmares of blood."

"Would you come to my room in the middle of the night for anything else?" Stunning blue eyes met deep amber ones. No answer was forthcoming. "How did you get in my room anyway?"

Alaina didn't complain when Remus took both of her hands in his own. "The wards were down, and I could smell the blood." It was a half-answer and they both knew it. With a deep breath, he focused his magic on her hands, doing his best to heal the woman.

Her hands healed some, but not completely. Remus conjured some bandages and wrapped her hands gently but firmly.

With a wave of her hand, Alaina cleared the blood from her nightshirt and her bed. The only proof that there had been anything amiss was the disarrayed state of her bed and the slight lingering scent of copper on the air.

Alaina heaved a great sigh and strode across her room towards a large cabinet. Opening the door she pulled forth a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

Remus was a bit too distracted to notice the alcohol. The nightshirt Alaina wore was baggy but short, it barely came to mid thigh. Her long legs were tone and firm and her smooth pale skin glistened in the light from the moon that filtered in from her windows.

Remus had to firmly push away thoughts of what those legs would feel like wrapped around him. He began to wonder for the millionth time why he had no self-control around this stunning woman.

Alaina returned and held out glass half-filled with scotch towards the werewolf. Remus accepted quietly as he watched her take a sip from her own glass.

The semi-vampire had turned away to face her windows, giving Remus ample opportunity to study the delicate looking woman. She was short but graceful and stunning. Her skin was a classic and beautiful pale, she no longer looked sickly, though she could still be considered to thin.

Remus longed to reach out to find out if the ivory hair, that fell to her ankles, was really as silky as it looked. Alaina, as if sensing she was being watched, turned to look at Remus. The werewolf's eyes immediately traveled to the full pale rose colored lips. He wondered if they were as soft and firm as they looked. He also began to wonder if Alaina realized how devastating those lips could actually be.

Remus took a quick gulp of his scotch to calm his suddenly singing nerves.

"Are you alright?" Alaina reached up and brushed her fingers against his forehead. "You look peaky."

Remus fought against the beast, Moony, that raged within him to claim the woman as his own. He took a deep breath to ease the humming of his skin and tingling of his nerves where she had touched him.

"I'm fine." He found himself extremely grateful that his voice hadn't cracked.

Alaina shrugged and finished off her drink. She vanished the empty glass. Remus followed her example. The woman sauntered over to her bed. She had no idea what the sight of those naked legs was doing to him.

Alaina climbed back under her covers and a slight shiver run along her spine as she felt the werewolf's eyes on her. Remus hadn't stopped watching her since he had healed her hands.

Remus slid onto the bed next to her.

Alaina quirked a brow at him. "What do you think you are doing?" _Oh, dear god. Please don't do what I think you're doing. _

"I am going to stay with you. You have had a nightmare every night since Sirius came back. And don't even try to lie to me." Remus glared slightly at the woman when her lips had parted to respond.

"So? What's your point?" Alaina gave a full-blown glare in response. _Oh gods help me!_

"Next time I might not make it on time. I want to be here just incase you have another nightmare." Remus took Alaina's injured hands in his own and stared at them. _I've failed you so many times already. I won't fail you again, I can't._

Alaina was unable to think straight with the man so near, and his scent filling her nose. And especially with that protective look in his eye as he held her hands. Alaina gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Fine, but stay on your side of the bed."

Alaina turned and slid all the way to the other side of the bed, so she didn't get to see Remus' relieved or grateful look. She felt the werewolf lie down and settle himself under the covers and against her pillows. Suddenly it seemed, that somehow, his scent in her rooms –all over her things- just seemed right. She shoved the thought away forcefully.

"Oh, and Remus," Alaina could sense she had the werewolf's attention. "get some sleep. We start training after breakfast tomorrow."

Alaina smirked as she felt the man tense up and stir. She snuggled herself under her covers and hoped she had at least a few hours of uninterrupted sleep.

That morning both Alaina and Remus were the first two at the staff table. They were followed by a few of the more studious students, mostly Ravenclaws.

Severus was the next of the staff to arrive. He snarled at Remus, who had attempted to start a conversation with the dark man.

Alaina rest her hand over Remus' and caught the man's attention. In a low voice she warned the werewolf. "It's best if you leave Severus be until his first cup of coffee is finished and he's well into his second." And, as if on cue, Alain's second cup of steaming caffinated goodness appeared. Remus noticed she seemed more content after having finished her first cup.

Soon the Hall began to fill with students and staff alike. Alaina, Remus and Severus- who had finished both his first and second cups of coffee- watched in amusement that they weren't the only people who needed a boost to get going in the morning.

Harry was the last teacher to stumble blearily to the table. He dropped into his chair at Severus' side and mumbled for coffee, and a lot of it. Alain snickered softly.

Once breakfast was finished, Alaina led Remus and a curious group of her usual to the Room of Requirement. She stood before the blank wall and stared at it a for a moment.

Harry was about to speak up about the directions for the Room, when a door appeared in the wall; his mouth clamped shut -with an audible click- in surprise.

Alaina strode forward, opened the door an entered. The others followed before the door closed and disappeared into the wall.

The woman looked around the room, it was large, not nearly as big as the Great Hall, but close. Two-thirds of the room starting on the right side had thick blue mats lining the floor. The other third of the room, on her left, had chairs and couches clustered together comfortably, all facing the mats. The back wall of the room was one long row of floor to ceiling mirrors. Alaina nodded her acceptance.

"Alright, you rubberneckers, go seat yourselves and stay out of the way." Harry rushed forward, competing playfully with Hermione, to claim the best couch. Sirius beat them both when he transformed into Padfoot and raced across the room before launching himself at the first couch, nearly knocking it over in the process. Draco, Severus, and Lucius followed at a more sedate pace.

Alaina rolled her eyes at the commotion the others were creating. But it was comforting nonetheless, she had never had people like this. It was the closest to 'family' she had ever come.

Alaina removed her boots and then her outer robe, letting it drop to the floor. She moved to stand on the mat and studied her reflection as she magically braided her hair.

Remus, too, removed his boots and robe. He, and even the others, couldn't help but stare at Alaina.

She wore a baggy pair of gray sweat pants that hung low on her hips. The woman wore a midnight blue tank top that ended just a wee bit too soon, revealing a ring of the pale flesh of her toned stomach and lower back. The straps of her black bra could be seen whenever she moved and she was bare foot.

Alaina turned swiftly to face Remus. "Well, come on then."

The werewolf nodded dumbly and moved to stand face to face in front of Alaina, in the center of the mats. The woman sat gracefully Indian style and Remus followed suit.

Alaina sat back straight, and her hands resting –palms up- on her knees. Remus noticed that the bandages were gone, but winced when he noticed the faint scars on her palms. Noticing her stern gaze, Remus swiftly mimicked Alaina's position.

"Now," Alaina stated softly. "I want you to close your eyes." The werewolf complied. "Take a deep breath, then hold it. Good, now release it slowly. Again." Alaina had Remus doing the breathing exercise for fifteen minutes.

Alaina had chosen her seat perfectly so she could keep an eye on the others as well. She could tell the others were getting antsy. The woman focused and conjured the door, it swung silently open. But the others saw it, she knew they did. It was a silent invitation but none of them accepted, the door closed and disappeared, and the others had stilled.

Alaina again focused on Remus. "Alright, Remus. I want you to focus on being Moony." Remus' forehead crinkled in confusion. "Not like that, I meant the werewolf Moony. The beast. Let yourself drift and remember, what is it like to be Moony? The wind whispering in your ears and ghosting along your fur. All the different scents filling your nose, and yet you can sift through and distinguish every one of them. The feel of the grass beneath your paws. The sheer enjoyment of running with your pack simply because you can."

As she spoke, Alaina watched as Remus slipped into a kind of trance. There was no movement from him for quite sometime. Then his amber eyes snapped open and focused on Alaina. They were not Remus' normal amber eyes, they were Moony's. The Beast had taken control, just as Alaina had expected and wanted. The werewolf watched her with a predatory gleam.

::Pack-sister:: Moony greeted, his voice was rough and gravely and embodied everything that an alpha male should be, strong and confident and sure.

::Hello Moony:: The werewolf blinked at her, waiting for something it seemed.

::It is not yet my time pack-sister, why did you call for me?:: Moony's amber eyes flickered darkly.

::I am trying to help your human.::

The werewolf snorted. ::How so?::

Alaina smirked, she found Moony to be extremely intelligent, and she found herself compelled by the beast. ::I wish to help him with you. I can think of no way to explain it to you that wouldn't come across as insulting.::

::Explain it anyway.:: Moony did not hesitate.

::I wish to aid Remus in controlling you. The moon cycle will not rule over you any longer. He will able to call you out at anytime but both of you will remain aware at all times.:: Alaina sat watching the werewolf with an air of certainty and confidence, the werewolf found it compelling. And he enjoyed the scent of moonflowers that hovered around her.

::You're right. That does sound insulting.:: Alaina smirked as Moony's eyes flickered with amusement. ::But,:: Alaina seemed only mildly curious::I have decided that I will go along with it. I do not enjoy being ruled by the moon cycle. I wish to be free at other times as well.

::Good. I was hoping you would agree. It only makes this easier.:: Alaina watched the darker amber eyes for a moment. ::I suggest you let Remus have control again, I think he's beginning to panic.::

Moony faded into the background again. Remus blinked rapidly and looked around dazed and confused. "What happened?" He asked softly.

/Be still human, things are well./ Remus calmed at Moony's bored growl in his mind.

Alaina smirked at Remus. "Things will only get more interesting from here." The woman rose and helped Remus shakily to his feet.

The others came forward obviously confused. It was Harry's voice that got through first. "What was that? You were talking in English then all of a sudden it was that growling language and Remus didn't seem very much like Remus any more." The younger man sent the lycan an apologetic look.

Remus smiled slight and nodded in response.

"That was Moony." Sirius' and Remus' jaws dropped and gaped at the woman. The other's just blinked, comprehension slowly dawned on Harry and Severus though.

"You mean you were actually able to speak to Moony with out him being all 'Grr' and 'Arg' and 'Roar'?" Sirius was staring at Alaina.

Remus had to fight back laughter as Moony's voice echoed through his mind yet again.

/I don't 'Grr' and I certainly don't 'Arg'. 'Roar', perhaps, depending on how things go./

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: Yay! **Cheer** done!

Alright, so I know Moony seems rather intelligent and cunning and smooth talking, but that just seems to go with Remus' character. It doesn't seem right to have some stupid slobbering creature as Remus' inner creature. Besides just because Moony is intelligent doesn't mean that he still isn't animalistic. He will still be stubborn and proud and considers himself a pack leader.. so that and Alaina' natural need to be in charge will cause some problems later on.

**innocent look **Well, read and review please! Tell be what you think, whether good or bad. Flames accepted, to an extent. Mindless swearing a bashing will not be tolerated.

But I would appreciate the effort to review.


	8. Chapter 7: A Dream Is A Wish

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: Do I actually have to do the disclaimer every time? NO? Well just in case, I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Alaina, and I want to own Remus **drools** Oops, uh, sorry

"English."

_Thoughts._

**: Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony(Remus)/The Beast(Alaina)/ Side note: Only Remus can hear Moony and only Alaina can here the Beast when they talk like this.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 7: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

_Full lips spread into a hungry smile as tawny hair brushed softly against her skin. Another moan escaped her as his soft lips kissed their way down her neck._

Amber eyes watched her with a predatory gleam as soft lips made their way down her stomach. Alaina moaned softly.

A ray of light peeked through her curtains and shone right on her eyes. It dragged her forth from sleep.

Looking around her room Alaina scowled. She hissed softly. "Damn it!"

Her body pulsated its frustration at the situation. Alaina tensed, and another sharp pulse sent shivers up her spin, when an arm tightened around her waist.

She turned her head to the side to see Remus sleeping peacefully on his stomach, his face facing her and his arm draped across her waist.

Alaina bit back a silent whimper at how delicious he looked. She fought against her screaming body, and the Beast. /Claim him, he is ours!/

Alaina quickly maneuvered herself out of the bed and away from Remus and shot across her bedroom towards the bathroom, where she would take a cold shower.

_Blue eyes danced with laughter as fingers lazily traced fingers down his chest. He had never seen her like that before, so calm and relaxed and open, and completely nude._

_Amber eyes flickered in slight embarrassment to find his pajamas a little to tight. He tried to shift to hide it but dancing blue eyes had already seen it._

"Oh dear, we can't let you be seem with a problem like that. You might frighten the children." Her voice was husky and low and she trailed her lips down his body, following her fingers.

Remus' eyes snapped open and her realized immediately why. He was instantly glad that he was wearing his cotton pajama pants, anything else would have made him feel much more constrained then he already was.

Amber eyes flickered around the room as he sat up. He could not see Alaina, and for that he was glad. Suddenly it dawned on him that he could hear the shower running.

His member twitched in anticipation, and he winced. He could feel Moony readily agreeing with his wayward body part.

_I can't._

/Can't or won't?/

_Both. _Remus shifted as he heard the shower's pressure change.

Why not? After all, she wants you –us- as well./ He sensed his other half's confusion. /The scent lingers still./

Confused, Remus sniffed tentively at the air. Moony was right, it was there, still lingering in the room was the scent of Alaina's arousal. _That's not right. I could be from anything, anyone._

Moony growled. /Fine be stubborn then, but do not cry and whine to me when you lose the chance./

Remus heard the shower turn off, and in a moment of panic rolled over onto his stomach. That had not been a good idea. His member sent throbs of pleasure shooting through his body at the sudden pressure.

Remus shoved his face into a pillow and moaned. "Are you okay?"

The werewolf's head snapped up and to the side to look at Alaina, already full dressed and running a towel over her damp hair.

"Yeah." Remus managed to choke out before clearing his throat. "Just tired."

Alaina nodded. "Well get up, we have a meeting in an hour and then you and I have more training after lunch."

Remus nodded. "Can I use your shower?"

"Of course." Alaina turned and headed out of her room. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Remus was out of the bed like a shot once the bedroom door closed behind Alaina. He went straight for the shower and turned the cold water on full blast.

Alaina allowed Remus fifteen minutes in the shower before sauntering back into her room. She was getting an outer robe, for she only wore a pair of form fitting jeans a white tank top and her black dragon scale boots.

She froze when she spotted Remus. He stood facing the doorway, he wore only a ragged pair of faded jeans. His chest and arms were damp and water dripped from his tawny locks. She hadn't realized just how fit the older man was. Amber eyes flickered with a predatory gleam.

Alaina shook her head and looked back at Remus whose eyes were sparkling with a new and refreshing light, the shower had done him some good.

_Just the dream affecting me._

/Yeah, right./ Alaina mentally scoffed at the Beast.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we need to get to the staff room." Remus grinned and stretched causing his muscles to shiver under his tanned skin. Alaina nearly melted.

Quickly she strode to her wardrobe and pulled out a black outer robe. She pulled it on swiftly but didn't even bother to fasten in closed before striding from the room, towards her office.

Remus found her there five minutes later staring out the window, at the laughing and playing children, while stroking Fawkes' head.

"Ready?" His soft tenor reverberated through the room.

Alaina nodded and turned to face him, she looked ethereal with early morning light glowing behind her. "Yeah, let's go."

They entered the staff room not long after. Lucius, who looked prim and gorgeous as ever, had only beaten them.

Alaina rolled her eyes at the blonde's knowing smile.

Alaina walked around the dark table and sat herself at the head. Remus sat himself directly at her right side.

Alaina and Lucius spoke quietly about random things, from the weather to Quidditch to the changes in fashion. Alaina quickly made up her mind that Lucius would be a fun man to see completely and uttlerly snockered. Remus sat silently sipping at a cup of tea letting the random topics float calmly by him.

The conversation continued and was added to as random teachers filtered into the room. The last man to enter was a rather tall and with smooth skin the color of mocha and slicked back ebony hair and piercing chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and muscular and confident and beautiful in a masculine way.

Spotting him Alaina smirked and the man nodded to her. All the conversations had halted the minute the man had entered.

"Ah, Andross, welcome. I was beginning to think that you would not make it." Alaina's eyes danced wickedly as the man smirked. She could practically sense both the estrogen and testosterone levels go through the roof.

"I would not miss this for the world Aly." Andross' voice was a deep and silky smooth baritone. Alaina scowled at the nickname.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Alaina glared as the man chuckled, and she was almost certain it almost sent some of the staff into fainting spells.

"But you will always be Aly to me." Alaina glared again but gave a single nod.

"Anyways. Dear teachers and staff, this is Andross Martinez, he will be teaching the new Physical Defense class." Alaina glanced around at the table at the people openly staring at the man.

Remus sat directly on her right, with Severus on his right and Harry on Severus' right. Sirius sat between Harry and Lucius with Draco on his father's right. Hermione sat directly across the table from her husband. On her right was an empty chair for Andross, and next on the right was Hooch, and on her right was Flitwick. On the Charms professor's right was Madam Sprout with McGonagall at Alaina's left side. Firenze stood calmly at the opposite end of the table from the Headmistress, he –and Alaina- were the only ones not staring.

Alaina smirked when she realized that only four of the, now, thirteen professors did not trust –or like- her. She could handle that.

McGonagall was the first to speak. "You made no announcement of this class during the Feast."

Alaina shrugged. "He had not arrived yet and I did not know if he would. I thought it an unimportant announcement at the time. I will bring it up at dinner tonight."

Andross, meanwhile, had moved to sit in the empty seat between Hooch and Hermione. The dark man gave Hermione a charming smile, causing the woman to blush and Draco to glare daggers until the man directed the same disarming smile at the younger blond.

Alaina continued after rolling her eyes at Andross' display. He was what she had labeled as flippant. He would go after either men or women, dependant upon who caught his eye and how deeply he came to regard the person. Alaina couldn't see the man actual caring for his little trysts, he rarely cared, but when he did it was deep and powerful and practically unbreakable.

"I will inform the students that if the want to change their schedule they will appeal for a change with the Head of Houses and if the Heads deem them worthy, they will send the appeals to me. I will then send those I deem worthy to Andross, he has final say in all of his students."

"Why would he have final say? He is but the teacher, you are the Headmistress." McGonagall was sneering at her, and it really grating on Alaina's nerves.

"Because, Minerva," McGonagall bristled slightly when Alaina used her first name, "Andross is a Physical Defense Master, I trust his judgment. If he says someone is not good enough, then they are not good enough."

McGonagall openly gaped, first at Alaina then at Andross, before her jaw clamped shut with an audible click.

The other three teachers, which had sided with McGonagall, stared stumped at the Headmistress because she had managed to startle the ancient woman into silence.

"Now," Alaina started calmly, "is everyone prepared for the start of term?" Thirteen heads bobbed. "Good. Does anyone have any questions or concerns?"

Severus looked at Alaina. "Severus? The Heads of Houses positions?"

The dour man nodded in a bored fashion.

"Yes well, I've decided to change some things around. We need some fresh blood, keep things up to date or else we will loose students." She had the attentions of everyone present. "Severus you will be the Slytherin Head."

"Big surprise." Sirius muttered good-naturedly under his breath. Severus glared at the man half-heartedly.

"Sinistra, you will be the Hufflepuff Head." Again, not a big surprise. "Andross," and this is where the shit hit the fan, "you will be the Ravenclaw Head."

McGonagall sputtered, "You- you can't –can't do that!"

Alaina quirked an eyebrow, identical looks rippled down the side of the table at Alaina's right side. "Please, Minerva, at least have the decency to wait for me to finish before you begin to yell at me."

The older woman blushed and glared but remained silent. "And last but not least, the Gryffindor Head of House." All eyes swept to McGonagall. Alaina mentally smirked, but her face remained impassive. "Will be Remus Lupin."

Remus, who had been in he middle of taking a sip from his tea, choked and began to cough and sputter. Severus gave him a few good claps on the back. "Come now wolf, surely you can't be that surprised."

Alaina smirked at the indignant glares from three of the four teachers who had been against her. She could see the uncertainty growing in Sprout's eyes though, good, just as she had planned.

Alaina turned and caught Firenze watching her. She felt something prickle at her skin. He knew she was up to something, but he was uncertain, but he could see the humor in his eyes. She and her antics amused him. Mentally she shrugged. _Let him be amused, as long as he isn't against me._

With a soft sigh Alaina allowed the meeting to come to an end. McGonagall, Flitwick and Hooch fled the room immediately. But Sprout left at a slower pace, Alaina could feel the uncertainty and curiosity pouring off of her.

Firenze left shortly after the Herbology instructor. He had remained long enough tell Alaina that her star was in line with Venus. She had no idea what that meant, but she was almost positive she didn't want to find out.

Soon only she Andross and Remus remained. Alaina had shooed the couples off to spend their last day together before school started.

Andross rose and moved to the chair McGonagall had previously occupied. She watched amused as he magically overhauled the chair before seating himself. Sometimes she swore he was just as paranoid as Moody.

"So, little bird," Andross' soft baritone soothed Alaina as it rolled through the room. She had missed the big man. "what have you been up to? No one has been good enough to clip those wings I see."

"Andross, you sorry excuse for an Auror, you know as well as I do –no one will ever clip my wings." Alaina stared the man down.

He smirked before his eyes shifted to Remus. "Ah, but you heard the centaur. Your star is aligned with Venus."

Alaina glared as the Andross' chuckled rumbled like thunder from his broad chest.

"If I wasn't so certain that I would be hunted down by a mob of crazed fan girls, and boys, I would punch you in the nose." Alaina drawled.

It caused Andross to laugh outright and Remus' eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

After things quieted, and Andross settled further back in his chair, Remus deemed it safe enough to speak. "How did you two meet?"

"One night stand." Andross spoke smoothly and Remus' jaw dropped.

The larger man winced when Alaina kicked his shin under the table. "Shut up you oaf." She turned her attention to Remus, and as she did so she swore she saw an almost jealous glint to his eyes –but she blinked and it was gone. "Don't mind him, we did not have a once night stand."

Andross gave a melodramatic sigh. "Deny the night all you wish my dear."

Alaina glared at the man as his chocolate eyes danced with his mirth. "I hate you."

The man put a hand to his heart. "You wound me Aly."

Remus watched the whole thing and felt like a stranger on the outside looking in. Until the crystalline eyes focused on him again. "I'm sorry for him Remus, I don't know what has gotten into him. I think it's the sugar, he can't handle it."

Andross coughed to cover up a laugh.

"Alright boys, let's go. It's time for lunch." Both men followed the woman obediently to the Great Hall. When the arrived Remus sat directly on Alaina's right and Andross sat on her direct left.

Lunch was a quiet affair, as most of the students came and went as they please –same with the teachers. After eating and conversing of topics Alaina couldn't quite recall the three of them headed up to the Room of Requirement.

The door was waiting for them when they arrived and it disappeared after they entered the same large room as the day before.

Andross sauntered over to one of the chairs and planted himself before propping his boots up on the arm of the nearest couch.

Remus and Alaina sat facing one another, without their outer robes on and without shoes on. Their position and posture mimicked the one from the day before.

Alaina watched Remus calmly. "Alright the same as yesterday. Deep breath, hold it. Now let it out slowly. Again." The pattern continued for fifteen minutes.

"I want you to call forth Moony, just as you did yesterday. Remember everything it's like when you're in his form. Do you feel him there? I want you to let him slide forward an into control, but I want you to keep yourself near us and aware. Can you try that for me?"

The werewolf nodded and slipped into a similar trance to the one before, but this one was lighter and seemed to have more of an awareness to it.

Dark amber eyes shot open to regard Alaina. ::Pack-sister.::

::Moony.:: They both watched each other for a moment. ::Is Remus aware, can he hear me?::

Moony seemed to withdraw for a moment. _Human, can you hear me?_ There was nothing. ::I am sorry but-::

/Moony?/

::Wait!::

_Yes human? _Moony focused inwards again and Alaina sat patiently waiting.

/I can hear you. And her, but I don't think she can hear me./ Remus felt strange, speaking, in a sense, to a darker more wolf like mirror image of himself.

::He can hear you Pack-sister, but I will have to speak for him to you.::

Alaina nodded her understanding. ::How are the both of you?::

/Tell her that I can hear and smell, but I can't see./

Moony focused on the woman before him. ::He can hear you and smell you, but he cannot see you.::

Alaina nodded again. :: And what about Andross?:: She glanced at said man, he seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

_Human?_ Moony found playing messenger boy to be incredibly irritating, but he would tolerate it. For if they could push passed this then they could both run free whenever they wished.

/I heard. And tell her it's the same./ Moony mentally nodded.

::He says it is the same.::

::Good.:: Alaina nodded. ::I had not expected him to be able to move so fast on just the second day or his first try. Most would only be able to sense me, but only after their third or fourth try.::

Moony easily hid the pride he felt for his human, and he felt both Remus' pride and embarrassment.

The two –technically three, or even four,- sat in silence allowing Remus to gently push and test his bonds for a little while.

Moony patiently studied the woman before him. ::You are different then the other Pack-sisters.::

Alaina quirked an eyebrow. ::Oh?::

Moony nodded. ::You have potential.::

Alaina froze, realizing that that sentence could have two meanings. And with the true werewolf, she wasn't completely sure which one it was. ::Oh, really?::

The werewolf nodded again. But he did not elaborate leaving Alaina to wonder. ::Cub.::

Alaina blinked at the werewolf. It was the first time that Moony had called her that and it had been a while since Remus had. ::Yes?::

::The human cannot hear me now.:: Moony watched the woman seriously. ::He cares for you.::

::I care for him, too.:: Alaina looked confused.

::No, he cares for you deeply.:: Moony watched her face for a flicker of something. ::I do not know how far your feelings for him go.:: The werewolf sighed. ::Take care of him, for I can only do so much.::

Alaina sat quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. ::I shall do my best.::

Moony faded backwards and Remus' amber eyes fluttered and he looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Alaina seemed curious to know.

"I was talking with Moony, then.. nothing. Just blackness and then I'm waking up." Remus' brow furrowed in confusion.

Alaina rose and helped Remus to his feet. "Why don't you go take a nap before dinner? I know this can be tiring. I'll come check on your shortly but I need to speak with Andross."

Remus blinked and nodded before slowly sauntering away, heading for her rooms, Alaina knew.

With a resigned sigh the woman marched over to Andross and shoved his feet from the couch, effectively waking the man.

Chocolate eyes met crystalline.

"Wake up." The both full well he had been fully awake before his feet ever hit the floor. "I need a favor."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun **squeaks and dodges the flying fruit that had been thrown at her**

Okay, okay I know it's a cliffy!

Alright, so next chapter things start to heat up when Alaina sets her mind on making Remus want her!

Read and review and tell me what you think please!


	9. Chapter 8: Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: This is the 8th chapter; I think you get the message.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony, the Beast/

Warning: The next three chapters are going to be kind of shorter than the others. You'll understand why as they progress.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 8: Baby's Got Her Blue Jeans On

It was Monday morning, during breakfast in the Great Hall. It was subdued, due to the fact that is was the first day of classes, and the fact that their Headmistress was decidedly missing from the staff table.

The great wooden doors flew open, causing the already quiet atmosphere to silence completely.

Alaina strode calmly into the room, looking for the entire world as if her being late was an everyday occurrence.

At the head table Andross was smirking into his breakfast. He glanced around to see that everyone had their eyes trained on their, obviously, gorgeous headmistress.

Alaina wore a pair of faded blue jeans that accented her long legs and showed off her firm arse. The pants tucked into her favorite pair of biker style dragon scale boots. She wore a tight T-shirt, which came to about her hips, which read: _Don't Feed the Wildlife_. Over the T-shirt she wore a leather jacket that matched her boots. Over her eyes she wore a pair of black sunglasses, and her hair was drawn back in its usual braid.

Alaina walked quietly up to the head table, her boots making little noise in the silence, and seated herself in her throne like chair.

Andross sat on her left side, and Remus sat on her right, almost like bodyguards –not that she needed them.

"Where have you been?" Remus' voice sounded strained in its whisper. The sight of the woman in those jeans, had sent the werewolf's blood pressure skyrocketing. And the sight of so many people noticing how amazingly hott she looked at once, had him wanting to hex everyone who so much as blinked wrong. The look on his face was proof enough of that.

Alaina smirked and slowly drew the sunglasses from her eyes. "I had business to attend to. Is that okay with you?" Alaina quirked a brow at the man.

Andross chuckled softly into his tea. He found it harder to control when Sirius decided to join in the conversation.

"Alaina, if I wasn't gay –and didn't have Lucius- I would totally jump you right now. You're effing hott!" Sirius' eyes glittered mischievously, he knew –almost immediately- what the woman was up to. In fact, all the teachers that Alaina hired personally –besides Remus- seemed to be catching on quickly.

"Language." The reprimand hadn't completely left the woman's mouth before she was interrupted.

"I agree." Lucius stated rather calmly, his voice its usual indifferent tone. "In fact, if you would like to join Sirius and I sometime, I have no qualms with it."

Remus' eyes nearly bugged out of his head and Andross was chuckling so heard he was minutely shaking the table.

Luckily for the staff, conversations had returned full force to the students before Alaina had even fully sat down.

"Harry and I agree." Severus stated his voice sounding almost bored, considering the topic of discussion. "Neither of us would mind if you decided to join us."

Harry nodded his head. "As long as you bring the chocolate." That had a few people wondering.

McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hooch all looked rather disgusted. While Madam Sprout looked rather amused, though she tried to hide it from the other three.

Draco and Hermione were smirking the entire time. "Sorry my dearest wife but I, as well, must offer up our humble bed and services, for this lovely angel."

"There's nothing humble about our bed." Hermione stated rather calmly. "But we offer it up anyways."

By this point even Alaina was finding it hard to keep from laughing out loud, it was getting ridiculous. _They're really pushing their luck with this. I'm not even pretty._

Even Firenze got in on the act. "It has been sometime since I have been with a human." The had the entire teaching staff appraising the beautiful half-man. Lucius made an approving noise in the back of his throat, causing Sirius to send his lover a glare.

Andross draped his arm over the back of Alaina's chair and leaned in close to the woman to whisper, though they both knew the entire staff table would hear. "I would always be willing to have a repeat performance of that one night stand, darling Aly."

Alaina rolled her eyes. "Heaven help me."

Andross grinned at the woman.

By this time, Remus was nearly hyperventilating. /Breathe human, breathe!/

_Damn it all to hell!_ Remus mentally roared before rising and storming from the Great Hall. The staff, the ones that Alaina actually liked anyways, all shared a look.

Alaina had a slightly worried frown on her face, while Severus and Sirius winced. Besides Remus, those were the two who had come to know the woman the best.

Sirius was the first to speak on the be half of his friend. "Perhaps we took that joke a little to far."

Andross took a sip of his tea before he responded. "I was being perfectly serious."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I told you it would be short. I'm thinking the next chapter may be a bit longer, but I'm not sure. The chapter after that should be longer.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 9: Hungry Eyes

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: …This is ridiculous…

To: Hesper426, I thank you for being such a loyal reader. Your reviews always make me feel I'm doing the right thing by posting this story. And your comments always make me smile! (Oh, and Andross is based off of someone I used to know. He was a total babe.) Oh and a while back I did a drawing of a half-angel half vampire and that's how Alaina was born. The story kinda came outta nowhere. I know there hasn't been much action, but that will change **grin** Anyways, thank you again so much for your reviews! This chapter is for you! (Oh and my opinion on the gender thing, who you like is who you like, I have no qualms about it –obviously.)

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony & the Beast/

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 9: Hungry Eyes

Amber eyes followed the woman into her bedroom. Remus sat in an armchair, in Alaina's sitting room, brooding. He knew, that Alaina knew, he was there.

/You can't avoid talking to her forever./

_Can't I?_ Amber eyes flickered slightly.

/No./ Moony growled slightly. /For gods' sake! It's been a week human! When was the last time you shaved? Slept?/ Moony took a disdainful sniff. /Or showered?/

Remus glowered. _What does it matter?_ _She could never want me anyways._

/Did you see the same thing I did?/ Moony was giving his counterpart an incredulous look.

_There are so many others who want her, who could treat her better than I._

/No one can treat her better, or understand her better, than you./

_I'm old enough to be her father._

/Age is of no consequence. You're merely coming up with excuses now./

_She doesn't want me. _Remus was pouting.

/You wouldn't still be here if she didn't want you./ Moony was losing his patience, it wasn't his way to pamper and coddle. And his human was getting on his nerves. /If you won't take her then I will./

_NO!_ But Remus was to late, Moony had already surged forward and taken command.

The werewolf rose and strode confidently into the semi-vampire's bedroom, where she sat on her bed going over some document or another.

::Pack-sister.::

_Stop this Moony!_

Alaina's head snapped up, she looked at the werewolf. He could see her brow creased with confusion. ::Moony?::

::Yes.:: He strode across the room and took the paper from Alaina's hands and set it on the nightstand at her side.

_Enough._

Alaina looked up at the werewolf and her nose crinkled. ::When was the last time you bathed?::

::Does it matter?:: He stared down at the woman something akin to lust in his eyes.

_Yes!_

::Yes, you reek. Go take a shower.::

Moony leaned down, his nose scant inches from Alaina's. Dark amber eyes stared into crystalline blue. ::Heed me woman. You are mine, and no one else's.::

_Moony!_

Alaina's breath caught in her throat. ::Moony?:: Her voice trembled some.

::I have given you fair warning woman.:: He noticed Alaina regaining her composure.

Alaina glared at the werewolf before her. ::Alright Moony, I do believe that is quite enough. Stop playing around and give Remus back control so he can go bathe.:: Inside Alaina was shaking.

Dark amber eye's hardened. ::I am not playing.::

Alaina snorted and tried to stand but the werewolf's strong grip on her arm stopped her. ::Let me go Moony.::

::You are mine.::

::Let me go. You're hurting me.:: Alaina tried to pull from the iron grip.

_Let her go! _Remus roared and suddenly found himself blinking rapidly.

::Let me go, that hurts!:: Remus slackened his grip and looked down at Alaina startled.

"What happened?" Remus asked softly, his amber eyes were dazed looking.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?" The man focused on the semi-vampire.

"Let me go." He did so.

"Alaina?" Remus asked tentively.

"Go take a shower Remus." Alaina moved around the werewolf, putting as much space between them as she could.

"Alaina?" Remus tried again.

"We'll talk after your shower." Alaina fled toward her sitting room and planted herself in the chair that Remus had previously occupied.

Remus slowly entered the bathroom and started up the shower. He stripped from his clothing, as he caught his reflection in the mirror, he scowled. _Monster!_

Remus entered the shower and let the water roll along his body. He pressed his hand to the wall before him and let his head hang, his hair falling to curtain his face. _You hurt her._

/She is ours. I was merely informing her of that./

_You hurt her._ Remus repeated.

/Physically, but the damage you've done is beyond even that./

_I hate you._

/That is like hating yourself./

_I don't care. You hurt her. She didn't deserve that!_

/Perhaps you should fix it then./

Remus was quiet for a moment as he considered the werewolf's words. _That was your plan all along?_

/I would never hurt her unless it was for a _very_ good reason./

_Why didn't you tell me?_

/Because I knew you wouldn't do anything otherwise./

Remus sneered and slammed his fist against the wall. With an agitated growl he began to clean himself.

Remus stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping the mirror clean, he stared at his reflection with haunted eyes. It was odd that he could see himself, and almost like a ghostly overlay, he could see Moony.

_How could she want me –us?_

There was no reply from Moony. _She could have anyone. She is beautiful, and powerful, and young. Everything that we aren't. We are broken._

/So is she./

_It is not the same._

/Don't delude yourself. I know you can sense the other as clearly as I can./

_But we have never seen the other._

/She calls it the Beast./

_No name? _He could sense Moony shake his head. _Perhaps then we should help her with that._

/Welcome back human./ Then Moony went quiet.

Remus dressed in his favorite jeans. They were old, worn, and had many holes. They hung low on his hips and were baggy, but they were comfortable. Over that he wore a simple green shirt with a brown wolf on it that Harry had bought him.

Remus steeled his nerve before entering the sitting room.

"Sit." Remus eyed the woman who was nursing a glass of scotch.

Remus sighed and did as the woman asked, sitting in the armchair across from Alaina. A glass of scotch appeared before him and he accepted gladly.

"Who initiated Moony?" Alaina eyed the man. "Who drew him forward?"

Remus sipped at the scotch, looking uncomfortable. "He did."

"He did?" She looked incredulous.

Remus nodded slowly. "In my moment of indecision, Moony pushed forward."

"Why did he let go?"

"I think, that seeing him hurt you, I yanked him back." Remus' voice was soft and he adverted his gaze guiltily.

"Hmm." Alaina took another swig of her drink.

Remus shifted. "Moony said you have no name for your other."

"My other?" Alaina asked darkly.

"The one you call the Beast." Remus pushed a head.

"And what would you have me call her?" Alaina gave Remus a strange look.

Remus shrugged but a thought occurred to him _…phoenix rising from the ashes…_

/Ingenious./ Moony drawled slowly.

"Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Alaina had an eyebrow quirked.

"Yes." Remus stated, looking the woman straight in the eye.

Alaina seemed to turn within herself for a moment. Remus knew that she was conversing with her other. After a moment she blinked rapidly to clear her mind.

"Phoenix, it is, then."

"Alaina." The woman turned her attention towards the werewolf. "I'm sorry about Moony." The woman waved it away. "He can get a bit possessive."

Alaina eyed the man before her. "Now, what reason would he have to be possessive over me?"

Remus coughed, and took a swig of his scotch, to hide his blush.

::Remus.:: The man turned his amber eyes to the woman. There was something simpering in her gaze, it caused a shudder to run down that man's spine. There was something off about her.

::You'll find that Moony's no the only one that can be possessive.::

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ah, it seems Phoenix has decided that she likes Remus. Next chapter, the one you've all been waiting for! But I'm not gonna tell you what you've all been waiting for.

Please review! Pretty please!


	11. Chapter 10: Black Velvet

Harry Potter and Sanity' Requiem

AN: Again, we've been through this. I don't own Harry Potter. Sheesh.

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony & Phoenix/

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 10: Black Velvet

It was nearly two weeks to Halloween. A little over a week since Moony's forced take over of Remus' body. The man had survived his first encounter with Phoenix. And things had settled between him and Alaina. Their training had been progressing as well, he had managed to shit his hands into Moony's paws.

Though they spoke everyday, Remus and Alaina hadn't gone passed the talking stage of their relationship. If they even had one. They were both friends, true, but that wasn't the same.

It was dinnertime on Friday, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so the chatter from students was unusually loud.

Alaina smirked. She felt bad for the poor suckers who had gotten roped into chaperone duty for Hogsmeade. Which just so happened to be Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Harry, and Andross. Saturday was going to be rather quiet. She already knew that Draco and Hermione weren't going to leave their rooms, they weren't even at dinner.

Andross looked sullen. He didn't mind teaching kids, he just didn't wish to waste an entire Saturday babysitting them.

**:Sodding schedule, why do Severus and I have to go?!: **Alaina could tell Harry was pissed. He didn't normally slip into parsletongue otherwise. **:Fucking Hogsmeade, fucking Saturday!:**

**:Language, whelp.:** Harry jumped. Alaina could tell that the man had forgotten she was a snake speaker as well.

**:I don't want to. Nobody but you can understand me anyways.: **Harry was sulking. Alaina merely rolled her eyes and allowed the man to continue with his pouting.

"Alaina?" Said woman turned her attention to Remus. "Why are you sending them out tomorrow?"

"Because for all their complaining, I know it's driving them crazy to be cooped up in the castle. The fresh air, and being out will be good for them." Remus nodded slightly.

Dinner came and went and soon it was morning. Alaina stood by Filch and watched as the man collected permission forms. After the last of the students that could go to Hogsmeade were gone -Alaina sauntered up to her office.

With a sigh Alaina planted herself in the chair behind her desk and looked around. She set to work on some things but after less than half an hour she gave up. It was too quiet. She was used to constant interruptions from people.

With a grunt Alaina planted her hands on her desk and stared at them, as if blaming them for her inability to focus. Fawkes trilled softly, and it comforted the woman.

/Bloody bird./

_Behave._ Alaina reprimanded Phoenix softly.

/I'm bored./

Alaina sighed. _So am I._

/Go find Remus./

Alaina blinked slowly a few times. _Why?_

/Never mind, here he comes./ As if on cue, Alaina's office door opened and in stepped said werewolf. He raised an eyebrow at actually seeing Alaina sitting at her desk.

"What?" The woman barked.

Remus shrugged. "It's Saturday. You should be relaxing." Alaina snorted in response.

"Saturday is the only day I can get any work done." Remus chuckled softly. He sauntered passed the woman, opened the painting and walked right into Alaina's rooms.

The woman growled before rising and following.

Fawkes trilled softly, and if one cared to look, one would noticed a knowing look to the bird's eye.

Alaina followed Remus into her bedroom where he was stripping off everything but his jeans, the man had fallen in love with them over the years –so much more comfortable than wizard clothing.

Alaina watched as the were wolf climbed onto her bed and snuggled under the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Going back to bed. I'm getting as much rest as I can while I can." Alaina eyed the man. Sometimes she wondered if he even knew where his original rooms were anymore. "Are you going to join me or just stand there?"

/Join him!/ She could here the underlying tone of desire there.

_He just wants to sleep Phoenix._

/So sleep./ Alaina growled softly and removed her outer robe and boots, and then rolled her jeans from her hips. She climbed onto the bed and snuggled under the covers and curled up facing away from Remus. /Spoil sport./

Alaina had no idea how long she had been sleeping when she felt Remus' arm go around her waist and pull her into his warm chest. She fought to keep her breathing even and eyes closed.

"I know you're awake." Remus' breath tickled the back of her neck.

Alaina rolled over in Remus' arms to look up at the werewolf. Blue eyes met amber and she knew that it was Remus and not Moony.

"Remus?" Alaina shifted slightly. Her eyes shone with uncertainty.

"I got tired of fighting." With that Remus rolled over onto his back, taking Alaina with him. She lay, aligned with the werewolf's body.

Remus claimed Alaina's lips for his own, and at first the woman stiffened, but soon she had relaxed and melted into the werewolf's embrace.

Remus rolled over again, this time pining the woman beneath him. He held most of his weight off of Alaina with his fore arms as her trailed kisses from her lips to her jaw line.

When Alaina bared her neck Moony roared in triumph. Remus nipped and sucked gently at the tender flesh of Alaina's pale throat.

Alaina moaned and trailed her fingers in butterfly kisses up Remus' bare arms and down his chiseled torso. Remus growled in pleasure, as his nerves sang, against Alaina's throat.

With skilled hands, Remus removed Alaina's shirt and flung it across the room. He rose up some to stare down at the woman. "I never had you pined for the lacey kind."

Alaina growled and tangled her fingers in Remus' tawny locks before yanking his lips back down to hers. Remus ran his tongue along Alaina's lips begging for entry, and her lips parted gladly.

Both tongues battled for dominance, but Alaina's youth and inexperience placed her second.

Remus and Alaina finally parted when the need for oxygen became too great. Remus rest his forehead against Alaina's and smiled. "You are beautiful."

Alaina blushed and tried to glare at the werewolf, but her lust hazed eyes –and swollen lips, ruined the effect.

Remus smirked and claimed the semi-vampires lips for his own once again. He wrapped one arm around Alaina and drew her up some and used the other to free her breasts of highly unneeded binding.

The werewolf growled low in his throat as he took in the sight of the woman before him. "Gods, you are beautiful."

Alaina blushed and turned her face away. Uncertainty shone in her eyes.

"Alaina?" Remus asked softly. Suddenly it had felt like he had pushed to far to fast. He moved to withdraw from around the semi-vampire, but her grip on him tightened.

"Please." She whispered. Her blushed darkened, and she suddenly seemed much younger than her twenty-six years. "I'm sorry. It's just that I-" Alaina faltered in her explanation.

Remus gently drew the woman closer to him. "Alaina." He nuzzled at her hair.

"It's just that ten years is a long time, and I went into Azkaban so young." Alaina looked up into Remus' amber eyes, begging him to understand. "I never expected to never have the chance…"

Comprehension dawned in Remus' eyes and he smiled before placing a gentle kiss against Alaina's swollen lips. "Alaina, you truly are an angel."

Alaina blushed again and ducked her face. Remus shifted and used gentle fingers to guide Alaina to look at him again. "You are an amazing and beautiful gift." Remus closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "I understand completely if you do not want me."

Alaina is shocked into silence and cannot find away to get her voice to work. Remus, hearing no response, began to shift away.

Alaina grabbed at the man and pulled him in for a searing kiss. "I want you." The werewolf is stunned. "Remus, I want you."

The man wasted no time and planted kiss after kiss against the woman's lips and down her jaw line and down her throat.

Alaina moaned as she buried her long fingers in Remus' tawny locks. He drew back up to plant another kiss on crimson lips. "No fair." Alaina panted softly. "You have more clothes on then I do."

Remus grinned. "I" he interrupted with a kiss "can" another kiss "remedy" kiss "that" kiss "situation." Another mind-blowing kiss and he drew back to reveal to Alaina that he no longer was wearing his jeans.

The woman giggled slightly.

"What?" He placed his hands on his hips. He was grinning tough.

"I like the dog bones." And Alaina held her arms open and Remus gladly slid right back into them.

A knock on Alaina's bedroom door caused both to growl in unison.

"Alaina?" The muffled voice was Draco.

"Go away." Alaina called back.

"Busy!" Remus chimed in before kissing Alaina again. They both could hear Hermione's muffled giggle.

"But-" Draco didn't get to finish.

"Oh leave them alone Dray, lord knows it's taken them long enough! Besides, we need to tell Harry and Sirius they both owe us 20 galleons each." Hermione and Draco's voices filtered of until both were gone.

Both Alaina and Remus glared at the door. Alaina kissed Remus drawing his attention back to her. "We'll deal with them later." She growled.

Remus grinned and began to trail kisses down the jaw of his new lover. "Agreed. We have more important things to do." Alaina laughed and slid cool fingers along the waistband of Remus' boxers, causing the werewolf to moan against her throat.

Within moments both were naked and stood before the other. Alaina was perched on the bed Remus just before her in all his glory. Alaina had a faint blush across her cheeks and Remus gently took the woman into his strong arms. "I would never hurt you angel. I will go no further if you wish to stop."

Alaina looked up into Remus' amber eyes and smiled at the honesty she saw. "I want you."

Time became blurred to the two lovers. As skin met skin, and hearts reached out and touched for the first time. Moans, and cries, noises that would normally be humanly impossible blended together in a natural symphony.

Remus found himself blissfully sore by the time Alaina drifted off to sleep safe in his arms, and draped across his chest.

Remus smiled and settled for sleep. _Woman has a lot of stamina._ _Four times…_

Alaina work a few hours later to find herself wrapped in Remus' arms. As the memories flooded back to her she smiled and planted a kiss over Remus' heart. She knew that he would wake up sore, she knew she was. _That'll teach him to call me angel._

Alaina stretched and snuggled closer to the warmth that was her werewolf lover, and for the first time she felt completely whole. She found herself more than willing to wake up like this every day.

Remus smiled in his sleep and drew the woman closer to him subconsciously. He would readily agree with the woman's sentiment. If he were awake.

Alaina drifted off to sleep again knowing that when Remus awoke again he would be ready for a repeat performance. She muttered sleepily, but tenderly and full of the utmost affection. "Damn werewolf, didn't wanna take a nap at all …"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Aww! How cute! Next Chapter will be up soon.

Review for me please! I really appreciate it!


	12. Chapter 11: As Good As I Once Was

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I do own Alaina.

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/Vampire::

/Moony & Phoenix/

Side note: I am too lazy to calculate dates for this so.. yeah, it works

Sorry it took so long for me to do this, but I've been sick all week.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 11: As Good as I Once Was

_Daily Prophet: 31/10/07_

_This is the third, in a sudden rash or Ministry disappearances, there is no apparent connection between the three. _

_The first man, Elijah Webster, disappeared at the beginning of this week. He left work but never made it home. His wife, Emily Webster, reported him missing the same day. He has worked at the Ministry for fifteen years._

_The second man, Ralph Marello, disappeared just two days after Webster. He is single, and has no family. A colleague reported him missing when he failed to report to work. It was considered odd, because in all of his thirteen years at the Ministry, he has never taken a day off._

_The newest man missing, James King, was reported missing by his girlfriend when he didn't make it home last night. He has worked at the Ministry for a little over ten years._

_It is in this reporter's personal opinion that perhaps, there is more in common with the three officials then first thought. All three men have been working at the Ministry for less than twenty years. They all are, or were, Aurors and they all served guard duty at Azkaban around ten years ago –after the Dementors fled._

_Rita Skeeter_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Halloween day, and it was unusually quiet in the Great Hall during lunch. Students, and teachers, were conversing softly about the dance that night. It was a costume party. It had been Harry's idea originally, and Alaina had allowed it.

The dance would be from six to nine pm for everyone and from nine to midnight for fourth years and above. After that Alaina didn't give a damn what happened, because she was going to be a bit busy in her rooms.

Alaina was smirking mischievously, frightening quite a few people, and entertaining thoughts of what she and a certain werewolf would be doing after the dance.

Andross, who was sitting on Alaina's left side –as usual-, glanced at the woman. "Aly, you're scaring people." The smirk quickly disappeared. "So what is your costume for the dance little bird?"

Alaina had made the _suggestion_ that all students, and teachers, actually wear a costume.

"It's a surprise." Alaina's eyes danced with amusement.

"No fair! I showed you mine." Andross grumbled to the woman.

Alaina's eyes flickered. Andross was going to the dance dressed up as a mercenary, black leather and all. If Alaina wasn't with Remus, and Andross wasn't entertaining a relationship with a certain grim animagus and his Slytherin, then Alaina would have jumped the man the moment he stepped out of the dressing room. The two of them had had to flee the muggle clothing store in a hurry to escape, yet more rabid fan girls –and boys- that Andross just happened to collect if he so much as breathed.

"Not my fault you wanted my help to pick out the outfit." Alaina drawled softly.

Andross crossed his arms over his chest and mock-glared at Alaina. "Babe."

_Oh boy._

/I agree./

"Fine." Alaina grumbled. "I'll show you later."

Andross stared a moment before nodding his acceptance.

Alaina turned her attention to Remus who had been speaking to Severus about the wolfsbane potion. "Remy." She purred softly. The werewolf stiffened.

Severus gave the man a strange look, but seeing Alaina's crystalline eyes focused solely on Remus, he understood. The last time Harry had looked at him like that, he had had a hard time walking normal for a few days.

Remus slowly turned to face Alaina. His amber eyes were flickering. The way she had spoken had immediately sent blood rushing from his brain. "Yes?"

"Room. Now." Alaina rose and walked around the table before striding from the room. A focused look was plastered on her face.

Remus glanced around quickly before launching himself straight over the table. He strode quickly from the hall. Snickers from those who knew what was going on followed him out.

By the time Remus made it to their bedroom door Alaina yanked him through and planted a passionate kiss against his lips.

Moony was already panting in the back of Remus' mind by the time the bedroom door slammed shut.

It was six pm and students, mostly the younger years, began to filter into the great hall. They gaped openly at the decorated room.

Fake smoke clung to, and rolled along, the floor. Tables decorated like ancient stone sarcophagi were scattered along the walls. Jack-o-lanterns with frightening, shifting, faces floated around the room. A dark stage sat off to the left, framed in dark cobweb curtains. The walls, were charmed to continuously leak fake blood, and in some parts of the room were talking heads on pikes.

Bats fluttered along the ceiling, which was enchanted to show the sky with a blood red full moon –and slowly rolling black clouds. There were skeletal trees scattered about the room, whose branches clattered together softly, in an unfelt wind.

In the center of the room was a large open space, the dance floor. Spooky lights danced along the floor, shining just underneath the smog.

Harry and Severus stood in the shadows, near the stage, keeping an eye on the students entering. "Alaina really went all out with this."

Severus nodded his agreement.

"It kinda gives me the creeps." Harry rubbed at his bare arms. But he grinned as he looked around. He was dressed as a rock star. He wore a tactfully torn emerald green tank top, which brought out his eyes, and tight leather pants that tucked into heavy biker boots. His wore a belt with a skull and cross bones buckle. His hair was charmed to his waist and had some crimson streaks placed through out it. His left ear had two silver hoops, and his right had one and he had a stud in his right eyebrow. His lips were painted crimson to match the streaks in his hair.

Severus had almost jumped Harry the minute he had stepped out of the bathroom. Though, Harry had thought the same of the older man.

Severus wore a black leather vest, which revealed more skin than it covered. And black leather pants, which fit like a second skin, and tucked into dragon scale boots. He wore a heavy silver cross around his neck and many silver rings on his fingers. His hair was charmed to below his shoulder blades and his dark eyes were traced in charcoal. His canines were charmed to look like fangs and his lips were painted the color of fresh blood.

Severus draped an arm around the shoulders of his lover. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If you're cold we could return to our rooms and I could remedy the situation."

Harry gulped, and was seriously considering the offer. He squeaked. "No." He cleared his throat and tried again. "Maybe afterwards, but Alaina asked us to look after things until all the teachers could arrive."

Severus nodded and returned to watching the students meandering in. His arm remained where he had placed it though.

Sirius and Lucius were the next of the staff to enter. Harry and Severus openly stared at the two.

Sirius wore only black leather pants. Around his neck he wore a leather dog color, including the tags. From his head protruded to black, and fully functional, dog-ears and from his rear a fully functioning tail.

Lucius had a hold of the leash that was clipped to Sirius' collar. The blond had his hair drawn back in a ponytail and he wore a pair of form fitting blue jeans and an untucked green button down shirt, with the top few buttons undone. Around his neck was a dog charm that looked distinctly like Sirius' animagus form.

Both men sauntered over to Harry and Severus. The four of them sized each other up. Harry was the first to speak. "Wow."

Sirius gave a lopsided grin. "I could say the same thing. You both look good."

Severus nodded. "You don't look to bad yourself mutt."

"Tonight I take that as a compliment." Sirius' dog-ears swiveled just before Andross calmly entered the room.

The four men's jaws dropped. "Lucius." Sirius whined softly.

Chocolate eyes focused on the four men, and an easy going smile –that could melt the polar ice caps- spread its way across Andross' face.

The large, dark skinned, man sauntered his way over. "Yo."

Harry shivered, and Severus tightened his grip on his young lover.

"Wow." Sirius finally managed to choke out.

"Could say the same for you pup." Andross reached up and gently tugged on one of Sirius' ears.

Sirius leaned into the touch, but blushed, when Andross chuckled and scratched at Sirius' dog-ears.

Lucius stepped closer and looked Andross over, like one would when buying a horse –there was a certain similarity in some aspects of size. "How did you ever get yourself into those pants?"

"Magic." Andross smirked at the range of expressions on the four men's faces. The mercenary chuckled and draped one arm of Sirius' shoulders and the other over Lucius'.

The group of five continued to chat until Hermione and Draco came in, both were dressed like characters from Men In Black. Hermione had gotten Draco addicted to muggle forms of entertainment.

The group of five swelled to a group of seven. Harry grinned at Hermione. "Love the costume Mione. First or second movie?"

Hermione chuckled. "Whichever." She turned to keep an eye on the students who were meandering and chattering over the low and spooky music that played in the background. "Alaina did a great job with this."

"Didn't she though?" Harry grinned. "Wonder where she and Remus are at."

The group of seven shared identical smirks.

Firenze entered the room dressed as both a knight and his mount at once. Lucius looked him over again, causing Sirius to growl low in his throat.

Firenze walked calmly over, his usual serene expression firmly in place. "Professors McGonagall, Hooch, and Flitwick, have been detained. They will not be joining us tonight." The glint of amusement in the centaur's eyes halted any questions.

Remus entered the room following a large group of babbling sixth years. He strode over to his waiting pack.

/They wish to see Alaina./

_They will shortly._ Remus stopped before the group. "She'll be out in a little while." He answered the unasked question.

Remus' tawny hair fell in waves to his waist and framed his tan and angular face. He grinned slightly, baring pearly fangs, and he shoved taloned hands into his pockets. He stood barefoot in, torn and ratty, tan slacks and no shirt. Fake, and some not so fake, scars were charmed along his muscular, bare, torso. And his amber pupils were ringed in crimson. He personified a wild animal in human form.

/They are nervous of your appearance./

_That was the point._ Though Remus was nervous as well.

It was nearing seven, most –if not all- of the students were already in the great hall, when a thunderclap echoed through the room. It caused many a student to jump and scream. All faces swiveled to look at the charmed ceiling, which was still relatively clear.

A light on the stage snapped on, focusing on a shadowed figure. Everyone's attention snapped to the stage.

The figure stepped forward, revealing Alaina. The entire room was awed by her appearance. For, sprouting from her back, was a very realistic pair of large black-feathered wings. Her white hair hung loose and was so long it lay in silky pools across the stage. She wore a simple silver halter-top and skintight leather pants. Around her neck hung a blue crystal, that Remus had bought her, it matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were traced in charcoal and her lips were painted scarlet. Her canines were pearly fangs and her nails, talons, painted black. Around her belly button, was a tattoo of a coiled emerald snake.

Alaina glided along the stage and looked around, making sure she had everyone's attention. No one could look away from the fallen angel.

"Welcome, everyone to this dreary dance to celebrate all that is, and ever will be, the mythos of magic." A teasing smile crept its way across full scarlet lips.

"I will be opening this little celebration, and then I will hand over the stage to the band. Please, find yourselves a dance partner, or a comfortable place to sit or stand. Relax and enjoy." The crowd shivered as Alaina's husky voice traveled over, and teased, them.

Music began as Alaina took a deep breath. Her crystalline eyes fluttered closed.

Her eyes snapped open, startling the crowd, revealing crystalline tinged with crimson.

_Sometimes I feel like I need__  
__To shake myself  
To wake myself  
I feel like I'm just sleepwalking  
Through my life  
Its like I'm swimming through  
An ocean of emotion  
But still somehow slowly  
Going numb inside  
I don't like who I'm becoming  
I know I've gotta do something  
Before my life passes right by_

Some couples made their way to the dance floor. While others were content to simply listen to the fallen angel sing. Remus hadn't taken his eyes from his lover.

_I wanna cry like the rain_

_Cry like the rain_

_Shine like a sun on a beautiful morning_

_Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringing_

_Fight with the devil and go down swinging_

_Fly like a bird, roll like a stone_

_Love like I ain't afraid to be alone_

_Take everything that this world has to give_

_I wanna live_

Some of those who knew the song began to sing along. And Alaina smiled, encouraging them. Still more people began to dance.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_Why I work so hard to guard my heart_

_Till I hardly feel anything at all_

_I've spent my whole life building up this ivory tower_

_And now that I'm in it, I keep wishing it would fall_

_So I could feel the ground beneath me_

_Really taste this air I'm breathing_

_And know that I'm alive_

Alaina's eyes danced over the crowd as more students sang and danced and smiled, and even some of the teachers had gotten in on the act. Hermione and Harry danced together while singing along.

_I wanna cry like the rain_

_Cry like the rain_

_Shine like a sun on a beautiful morning_

_Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringing_

_Fight with the devil and go down swinging_

_Fly like a bird, roll like a stone_

_Love like I ain't afraid to be alone_

_Take everything that this world has to give_

_I wanna live_

Sirius laughed and wiggled his hips at Andross who wasn't paying the least bit of attention. Lucius and Severus danced smoothly and beautifully together. Draco and Firenze stood together watching,

_Something deep inside_

_Keeps saying_

_Life is like a vapor_

_It's gone in just the blink of an eye_

More singing and dancing and she could see that they were really enjoying themselves. Alaina was suddenly glad she had agreed to the dance.

_I wanna cry like the rain_

_Cry like the rain_

_Shine like a sun on a beautiful morning_

_Sing to the heavens like the church bells ringing_

_Fight with the devil and go down swinging_

_Fly like a bird, roll like a stone_

_Love like I ain't afraid to be alone_

_Take everything that this world has to give_

_I wanna live_

_I wanna take every_

_Breath I can get_

_I want to live_

_Yeah, yeah_

As Alaina finished, cheers and applause erupted around the hall. The woman smiled and bowed. "Thank you. Now, it is my pleasure, to introduce Magic Vein."

As Alaina sauntered from the stage her hair seemed to shrink until it reached her ankles. Remus met her at the bottom of the stairs. "You were amazing." He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, afraid of hurting her wings.

Alaina blushed. "Thank you." The black wings shifted, and the scent of moonflowers reached Remus' nose.

"Come, my angel, let us dance." And Beast led Beauty out onto the dance floor.

Many stared at the fluid way that Remus and Alaina moved together over the dance floor. Their movements were coordinated and smooth, like only two lovers in tune with each other could be.

By the time they finished and sauntered back over to the others, the others were panting and breathing heavy.

"Great heavens above." Sirius muttered when Alaina and Remus were close enough to hear. "That was like watching you two have sex…just without the actual sex."

Alaina and Remus shared a look before turning to look at the others.

Harry had a tight grip on Severus and was panting rather heavily. "Sev…" He whined softly. "I think our shift is over for now! We can come back later."

Severus completely agreed and both men made it from the great hall and to their rooms in the dungeons at record time.

Andross of course was chuckling, he found the whole thing very amusing. But that didn't mean he didn't find Alaina and Remus' little routine completely arousing.

The mocha skinned man latched on to Sirius and Lucius and practically carried them from the room. Not that the grim animagus or the blonde were complaining.

Draco and Hermione went to flee as well but Remus and Alaina managed to halt them. "Ah, ah ah." Alaina purred softly. "You two can go when at least two of those five come back."

"But…but" Draco was looking back and forth between his wife and Alaina before he gave a frustrated cry. "Fine." He grumbled and Hermione sulked in response.

Alaina, feeling the warning from the castle, sauntered onto the stage. She waited for the band to finish the song they were on before stepping up to the mic.

"Guess what time it is kiddies." She smiled at the moans from the younger years. "That's right, time for third years and younger to head on back to their dorms."

Alaina watched as the younger years filtered from the rooms. "Oh, and younglings." They paused to listen. "I said return to your dorms."

A few of the younger students caught on quickly, and they grinned as they moved faster to their respective dorms.

"Alrighty then. Let's kick this party into high gear!" Alaina's grin became devilish as the band began to play again.

"Alright girls, this is for you! If you know it sing along."

_Small town Homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder_

_If my boyfriend wants to date her_

All lot of the girls, mostly muggle bourns and half bloods, ore even those with muggle associated friends had made their way to stand just before the stage. Even though the song had come from America it was popular with girls all over the world. The sang along and cheered. Many of the boys had scattered outta the way.

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_I'm sittin in the stands_

_She's gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleepin on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

All the girls still with the room, including Hermione, were singing and dancing along. The boys stood off to the side sulking, and sending glares Alaina's way.

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutant _

_Everything that you want_

_Never to harsh or to demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her_

_But I just want to hit her_

Remus just stared at his lover. She didn't realize how beautiful or amazing she was. With one song she had brought all classes of witches together.

_She is the prom queen_

_I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_I'm sittin in the stands_

_She's gets the top bunk_

_I'm sleepin on the floor_

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh, and I'm just the girl next door_

Alaina grinned down at the girls and winked at the band, that grinned in response.

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

The girls cheered, and Muggle bourn, or half-blood, or pureblood hatred was forgotten, they were all just girls, young women, celebrating a common feeling among them all.

_She is the prom queen_

_And I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader_

_And I'm sittin in the stands_

_I get a little bit_

_And she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America_

_Yeah, she's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

The boys, just shrugged and went about watching their girls and friends dancing and enjoying themselves.

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Oh, and I'm just the girl next door_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

_Yeah , yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She's the prom queen_

_And I'm just the girl next door_

When Alaina finished applause roared through out the hall. Alaina and the band bowed. She turned to face the group and smiled and mouthed 'Thank You' before sauntering down the stairs and towards her waiting lover.

Hermione rushed over to the woman grinning. "That was amazing." Her brown eyes danced with life.

Alaina smiled and gave Hermione a one armed hug. "Do you think you, Draco, and Firenze can handle things for a few minutes? Lucius, Sirius, and Andross are on their way back. I need a break."

Hermione nodded. "Not a problem."

Alaina smiled her thanks and took Remus' hand and led her lover to their rooms, and she had every intention of remaining there the rest of the night.

The next morning Remus woke and found himself alone in the bed. That alone was unusual, Alaina hated getting up early on Saturdays with a passion.

Remus sauntered from the bedroom after pulling on a pair of boxers he had discarded there last night. He grinned slightly at the memory. "Insatiable woman.." He muttered fondly under his breath.

He entered the sitting room and spotted Alaina, feathered wings still present, sitting at the table in the alcove. He had found out the night before that those wings were realistically sensitive. Remus' grin widened.

He walked closer but froze when he released that his lover was humming, and smiling, early… on a Saturday. She took a sip of the coffee that sat by her right hand and flipped another page in the book she had before her.

Remus moved behind his lover and planted a kiss on Alaina's cheek. "What's got you so happy this early?"

"Not your breath." Alaina smirked when Remus jerked back. "Teasing, lover."

Remus noticed a day old Daily Prophet sitting on the table and he picked it up. The front page caught his attention. His eyes widened as he read the article, then his attention snapped to the humming Alaina. He had the distinctness feeling he knew exactly what happened to the Ministry officials. But how to approach the subject and not upset his lover, in case he was wrong.

After all, he preferred the bed over the couch, or the floor.

"Alaina?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes Remy?" Remus winced. He didn't want to ask, but knew he should. But he had a feeling it would upset her good mood. And he liked it when she was in a good mood. When Alaina was happy, he was happy. Plain and simple.

He figured he should start with an easy question. "Should I be worried?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The first song is "I Wanna Live" By Josh Gracin. I don't know the title or who sings the second song…I have it on a cd, that's why I know it. And I realized that I did something stupid and forgot to say whose song the last one was. It's "You Lie" by Reba McEntire. I can't even remember what chapter I had it in. Oh, bugger.

Anyways, review please! Did you love it? Hate it? Not sure? Think I should be doing something different? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 12: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: Don't own Harry Potter…wish I did…but don't

This is just a silly kind of filler chapter… it doesn't really have any kind of effect on the story as a whole, but I was an idea I had and decided to stick with it

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony, Phoenix/

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 12: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Alright so the more Alaina thought about it the more she released it hadn't been a good idea to convince Hermione, Harry, Andross, Sirius, and Lucius to go clubbing in Muggle London with her.

She knew for a fact that they were all very close to being more than a little drunk. Well at least they didn't have classes the next day.

Alaina took another swig of her beer and cheered as Hermione and Sirius danced together on their table.

Alaina had led herself, and her fashionably dressed cohorts, into a club pulsating with music and bodies. They had managed to find a free table and order drinks after forcing their way through the writhing mass of dancers.

Andross draped an arm around Alaina's shoulders. He had to lean in close to be heard. "Dance with me little bird!"

Normally Alaina would have rolled her eyes and said no, but then again, normally Alaina wouldn't have downed four bottles of beer and one shot of something she wasn't entirely certain about.

She laughed and let Andross lead her on to the dance floor. The music was loud and pulsating. The bass shook through the floor and walls, and shook up their insides.

Alaina and Andross danced amazingly well together. They had known each other long enough that they knew the others moves and rhythm, making them excellent dance partners.

The group of six friends enjoyed themselves into the wee hours of the morning. When it was suggested, no one was certain from whom, that they all return.

"I have a very good whiskey in my liquor cabinet." Lucius stated, slurring the whole time.

"No you don't." Sirius grinned and tumbled when he tried to dodge out of Lucius' way.

Harry and Hermione were rolling with laughter and Alaina was trying to help Andross up off the floor, at the same time chasing off more fan people that the man managed to collect no matter where they went.

By the time the time the six wayward drunks found their way back to Hogwarts they were met in the entrance hall by their irate friends and lovers.

Alaina grinned brilliantly at Remus, as she wobbled. She had an arm around Andross' waist and he had an arm around her shoulders. It looked for all the world like he was supporting her, but Alaina was really holding Andross up right.

Harry and Hermione stood wobbling side by side and Sirius as Lucius were supporting each other but leaning at an odd angle.

Severus glared at his wasted lover. "Where have you been? It's nearly three in the morning!"

Alaina blinked, confused. "We were…Harry, where were we?"

"Uh…Mione?" Harry turned to face his brown-eyed friend. The girl shrugged.

"Dragon something…" Sirius added helpfully.

Lucius nodded, and nearly sent Sirius and himself to the floor. "In muggle London." The blond added after attempting to right himself.

Draco rubbed at his temples. "Heaven help us."

"Amen." Severus muttered under his breath. "Harry."

The man's head snapped around to look at Severus but he faltered, the movement effectively taking away any balance he may have had. "Whoa." Harry looked up from the floor, he blinked, thoroughly confused.

Remus was glaring at Andross, who had wrapped both his arms around Alaina's shoulders and had his face buried in the woman's hair. "Alaina?"

The woman, learning from Harry's mistake, slowly turned her head to look at her upset werewolf.

"Are you drunk?" Remus asked quietly.

"Well," Alaina paused and seemed to think on it deeply, "I'm definitely not sober." She giggled.

Remus growled low in his throat before turning to Severus, who was aiding Harry in standing, and Draco, who was reteaching his wife how to walk properly. "How are we going to do this? There is more of them then us."

Severus glared as he thought. "We could just leave them." But hearing his lover whimper as he tried to stand quickly changed his mind.

Draco shook his head. "We couldn't do that to the students. Seeing their teachers like this would traumatize them." Thinking back to some of his students he shuddered. "Or it would traumatize the teachers."

Remus sighed. "Alright… Severus, help me take these three…" he gestured towards Andross Lucius and Sirius. "Draco, stay with the rest."

The two men nodded. The werewolf and the Potions Master herded Andross, Lucius and Sirius to their rooms.

When Remus and Severus returned to the entrance hall they froze, their mouths hanging open in shook.

Draco lay bound on the floor, his hair was charmed hot pink with purple polka dots. And Harry and Hermione were in the middle painting the entrance hall neon orange and green, while Alaina was charming to life tiny golden glowing butterflies.

Severus sighed. "Merciful heavens.. why me?"

Remus grumbled under his breath. "We must have done something really terrible in a past life."

"Indeed." Severus untied his godson and undid the charm on his hair, or else the man would have went truly berserk.

Remus, Severus, and Draco corralled the three giggling miscreants to their rooms. The three men returned to the entrance hall and stared at the mess.

"I'll get the orange." Draco growled as he went to work.

"I suppose I'll clean up the green." Severus glanced at Remus. "Their drinking leads to my wanting to drink."

Remus nodded his agreement. "I'll get the butterflies."

It was nearly five in the morning when they finished cleaning. Remus entered the bedroom and only paused long enough to remove his shoes before collapsing face first on the bed exhausted. He turned his head to see Alaina sleeping peacefully snuggled under the covers.

Remus winced. It was not going to be a pleasant morning for any of them. He grumbled and maneuvered under the covers before drifting off to sleep.

The werewolf woke, later, to the sound of retching. He rose and stumbled from the bed and into the bathroom.

Alaina sat on the floor, her head resting against the side of the toilet. She was grumbling. "I dislike alcohol. I've never drank that much before. What in my right mind was I thinking?"

"You weren't in your right mind." Remus crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Alaina winced. She bolt up right and leaned over the toilet to retch again.

Remus sighed and went to comfort his lover. He pulled the hair back from her face and neck, holding it back with one hand. With his free hand he rubbed at Alaina's back.

"Never again." The woman mumbled. "Ever. Not even a sip." Alaina shuddered.

"I know." Remus whispered soothingly as he continued to rub the semi-vampires back.

"Bloody hells." The woman sighed as she placed her head against the cool porcelain. "I think I'm going to die."

/I hate you so much right now./

_Shut it. I have enough of a headache without you adding to it._

/You're not the only one with a headache./ Phoenix quieted.

Remus stiffened. "Come now angel, don't say that. You'll be alright."

"If I had the strength to, I would flip you off." Alaina groaned as another shudder wracked her body.

Remus made up his mind. "Wait here. I'll be right back, angel."

"Like I have much choice." The woman muttered.

Remus made his way quickly for Severus' private chambered. The dark man opened his door and nodded when he saw the werewolf. "The newest batch is almost done."

"How did you-"

"Harry is exceptionally bad. Draco filched the last bottle for Hermione. And Andross is lying on my sofa waiting for three vials. He seems to be the least affected."

Remus growled low in his throat. "Doesn't surprise me."

"Mother of Merlin." Severus darted into his bedroom as he, and Remus, heard Harry retch.

Remus sauntered around to the front of the sofa. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he glared down at Andross. The dark skinned man lay sprawled across the sofa, one arm draped over his face.

"Who's idea was it?" Remus asked softly. Not out of pity for the man, but for Harry.

"I can't quite remember." The man muttered into his arm. "And before you ask, I just have a high tolerance for alcohol."

Remus sat down in one of the available armchairs. "How did you and Alaina really meet?"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked sooner." Andross shifted.

"Just answer the question." Remus growled softly.

Andross sighed, knowing better than to tempt a cranky werewolf's temper. "It was about twelve years ago. She was fourteen, I was sixteen. I was visiting some family in Ireland. She saved my life from a rampaging dragon. I owed her a life debt, but she wouldn't accept that. She said that they were useless wastes of magic."

Remus smirked and nodded. _Definitely sounds like my Alaina._

/Your?/

_Yes, mine._ Remus mentally growled at Moony, as if daring him to question it. He didn't.

"We spent the rest of the summer together. Before she left I vowed on my magic that I would protect her always. That's why I became a Physical Defense Master. We stayed in contact constantly. We visited each other. I think I fell in love with her."

Remus growled low in his throat. Andross glanced at him. "Don't misunderstand me wolf. I love her as a servant loves his lady, or a knight his queen. Perhaps it could have been more, but-"

"Azkaban." Remus muttered darkly.

"Yes." There was an amazing amount of rage and self-loathing behind that one word.

"I never doubted her innocence. Not once."

"You knew?" Remus hissed.

"Yes." Andross growled. "I wanted to break her out, I would have, but she wouldn't let me. Neither would Ramon. She said she wasn't worth the trouble. I would have gone to hell and back for her."

"Ramon?" Remus asked softly.

"She hasn't told you?" Remus shook his head. "Then I'll let her explain Ramon. That is not my place."

"Fine." Remus slouched in his chair. He looked at the man who was nearly ten years his junior. Why _had_ Alaina chosen him over Andross? The man certainly was good looking, and had a good sense of humor.

"I visited her as often as I could while she was there. I hated leaving her in that hellhole. It broke my heart a little more every time I left there without her. I had made a vow, and I failed miserably."

Remus glowered. And apparently he was fiercely loyal as well. Why had she chosen a scrawny, aging, werewolf over a muscular, youthful, knight errant?

"There's something special about you." Remus' head snapped around to look at Andross. Had the man read his mind? "There must be, for her to care so deeply."

Remus blinked at the man, he had no response.

"If there wasn't she wouldn't have wasted a second glance on you." Andross eyeballed the werewolf in a way that, if Remus wasn't so deeply entrenched with Alaina, he might have been flattered. "Though I guess I can see why." The dark skin man trailed off and resettled himself on the sofa.

Severus came out shortly after that, with four vials of Hang Over Drought in his hands. He handed one to Remus and the rest to Andross, who had swiftly sat up at the sound of Severus' approach.

Andross gulped down one of the vials, and shuddered as it almost immediately began to take affect. The big man hopped right over the back over the couch and landed agilely on his feet next to the Potions Master. "Many thanks." He planted a chaste kiss on Severus' cheek before sauntering from the room, two potion vials in his hand.

"Strange man." Severus muttered, rubbing gently at the cheek Andross had kissed.

Remus stared into the vial in his hands. "Indeed."

The werewolf had given the potion to Alaina immediately upon returning to their rooms. The woman had been eternal grateful. And had proved it once the potion had taken its full affect.

Remus lay on his back on their bed, completely nude, and without a care in the world. Alaina was draped over him sleeping contently, her hair almost a blanket, in and of, its self.

The werewolf smiled as he gently stroked Alaina's silken locks. "My angel, you're more Gryffindor, and more like Harry, than you realize." His mind had returned to his conversation with Andross.

Alaina mumbled in her sleep and curled closer to Remus. He smiled and tightened one arm possessively around her waist. "You're my angel. My lion in snake skin."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alright so I lied, it will have some affect. Andross and Remus will get along better. And Remus is now intent on figuring out who Ramon is. Teehee. Oh and more to be found out about the relationship between Alaina and Andross.

Review please!


	14. Chapter 13: Keep Holding On

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I do have this amazing drawing of Severus Snape without a shirt on… **drools** Oops, sorry

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed!

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/ vampire. ::

/Moony, Phoenix/

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPRLHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 13: Keep Holding On

Alaina stood a top the Astronomy tower staring out into the abyss. It was just a few short weeks until Christmas Holidays. She didn't know if she could last that long.

Alaina was drifting, staring off into the distancing, searching for something she couldn't find within the great stone walls of Hogwarts. She was fading away. She had gone from one prison straight to another. Only this cage seemed more constrained.

At least in Azkaban her mind could float away, she could lose herself. But in Hogwarts she could not, it was too dangerous.

Something out there, beyond where she could reach, was calling out to her. It teased and taunted her. Alaina didn't know how much longer she could resist before she snapped.

Remus stood in the shadows watching his lover. Alaina didn't know that he knew about her late night/early morning trips to the tower. He watched her everyday draw farther and farther away from him and everyone else.

It was killing him, losing her this way. Even Moony had been unusually subdued through everything.

A crying, heart wrenching, wordless melody floated through the tower. It filled the silent castle with heartache. Remus cried silently, Moony whimpered softly within his human prison, as Phoenix sang.

Remus knew it was more than Phoenix that was pulling Alaina away. For ten years she had no freedom, none, and to come to this place, she had lost it again. Alaina could leave the school and go place and do things, but she couldn't stay away long.

The werewolf felt it as his pack gathered around him in the shadows to watch Phoenix greet the sunrise with sorrow.

Remus glanced to his left, Harry stood wrapped in Severus' arms –the younger man sobbed softly, while Severus wept silently-, Sirius and Lucius clung to each other as if the world was ending around them.

The werewolf shifted his weary gaze to the left where Andross stood stoically, his face impassive, except for his chocolate eyes –where his heartbreak was blatantly evident- and Hermione sobbed brokenly into Draco's chest, who bit his lip as tears leaked from his eyes. Sinistra, who had decided she rather like Alaina, clung to Firenze –whose normal centaurian impassivity was nowhere to be found.

Phoenix finished her ballad as the sun shone unforgivably against the gray stone of Hogwarts. The others began to retreat, but Alaina's voice halted them.

"I'm sorry for waking all of you."

Andross was the first who could force his mouth to work. "It's alright, no harm done." It was a lie.

Alaina turned, and face them, her blue eyes completely and utterly void of everything. No emotions ran rampant in her eyes as they usually did so early in the morning.

The group shuddered collectively. Nothing had prepared them for the cold.

"Alaina," said woman's dead gaze shifted to Hermione, "are you- oh bloody hells, I don't even know what to ask."

"Alaina." Sirius and Severus had stepped forward and away from their lovers to come stand just before the broken woman. _She looks like a puppet whose strings have become too lax._

The semi-vampire looked down at the to men, her face blank.

Sirius cleared his throat, pleading –first- with eyes only a few shades darker than Alaina's own. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you feel it?" Her voice was dull, monotone, and really grated at the nerves.

"Feel what?" Severus asked softly. His incredibly dark eyes searching for any hint left by the woman he had come to care for greatly.

Alaina turned to look back out over the land, staring at something the others couldn't see. "I really must be insane."

"Alaina." The woman turned to watch as the centaur drew closer. "Your star."

Firenze clearly wanted some sort of reaction from the woman before continuing. "What about my star?" She looked like she could care less.

"I could not see it." The others seemed confused. "Alaina. You were born under the brightest star, the rarest for a human child to be born under, Dameil."

"What does it mean?" Hermione whispered softly, not even the threat of Alaina's leaving could distract her from the gaining of knowledge.

Firenze glanced around finally his gaze returned to Alaina. "It has many meanings to many people. But to the centaurs it has one very important meaning." He captured Alaina's eyes with his own and held them. "It is the Angel Star."

The others shifted and whispered softly to one another. One main point coursing through all the conversations. 'The fallen angel born under the angel star.'

Alaina shifted again and returned her gaze to the land, her monotonous voice cut through the quiet chatter. "The day begins."

"Oh my god!" Hermione squeaked. "Classes start in less than two hours!" She raced for her rooms, Draco hot on her heels.

The others fled shortly after, only after sending parting glances to Alaina and parting words to Remus –they knew he would not leave.

"You should go." Alaina hadn't turned from the land.

"I won't leave you."

"I'm not going to jump."

Remus flinched as if he had been slapped. "That's not why I'm staying."

"Oh?" There was no curiosity behind the word.

"Alaina." Remus drew in a shuddering breath. "I'm staying because I love you."

Alaina flinched and stiffened. slowly dead crystalline eyes shifted to meet broken amber orbs. The background noise of the waking world seemed distant and distorted.

"Remus I-" The semi-vampire's voice was slow and drawn out, uncertainty colored every part of her.

The werewolf shook his head. "Don't Alaina. I understand if you can't say it back. Though I wish you could." The man sighed. "I had to tell you, Alaina. If nothing else, let me stay by your side."

Alaina's gaze shifted away again. The feeling was still there, something was calling her, but it was closer than before.

"Alaina." It was soft and pleading, nothing like she had ever heard from Remus before.

"Do as you wish." It was the closest thing to a yes he would ever get.

"Come, angel." Remus gently took Alain's hand and guided her down from the edge of the tower. "You need to rest, and I have a class to teach."

That night at dinner Alaina made the announcement that there would be a Yule Ball the night before everyone went home for the holidays. This time, though, Alaina didn't have the slightest of intentions to show up at all.

Even the students had noticed that Alaina's attention had been elsewhere, though they were less inclined to test that theory with the Headmistress than they were with Dumbledore.

That night found Alaina on the Astronomy tower again, this time Remus stood by her side, though not on the edge. He wasn't that desperate to tempt fate.

The pull was there still, stronger than that morning. Alaina could feel it, pulsing through her skin and behind her eyeballs. It was like her very blood was on fire. Her mind screamed at her to go while her heart was undecided still –at least that is what she believed.

Remus reached up and gently took Alaina's hand in his. The tingling seemed to lessen within her hand. Alaina turned to Remus as she stepped down from the edge. "Hold me."

The werewolf did so without a second thought. The fire within Alaina's skin seemed to lessen. She let out a slight sigh.

Alaina turned in Remus' arms to face the outside world. Every day the call grew harder to ignore. "It grows stronger everyday. I don't know how much longer I can fight it."

"Please, just a little longer." Remus whispered burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Just keep holding on a little longer."

Alaina sighed; she would do as he asked, as long as she could.

On the edge of Alaina's mind, like a tumor, she could sense a malevolent presence growing. "Something's coming."

Remus' head snapped up to look. "I don't see anything."

Suddenly, and without warning, the pull was simply gone, leaving only a residual tingling in her skin. Alaina stepped out of Remus' arms and up onto the edge again. Closing her eyes she left the wind carry to her the sounds and smells of the world beyond the castle and its grounds.

Turning Alaina looked down at Remus and the fear in her blue eyes froze his heart in place. "Something's coming."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Alright, alright, I know there wasn't much to this chapter! But it was important, though it was short. The chapters will start getting longer again I promise.

But I've become lazy and spoiled, to convince me to go faster, please review! You know you want to! After all, how much effort is it to push that little purple-ish button and type in a few words? **gestures to said button** Please, review? Pretty, please? Alright enough begging.

Review if you wish, or not, but the happier I am the faster the chapters come.

Oh, and hint for chapter 14- What ever happened to the remaining Death Eaters?


	15. Chapter 14: Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

Sorry this has taken so long. I kinda got some bad grades and got in some major trouble sooooo yeah very limited computer access **grumbles **Oh, I got 2 more reviews! **Cheers**

I'd appreciate some more (hint hint).

AN: **sighs** This is getting very old, very fast. I don't own…oh wait… oh no, false alarm, I don't own Harry Potter.

"English."

_Thoughts._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/vampire::

/Moony, Phoenix/

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPASHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 14: Every Rose Has Its Thorns

Terror and panic filled the wizarding world. The remaining Death Eaters, who had escaped Azkaban and survived the final battle, had banded together once again. More and more rogue wizards joined everyday.

The group had been going around for years causing small mayhems but the messes were small and insignificant at the time. But in truth it had been the group gaining power, growing in strength, and numbers.

Finally, the day that the pull had left Alaina, the group came out and attacked a Ministry Caravan traveling to Romania, the caravan was decimated.

Alaina sat at her desk, the setting sun shining through her window, with her head in her hands. She heaved a sigh and rubbed at her face. "Damn it all to hell."

Remus entered the office, he looked ragged and tired. "Alaina, the werewolves won't talk to me unless I go to them."

Alaina grunted softly before lifting her head to stare at her lover, she had dark circles under her eyes. "We can't let them join the Death Eaters."

"I believe they're calling themselves The Serpent's Fang now."

"I don't care if they're calling themselves Voldie's Moldy Underroos. The werewolves can't join them." Alaina slammed her fist down on her desk.

"Alaina." Remus said softly to calm his frazzled lover.

"Because I am the Headmistress everyone, including the Ministry, is looking to me to fix things. Remus, I have a chance to prove that I am capable. I can't fail. But I need your help." Alaina sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"I gave you my word months ago angel." Remus smiled at the memory and the fact that he got Alaina to chuckle.

"Right." Alaina nodded. "Remus-" she paused and looked uncertain, "I want you go to the werewolves and speak with the leader. Lenmir Grayback, was it?"

Remus nodded. "Fenrir's son."

"Oh joy."

Remus chuckled. "Don't worry. He is nothing like his father. He is brave and strong, and highly intelligent. And he would do nothing to bring danger to his pack. Besides, he has seen what the Ministry has done to right the wrongs they have committed in the past. He would not let that go so easily."

"Fine then." Alaina sighed and rubbed at her temples. _I don't want to let him go._

/Then don't./

_That would be selfish._

/You have every right to be selfish./ Phoenix mentally nuzzled at Alaina to calm her other half.

_I have to let him go._ Alaina mentally settled closer to Phoenix.

/Are you sure that it's the right decision?/

_Oh god, I hope so._ Alaina sighed out loud and looked up at Remus. "Go meet with Grayback. Convince him to stick with us, by whatever means necessary." Remus understood. "You have the rest of today and tomorrow to be prepared to leave. I suggest you also have lesson plans prepared should you not be back by the time the Holidays are over."

Remus nodded. "Who will take over for me?"

"I will."

Remus froze and gaped for a moment. "Huh?"

"Very eloquent wolfie." Alaina smirked at her lover.

Remus blushed slightly. "Uh, right, sorry. You just caught me off guard."

"Hn." Alaina turned her head to look out the window. After a moment of tense silence she sighed, she'd been doing a lot of that lately. "Go get ready Remus, time is short."

The werewolf nodded and rose before heading into their rooms to pack for the journey a head of him.

Almost an hour later Remus entered the office again to see Alaina sitting on the window seat, staring blankly out the window.

"Angel-"

"We're going to have one last training session before you go." Alaina rose stiffly from her seat and strode from the office, Remus followed close behind.

"Aly!" Alaina shifted her head to the side to spot Andross, he had been waiting for them. The woman smirked.

"Coming to watch then?" Andross nodded. "Fine."

"Hey, what about us?!" Sirius and Harry shouted at the same time. The entire rest of the entourage stood behind them.

Alaina smiled and shook her head. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She mumbled as her bangs shielded her eyes from the group. "Fine." She said louder. Not even bothering to look to see who followed, Alaina strode towards the RoR.

The session was quick and painless, mostly. The others sat and watched intently as, for the first time, of his own free will, Remus shifted into Mooney's form.

Alaina smiled proudly at her lovers. She and Phoenix shared at mental giggle at the thought.

Moony turned his dark amber eyes on Alaina. ::It is good to finally meet you in this form.::

Alaina nodded and smiled again. ::You're cuter than I thought.:: Moony looked like a rather large wolf, almost the size of a small horse, with large strong muscle and power and grace in every move.

::Silly woman.:: But Moony gave a broad wolfish grin.

The day went by too quickly, and so did the next, for the two lovers. That final night before Remus was to leave was spent in their rooms and they rarely left their bedroom.

The morning that Remus was to leave to meet with the werewolf clans was wet and dreary. The snow was nothing more than slush and more of the gray flakes were falling from the sky. Everything was over cast and hazy. It reflected the mood of those gathered at the gates perfectly.

Remus held Alaina tight in his arms. The woman had her face buried in the werewolf's chest. "I don't want you to go."

"I know, angel, I know." The lycan planted a kiss on the top of the woman's head before drawing back some. Amber eyes met blue. "But I must my darling."

Alaina sighed and nodded. "I know."

"I love you." Remus watched Alaina swallow hard at the words. He planted a swift kiss on her lips to save her from having to answer.

There were tears in the semi-vampire's eyes when Remus drew away again. "Come back safe to me."

"I will do my best." Remus smiled and brushed gentle fingers against his lover's face.

/Tell both of them to return to us as swiftly as possible./ Phoenix whispered, the pain was evident in her feral voice. Alaina relayed the message.

Remus smiled again and nodded. "Moony says he will do his best to keep my weakling human hide safe."

Alaina smirked and nodded. "He better."

Severus stepped forward. "It's time." Ironically, he held out an old phoenix quill to Remus, it was his portkey.

Remus nodded and accepted the feather. He twiddled it in his restless fingers.

"Goodbye Remy." Sirius had come forward and grabbed his longtime friend in a quick hug before releasing him.

"Take care." Lucius shook the werewolf's hand.

The others all went through their goodbyes, Andross was the last to step forward. "Take care you mangy wolf." He offered his strong hand to the lycan.

Remus grasped Andross' hand and amber eyes met chocolate. Understanding flooded through both. Andross would look after and care for Alaina, and should Remus not come back… Well, the werewolf just prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Remus took a few steps back from the others. He gave a wolfish grin and a coy salute. "Take care, all of you. Don't destroy anything while I'm away."

And with that the werewolf was gone, transported to the outer edges of the main camp for the largest werewolf pack in Europe.

Anna stared blankly at the spot Remus had just been. Tears poured from her eyes as the wind tour whispered words from her lips. "Come back."

The others filtered inside one by one. Soon only Severus, Harry, and Andross remained standing behind Alaina.

Andross moved forward and gently took the small woman's arm. "Come Aly, let's go, before you catch cold."

Alaina nodded dumbly before allowing the others to herd her inside and into the nearest sitting room, which happened to be hers.

/What do we do now?/ Phoenix drew Alaina into their shared mind and wrapped her arms around the delicate woman.

_I don't know._ Alaina looked at the creature that was a twisted mirror image of herself. Phoenix had eyes the color or blood with slit cat like pupils, deadly talons and powerful and sharp canines. Her long white hair had crimson streaks rushing through it and her ivory skin had an unnatural mystical glow to it.

/He was the thing that kept us bound to sanity. Without him, we will fall again./

Alaina shook her head. _We can't. The others still need us. We have a war to fight and a school to run. _Alaina wrapped her arms around Phoenix's waist and buried her face in her shoulder.

/Then what are we to do? Without him we are not strong./ Phoenix nuzzled at Alaina's hair.

_We will have to be. For the others we will have to be. _Alaina whimpered softly in protest to her own words. _Oh gods, I miss him._

Phoenix gently stroked at Alaina's silky locks murmuring to her in some primal beastial way. /As do I, dear one. As do I./

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Well, what do you think? I know it's late. Sorry.

Please, review!

Oh and I've had an idea for another story. How many of you have seen or watched Naruto? Well I had and idea about it. Here's the teaser thingy. Let me know what you think.

Uzumaki Hisui, the younger sister of Uzumaki Naruto, is held within the shadow of her elder bother. Hisui is constantly followed by the hatred of the villagers and the high expectations of those who know Naruto the best. Follow Uzumaki Hisui as she steps out of the shadow of her brother and finds her place in the world. OCxGaara, NarutoxSasuke


	16. Chapter 15: Hurt

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter.

Woohoo new chapter! (Now read and review)

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or dreams._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/ vampire::

/Moony, Phoenix/

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Chapter 15: Hurt

Remus was sauntering through the trees, an excited grin plastered on his face. He really couldn't help it.

The werewolves had decided to join with Alaina, only after meeting her face to face of course. When he returned to Hogwarts he would inform his lover of Lenmir's request to meet the woman.

Remus had been nervous that Lenmir would decide not to join them, the man would have been content if the werewolves had decided to stay neutral.

It had been all because of Alaina that Lenmir had made the decision he had. Remus had decided to use the secret weapon when things had not been going the way they had hoped. Remus showed Lenmir how he could shift forms of his own free will.

All the werewolves present had been shocked at first. Some had been upset by the development, others –including Lenmir- had been excited by it.

Remus was now on his way to the apparition and portkey point to return to Hogwarts. He was ecstatic, not only did he have good news, but he had three days before the end of the holidays. That was three days that could be spent 'celebrating' with his lover.

A wolfish grin spread its way across his features. He had missed the semi-vampire.

/Careful human, one might think you're becoming attached to the woman./

_I am attached to the woman. I love her._ There was no doubt in Remus' mind or heart.

/Good./ Moony went quiet again.

Remus entered the portkey point and went to draw the feather from his pocket when the snapping of a branch caught his attention. His amber eyes flickered as he surveyed his surroundings.

Taking a testing sniff of the air, he growled low in his throat when the scent of darkness reached his nose. He hated the smell, it was the scent that had once hung around Severus whenever he would wear his Death Eater's robes.

Remus took a more careful scan of his surroundings. He dodged out of the way just on time as a hex flew his way. He rolled backwards and sprang to his feet, drawing his wand as he did so.

He looked around him as shadows stepped forward, he was surrounded, there were too many of them.

As the nine former Death Eaters surrounded him, they were startled to find the werewolf grinning at them like they were his new favorite toys.

"I'm sorry to say lads," Remus began, his voice deep and full power, "but you get to be the test subjects for a new little trick I learned."

And with that he shifted into Moony's form.The great werewolf let out a howl and charged at the startled dark wizards.

Some of the men got over their shock faster than others. They began to let loose all sorts if hexes and jinxes at the man turned beast.

Many of the missed, and some of them hit by pure luck. One particularly nasty hex swiped Moony's shoulder leaving a rather large gash that didn't want to seem to stop bleeding. Remus let loose a string of curses within their shared mind.

With three of the nine robed figures down, Moony knew he was in for it. Even with his increased power he couldn't keep fighting, not with all the injuries he had thus far sustained.

Moony did the smartest thing he could, he turned tail and ran, shifting back into his humanoid form as he did so. Remus stumbled and was breathing heavy. The wounds Moony had received were harder on his body than on the werewolf's.

With one last-ditch effort her grabbed the portkey and muttered the trigger word. The tugging at his naval didn't even register as another curse hit him on the back, tearing into his flesh.

Remus stumbled as he landed just outside of Hogwarts' gates. His vision was blurry and he was having difficulty breathing. He took one shaky step through the gates before he began to collapse, "Alaina."

He lay panting and trembling in pain on the ground mere seconds before darkness claimed him.

"_Alaina."_ The woman's head snapped from where she sat hunched over paper work at her desk.

"Remus?" Alaina called and rose. There was no response. Shaking her head Alaina sighed and began to return to her seat when Hogwarts sent a warning through their link. Someone was dying at the gates.

Alaina's heart gave a painful squeeze before she used the shadows to transport herself to the gates. She nearly tripped over Remus' unconscious body.

"Remus!" Alaina dropped to her knees at the man's side. She gently rolled him onto his side and gasped at the amount of blood on him and pooling on the ground. Tears immediately began to pool in her eyes.

/Do not panic. He needs us now./ Alaina nodded, and called upon Phoenix's strength. Gently she scooped Remus up into her arms, mindful of his injuries.

With a shaky breath she called the shadows to her once again. They transported her directly to the Hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" She bellowed.

She heard the shattering of a glass hitting the floor. Alaina cared little, as she rushed Remus to a bed.

Mdm. Pomfrey rushed from her office to the main area. "What is it?" The elderly woman was trembling slightly as she neared the Headmistress.

Alaina moved away some and the Medi-witch gasped. "Oh my." She immediately slipped into nurse mode and began to cast scanning spells on the unconscious werewolf.

Mdm. Pomfrey nudged Alaina out of the way and Alaina seated herself on the bed right next to Remus. After nearly half an hour of muttered scanning spells and a few life support spells Mdm. Pomfrey finally seemed ready to begin the real work. "How bad is it?"

The Medi-witch stilled at Alaina's voice and slowly turned a sad gaze on the younger woman. "If he had been left alone even an hour longer he would not make it."

Alaina's eyes widened then narrow. A low and terrible growl rumbled from deep within her chest. "Those bastards. I'll kill the whole lot of them." She began to rise but a hand from the nurse stopped her.

"No." Mdm Pomfrey sighed at Alaina's withering glare. "I need you here to help me. Remus needs your here."

The last statement caused Alaina to drop back to the bed. "Fine."

Three hours later found both women exhausted and magically drained. Alaina dropped into a chair at Remus' side and groaned when all of her muscles protested the action. "Madam Pomfrey-"

"Poppy, please." Poppy rest a gentle hand on Alaina's shoulder. The semi-vampire gave a weak smile in response.

"Poppy then. Go and rest." The Medi-witch seemed ready to argue. "I will be here. He is stable for now and if anything changes I will call for you."

Poppy watched Alaina for a moment then her wise brown eyes shifted to Remus and back again. "Alright then." She quietly made her way back to her rooms where she would rest and replenish her magical stores.

Alaina leaned forward in her chair and took Remus' hand in her own. "Come on wolfie, I know you can pull through this."

The only warning she got that the others were arriving was Fawkes flying in through an open window and landing on the back of her chair.

Andross was the first to burst into the room. He rushed directly to Alaina's side. He froze upon seeing Remus' broken and battered form. "How long?"

Alaina sighed and waited knowing that the others were following. Harry and Sirius were the next, followed by Hermione and Draco, Lucius and Severus followed at a slightly more sedate pace. Severus was the one to finally close the door to the wing.

They all gathered around the bed. Harry and Sirius took up post on the opposite side of the werewolf from Alaina. Draco and Hermione stood near the end of the bed near Harry and Sirius and Severus and Lucius took the end while Andross stood off to the side and behind Alaina.

Alaina sighed and rubbed at her face with her free hand. "Nearly four hours."

"Then why didn't we receive word until just now?" Sirius growled.

"Because you would only have gotten in the way!" Alaina snapped before slouching wearily, trying to keep from collapsing in her chair.

The others looked startled. Severus and Andross moved to either side of the woman. "Alaina." Severus' silky voice flowed over her skin. "You should get some rest. You look exhausted."

Alaina sighed and shook her head. "He needs me."

"You will be no good to anyone if you push yourself beyond exhaustion." Severus countered. Seeing Alaina ready to protest again he scowled. "You can take one of the empty beds right near here. Just get some rest."

Alaina whined low in her throat and seemed torn. /He's right you know. If we do not get rest we will be a liability./

_Have you been reading over my shoulder again?_

Phoenix snorted and withdrew some. Alaina sighed and nodded to the others.

When she rose she would have collapsed had Severus and Andross not caught her. Severus gently guided the woman.

"Andross," the large man focused on Alaina, "watch over him for me please." Chocolate eyes met broken ice. "Please."

Andross sighed and nodded before taking Alaina's vacated seat. Severus then led Alaina to an empty spot a few beds down, so the others wouldn't disturb her. He helped her remove her shoes and outer robe and transfigured her clothes into a comfortable pair of cotton pajama pants and a tank top.

Alaina smiled wearily at the man. "My knight in shining armor." She murmured softly. She closed her eyes, so she didn't see Severus' slight blush.

_Alaina stood in the darkness trembling. She was completely alone, not even Phoenix could be felt within her. _

_A howl pierced the darkness and Alaina whipped around to face a large brown wolf, Moony. _

_Alaina sighed in relief, but the werewolf gave a menacing growl. She stepped back nervously. _

_::Traitorous bitch. You sent us to our deaths.::_

_Alaina flinched and shook her head rapidly. ::No.::_

_::Lies.:: Moony roared and lunged for her. _

_Alaina whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing. She cracked an eye open and Moony was gone, in his place was Remus._

_Remus stood looking at the woman as if she had killed him herself. "I trusted you."_

_"Remus-"_

_"I loved you." Remus held his arms open, revealing his mutilated body. Blood dripped from numerous wounds, his organs hung from his ripped open torso._

_Alaina turned an interesting shade of green. "Remus...oh god, Remus. It wasn't this bad."_

_"You killed me." Remus stepped closer to her, blood trailed him. "I loved you."_

_"No." Alaina shook from head to foot. "God, no. Please, no."_

_"You."_

_"No, no, no, nononononononono."_

_Remus smiled and literally fell to pieces, his blood rushed forwards like a wave and Alaina stumbled backwards. _

Alaina rolled to the side and up heaved the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

She sat up and stumbled to Remus' bed.

Andross was sleeping in his chair. She nudged him awake and he turned to look at her pale face and watery eyes. "What is it?"

"Go on back to your rooms, I'll watch him." Her tone was flat and Andross knew not to argue. He quietly got up, gave Alaina a one armed hug and left the Wing.

Alaina waved her hand and cleaned up her mess before sitting down in the newly vacated chair, she was trembling.

Hours later Alaina awoke to a gentle whimpering noise. The Hospital Wing was empty besides herself and Remus.

She rushed to the werewolf's side and took his hand in hers. Remus instantly calmed. Alaina sighed and ran a hand through Remus' messy hair. "I don't know if you can hear me Moony, but please help him. I don't know what I'd do if I lose him."

Moony heard her pleas. /I'm trying Cub, I'm trying./

Moony shifted within Remus and focused his energy on healing their shared body and Remus' spirit.

The werewolf stared down at the translucent form of his human and sighed. /Come on human, don't give up. She needs you... I need you./

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

All done.

Please review. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 16: I Knew I Loved You

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I truly don't.

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or dreams._

**:Parsletongue:**

::Werewolf/ vampire::

/Moony, Phoenix/

IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember to reread chapter 15, it has been altered.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Chapter 16: I Knew I Loved You

Alaina sat next to Remus' bed, his hand in hers. "Please come back to me Remy. I need you." It killed her to admit it, but it would kill her more if the werewolf didn't make it.

Due to the return of the children, Remus had been, carefully, moved to a private room in the Hospital Wing. Only those closest to the werewolf were allowed to visit, mostly because Alaina was being extremely volatile and protective.

The start of the new term was the next day and Alaina didn't think she was ready. What had she been thinking when she had taken the responsibility of Remus' class? She must have been on crack.

Alaina rest her head on Remus' chest to hear his heart beat. It was soft but steady, and calmed the semi-vampire's nerves.

"Remus." Alaina whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of the werewolf's heart.

_Alaina sat on a bench in the Hogwarts' courtyard. She was staring up at the sky. _

_Five feminine statues stood before her, all in different poses. They were the muses, the Greek goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes._

_Alaina sighed and glanced down at the statues before turning away. Her mind was on a certain werewolf._

_She slouched and placed an elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm._

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

_The five statues sprung to life, as statues at Hogwarts are prone to doing._

"_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of."_

_Alaina rose from her bench and shook her head and moved away from the statues. She glared and moved further into the courtyard._

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_The muses rolled their eyes in unison and their statues froze. Further into the courtyard miniatures of the muses sprung to life upon a pedestal._

"_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh-oh."_

_Alaina glared at the mini-muses and swatted at them._

"_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_Alaina sighed and moved away, staring sadly at a fountain which depicted two lovers embracing._

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh."_

_The muses, carved along the base that the lovers stood on, shook their heads and gestured at Alaina._

"_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad."_

_Alaina sighed and walked around to the other side of the fountain. The muses trailed after her._

"_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no."_

_The muses glanced at each other before shrugging and returning their attention to the semi-vampire._

"_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love."_

_Alaina was smiling gently at the fountain of the two lovers, they had both waved at her –and she had been immediately reminded of her own lover-, but frowned upon hearing the muses' words._

"_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_The muses rolled their eyes and gestured first at Alaina then at their lips._

"_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love."_

_Alaina scowled and strode away from the muses. She moved past by a row of ivory busts depicting the muses._

"_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it."_

_The busts blinked and turned their attention towards the woman._

"_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love."_

_Alaina sighed and planted herself on a bench, which had the muses carved into the base._

"_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love."_

_Alaina smiled and lay back against the bench and stared up at the sky. The muses smiled at each other and high-fived._

"_Sha lalalala ah."_

Alaina woke with a start and blinked rapidly. Her brow creased with confusion and she shook her head.

The woman glanced down at Remus. "What are you doing to me?"

The werewolf remained unmoving.

Alaina smiled because she already knew the answer to her question. She rubbed at her cheeks to wipe away the tear trails before leaning over and planting a gentle kiss against Remus' lips. "Please wake up Remy, I need you." Her words whispered against his lips. "I love you."

Alaina jerked back in surprise when sleepy amber eyes met her crystalline ones. "I love you too angel."

Tears sprang to Alaina's eyes she reached out to gently touch Remus' cheek. "Remy?"

"Yes Lover?" His voice was soft and hoarse, but Alaina didn't mind. She sobbed and buried her face into Remus' chest.

Remus winced slightly and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I'm here Lover, I'm here." He ran his fingers through Alaina's silky hair.

Alaina sat up just enough to peer into Remus' amber eyes, the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Please, please, don't leave me again."

Remus smiled. "Don't worry, I'm planning on staying around for a long time to come." He kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Alaina blushed and couldn't help her watery smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

(Page Break- I was going to end it there but decided you deserved more after such a long wait.)

Alaina strode down the hall to her office. Lenmir Grayback and his escorts were waiting for her. She had just gotten done visiting Remus for lunch.

Her werewolf lover had informed her of how the meeting went and Alaina had immediately sent word out to Lenmir, that had been three days previous.

Alaina entered her office and Lenmir and his escorts rose to meet her. Alaina smiled politely. "My apologies for being late. Lord Grayback it is an honor to meet you in person at last."

She strode around her desk and stood before her chair. She gestured for the werewolves to return to their seats then gracefully seated herself.

"Lady Stone the pleasure is mine." Lenmir was a young handsome man, maybe a few years younger than Remus, and a few inches taller. He had golden brown hair and brilliant brown, amber flecked, eyes. His skin was a smooth bright gold.

Alaina could easily see why the female population of Lenmir's pack had grown at such a rapid rate. "Please, there is no need to call me that."

"But you are Lady Stone, are you not? Heir to the Great Merlin himself, and head of every pureblooded family in the world." Lenmir smirked and his escorts looked startled.

Alaina blushed and cleared her throat. "It seems you've been doing your homework Lord Grayback."

Lenmir chuckled and nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Alaina smiled, and relaxed a little. She knew the moment that she had stepped into her office that she and the werewolf lord would get along well. "Can I offer you something to drink? Or eat maybe?"

Lenmir grinned, and it brought a boyish look to his face and a glint of mischievousness to his eye. "Tea is fine. Though nothing to eat."

Alaina nodded and gave a lazy flick of her wrist. A silver tray laden with cups, sugar, cream, a tea pot and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies appeared.

A teacup rose into the air and the teapot followed and began to fill the cup. Alaina studied Lenmir, who was busy eyeballing the plate of cookies like he had changed his mind about the food.

"How do you like your tea?" Alaina asked softly, drawing the brown eyes to her.

Lenmir smiled and leaned back in his chair. His escorts watched him startled. "One cream and two sugars." His attention returned to the cookies.

"Would you like a cookie as well?"

Lenmir blushed at being caught and shrugged slightly.

Alaina chuckled softly and a saucer, with a cookie on it, float serenely over to the cup. The cup settled on the saucer and levitated over to Lenmir's waiting hand.

"You're powerful indeed." Lenmir had watched the entire display with keen interest.

"Oh?" Alaina quirked an eyebrow.

"Not even your predecessor could maintain wand less magic for so long." Lenmir stated before taking a sip over his tea.

Alaina nodded and leaned forward, folding her hands on her desk. "I was required to learn wand less magic early on and have been using it for years, so it comes easier to me then most."

"And of your wand?" Lenmir asked curiously.

Alaina sighed and leaned back against her chair. "It was snapped ten years ago."

Lenmir choked on his tea and his two escorts paled immensely. "Snapped?"

It was a well known fact that the wand bonded with its wielded so when one was snapped it was like losing a piece of your self. It was also rumored that when your wand was snapped your power level decreased drastically. Apparently it was not so with Alaina.

Alaina nodded. "Yes."

"Whatever for?" Lenmir set his tea cup aside.

Alaina leaned forward and captured the werewolf's complete attention. "Murder."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As you may have realized, the first part of this chapter came from Hercules. I was watching the movie the other day and this came to me.

The second part was originally going to be in chapter 15 and got moved, then I was going to put it in chapter 17 but decided I owed everyone for taking so long.

So, what did you think?

Review for me please. I'd really appreciate it.


	18. Chapter 17: SOS

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

Harry Potter and Sanity's Requiem

AN: Don't own Harry Potter

"English."

"_Singing."_

_Thoughts or dreams._

**:Parsletongue:**

:Werewolf/vampire:

/Moony or Phoenix/

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

Chapter 17: SOS

The two werewolf escorts jumped from their chairs to block Lenmir from Alaina's sight. The woman merely rolled her eyes.

"Sit down. I didn't actually kill anyone." The two men stared at her like they didn't believe her in the least.

"Sit down." The escorts stared at Lenmir confused. "Sit." They did as they were told, but very reluctantly. "You didn't kill anyone but you were sent to Azkaban?"

Alaina nodded her head. _No need to tell him about the people after escaping._

/It was their own faults./

_Thank you._

/For what?/ Phoenix cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Lenmir eyeballed Alaina before nodding. "Very well." He relaxed in his seat. "If I may, how is Remus Lupin?"

Alaina stiffened slightly, her eyes narrowing.

Lenmir, sensing the danger of a female protecting her mate, spoke slowly and calmly. "My pack and I had sensed what had happened, by the time we arrived it was too late to aid him. But we did bring gifts."

"Gifts?" Alaina quirked an eyebrow.

Lenmir nodded and gestured to his escorts. One rose and left the room, he returned moments later, with two more werewolves, leading what looked to be three of the Serpents Remus had taken down.

Alaina sat forward in her chair and her grip tightened on the arms, her knuckles turning white. "Are they who I think they are?"

Lenmir smirked and nodded. "I thought you might appreciate the ones who we had managed to catch."

Alaina nodded stiffly and Fawkes, sensing the woman's need, appeared on her shoulder. "Fawkes, retrieve Severus and Lucius immediately."

The Serpents, hearing the names of their past betrayers, scowled and squirmed uselessly in their magical bonds.

Fawkes trilled and disappeared in a burst of flame.

Lenmir had watched the entire exchange in interest.

Lucius and Severus burst into Alaina's office within moments of the phoenix's disappearance. Spotting the Serpents, they froze and glared before turning their attention to Anna.

Lucius gripped the top of his cane and straightened up. "Are these the rabble who have been calling themselves Serpent's Fang and attacked Remus?"

One of the men sneered and straightened proudly. Lucius hit him in the calf with his cane, sending the man toppling to the floor.

Severus smirked and straightened his robes. "Imbecile." Seeing Alaina's look he quirked an eyebrow. "Why did you summon us Headmistress?"

Alaina sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers, her expression dark. "Take these three 'guests' to an unused part of the dungeons and lock them up. Don't let a word of this leak to the others till we've had a chance to chat."

All of the other occupants of the room shivered at the cold fury that radiated off the woman, who was intent on getting her revenge for her lover.

Lenmir gestured and his escorts moved out of the way as Lucius and Severus stunned the former Death Eaters and used Alaina's fireplace to floo to Severus' office and walk from there.

Lenmir studied Alaina. "Why don't you want the others to know?"

Alaina smirked dangerously. "Because they would try to stop me."

(Page Break)

Remus sat up in bed, propped up on pillows and watched the muggle television that, from combined efforts from Hermione and Harry, was charmed to work within Hogwarts.

The TV was currently picking up a channel from America, which even Hermione had been unable to figure out why, and was showing the football game.

Remus, who was secretly a sports fanatic, cheered on the winning team. He was glad he could do this without much interference because he was in his own room.

Alaina stepped quietly into the room and shook her head at her lover's antics. She stepped up next Remus, after closing the door, and leaned close to his eye. "So who's winning?"

The werewolf about shot out of his skin, he whipped his around to face Alaina. "Merlin's beard!"

Alaina smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I shaved."

Remus blinked before laughing and kissing his lover's cheek. "How did things go?"

The semi-vampire perched on the end of Remus' bed. "They went well. Lenmir and his escorts will be staying in a cottage near the Forbidden Forest and far enough away from wandering students. He will come to the castle every other day for lessons until he is able to transform of his freewill."

Remus grinned and draped an arm around Alaina, the game forgotten for the time being. "So they'll stay neutral."

Alaina shook her head and Remus frowned. "They're going to ally with us." Remus grinned and kissed the woman.

"That's great!"

Alaina smiled and nodded. "Those of his escorts that would like to learn will be taught after he learns. After you are better, and the werewolves who traveled here have learned, we will travel to their encampment and we will teach the rest who wish to learn."

Remus nodded. "And what of Serpent's Fang?"

Alaina sighed. "We'll deal with that as it comes along for now." _He doesn't need to know about the three in the dungeons._

/What if he smells them? / Phoenix eyeballed her other half.

_We've got charms up for just about every normal way of detection you can think of._

/Remus and Moony aren't normal. /

Alaina paused to consider the point. _This is true._

/I don't know if either of them would appreciate that we agree on that point. / Phoenix grinned, baring her fangs, and Alaina smirked.

Alaina rose and dusted off her robes. "Enjoy the rest of the game and get some rest. I have some things I must attend to. I shall be back once I am finished." Alaina placed a gentle kiss on Remus' lips.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Don't take too long. I'm feeling much better." Remus wiggled his eyebrows and grinned wickedly.

Alaina blushed and shook her head. "Men."

Remus' laughter followed her out of the Hospital Wing. Alaina closed the doors behind her and summoned the shadows to her aide; they transported to the door of the cell that the three Serpents were in.

She waited calmly for Severus and Lucius to reappear from retrieving some supplies from Severus' rooms.

Alaina looked at the two of them with a fierceness that sent shivers down their spines. "Are the two of you ready?"

They both nodded and Severus cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure this is what you wish to do? It won't change what happened."

Alaina smirked. "But it will send a message."

Lucius quirked a brow. "And what message would that be my dear?"

Alaina gestured for the door and Severus opened it and the three walked through. "I and mine are not to be trifled with."

They closed the door behind them and darkness surrounded them. Alaina walked to the back wall and tapped on what seemed to be a random pattern of bricks and the folded away, forming an entrance to where the three unlucky Serpents sat chained to the walls.

The three were awake and aware. Severus stepped around Alaina and went from Serpent to Serpent forcing potions down each of their throats.

They hissed and scowled but could do nothing in retaliation.

Alaina gestured and the entrance folded closed. "So gentlemen. Which of our three guests should we start with?" She grinned maliciously and Phoenix's presence shone through.

/Perhaps we should reflect what Remus suffered back on them?/

_One hundredfold._

/I like the way you think./

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

And yes I've finally posted another story. Please review.


End file.
